


Clouds In My Coffee

by G33kinthepink



Series: Try It Brother [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: A continuance of sorts of 'Try It Brother'.  Loki is serving 'probation' with The Avengers, wearing the 'Odin's Cuffs' which are supposed to prevent him from casting spells and protect the mortals watching over him. However, they have recently discovered his abnormal reaction to a certain Earth Drink and their bit of fun soon turns a bit more serious as a misfired spell goes awry, giving the normally stoic prisoner certain animal appendages. However, the Avengers still have work to do, and Loki's certain ability to still teleport even with the cuffs may be a help, or turn out to be his downfall.  Crack,Humor,mayhem, adventure, and ultimately fluff and romance follow.Rated M for language and future mature situations.Frost Iron m/m. Possible Thorki if you look reeeaally hard. Thanks for reading.As always: All characters are owned by Marvel,





	1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it should first be said, that I wrote this fic back in 2012. My writing style has evolved greatly since then, however, I've decided to post it in it's original form and not add or delete anything. Also, I gave Loki the ability to teleport, or 'jump' as it's sometimes referred to. Whether or not he could ever actually do this, it seemed apt at the time. I'll also pre apologize for all the crack in the beginning. So much crack, I assure you that the entire work is not like this. It was just drunk Loki being chaperoned by Tony. What could possibly go wrong there? Anyway, enjoy!!**  
  
*************************************  
  
**I have finally written the next chapter to 'Try It Brother', but like all good stories do, it quickly took on a life of it's own and it is because of this, that I have separated it into it's own story. I have also decided to leave 'Try It Brother' as it's own entity to possibly follow up with individual crack-like drabbles later. You may read this as a continuance or not as you choose and as your personal tastes allow. I apologize to anyone who read these chapters while they were attached and I assure you I have only changed a minor detail here and there. The most noteworthy being the allowable distance to the Odin's Cuffs.**

**NOTE: If you have not read the intro story to this series 'Try It Brother', you should do so prior to continuing. Otherwise you may not understand that Coffee makes Loki Drunk (Silly Frost Giants).**

**This story will have less crack and a wee bit more info on why Loki is amongst the Avengers in Stark Tower. Also changed the rating due to mature subject matter in the future and possible FrostIron pairing. I had not originally planned for this to happen, but I left those two alone together too long and this is what happened ;) But for now, more fun with Loki. You didn't honestly believe Tony and Clint would let their new found knowledge of Loki's weakness of drinks to go unnoticed, did you? *WEG***

**OoOoOOoOo**

**Cappuccino**

  "Okay," Clint announced bursting through the door of the lab carrying a drink tray precariously in one hand. "I've got 3 iced mocha frappuchinos with whip. You sure Cap didn't want one?I got him one anyway."

  "Yeah," Tony replied pausing in his work to start dividing the drinks once Clint sat them down on his desk. "He said something about corporate America and I took that as my clue to tune him out."

  "Well, we'll have one to split later then," Clint replied.

  Loki watched the whole procession with little interest from his perch on a stool nearby. Still hoping the humans would at least provide him a little entertainment for the day. He knew Clint and Tony had a bit of a mischief streak, nothing compared to his of course, but enough to make them the non dullest humans in the house. Especially when they where together, which they where now, much to Loki's curiosity. Clint didn't fiddle with mechanics or Earth science like Tony did, so there was no other purpose for him to be hanging out in the lab other than to cause or plan mischief.

  Loki, for his part, was actually curious about Earthlings use of science and mechanics. Once Tony had caught on he had dragged the taller man down to his lab and gushed on for hours about his inventions. Tony was certainly never modest and having a fresh mind around excited him to no end. Loki however could have done without the constant questioning about his magic and, as politely as Loki felt possible, declined every time Tony wanted to 'scan' him or take blood samples.

  Just thinking of his magic made the bracelets he now wore start to itch. 'Odin's Cuffs' they were called. Designed by his so called father to prevent any use of magic and also to keep him from wandering off , as the wearer would receive 'the shock of a thousand lightnings', as Thor so eloquently put it, if they happen to go more than 500 Earth yards from the wearer of the matching cuff. Which he just so happen to place on one Anthony Stark…much to that Anthony Stark's protest.

  Of course there was no swaying Thor once he put his mind to something and in his logic, Tony was the best possible Avenger for the task. Meaning, that he was the least likely one to kill his brother while he was away on Asgard. Loki had also tried to protest, but Thor had sized him down with a warning stare and pointing a single digit at him, commanded "BEHAVE!" before rushing off to whatever princely duties awaited him.

  So, here Loki sat, watching the humans with only half interest as they bubbled on about their frappe-whatevers from this fellow Starbuck.

  "mmmmm MMMMMM," Tony burst, staring at his cup in disbelief after his first big sip. "This is amazing! Did they put extra mocha in this?"

  "MMMM," Clint agreed still swallowing. "They must have. I've never had one quite this good before. And look at all the whip cream."

  "I think the girl was sweet on you," Tony gave Clint a small nudge to emphasize what he meant. "Man, this is good! Did she add an espresso shot?"

  Clint held up two fingers in answer as he took a long sip of his drink.

  "TWO?" Tony's disbelief was almost theatrical and Loki couldn't help but eye the two men thoughtfully as they beamed about the deliciousness of these Midgardian drinks.

  They looked to be about the same shade of coffee, but where iced with some sort of white fluffy gel on top. Loki knew the humans preferred their coffee hot enough to scald half the skin off the roof of their mouths, so this most certainly was not coffee. But perhaps this Starbuck fellow was a master in mixing drinks and could provide something a little more palatable than most of the bland Earth drinks Loki had tried.

  "But I made Cap's decaff," Clint informed with a nod towards the remaining cup. "Could you imagine that guy on caffeine?"

  "That my friend," Tony agreed clapping Barton on the back. "Is one scary thought. Mmmm, you know what would go great with these?" Tony piped up suddenly, "Those little Pizzelle wafer things. I'm pretty sure I have some. C'mon."

  Without a second thought, Clint and Tony dashed towards the elevator, leaving Loki forgotten in the Lab. It certainly wasn't the first time and Loki knew that once Tony figured out what he had done, he'd come dashing back for fear Loki had 'touched' something he shouldn't have. But it afforded him just enough time to sample this spare mocha-chino-whatever that they had also forgotten about.

  Loki looked at it skeptically, pulling the straw out and noting how the white gel fluff coated the end. Hesitantly he stuck the end of the straw on his tongue and was rewarded by the cool sweet taste of whip cream. He dipped the straw back in several more times, repeating the process before finally braving his first sip of the liquid. He paused, not quite sure if he liked it or not. It was bitter and sweet all at the same time. He did like how cool it was as it slid down his throat and the flavor it left behind was similar to the Midgardian treat known as chocolate.

  I guess that would explain it's brown color, he thought to himself, taking another sample sip albeit bigger this time. It seemed the taste left after he swallowed was almost sweeter than when the frosty liquid first hit his tongue and this intrigued him to no end. He took sip after sip trying to capture that same sweet taste prior to swallowing, but to no avail. When the tell-tale rattle of empty straw awarded him no further drink, he looked down into the remaining ice a bit mournfully.

**OoOoOOo**

  10 minutes later…

  "This is shit," Loki announced looking at the half eaten pizzelle wafer in his hand.

  "No, no," Tony corrected. "This is THE shit," He leaned in to touch the pizzelle for emphasis and snapped off a small bit, tossing it in his mouth.

  Clint just watched from the other side of the desk, sniggering as he munched hi own pizzelles.

  "This is THeeeeee shit," Loki repeated. "Wait, what the shit?"

  "Exactly," Tony winked smugly. "The shit, that's shit. I'm the shit…"

  "You are a shit," Loki imbibed, wicked grin on his face.

  "Alright, I'll give you that one," Tony replied, looking knowingly to Clint who was almost choking on his wafer in trying to suppress his giggles.

  "You know," Loki turned suddenly serious towards Tony "I think that Starbuck fellow puts coffee in his frappachinos."

  "You don't say." Tony could only half hide his grin.

  "I do say," Loki replied "In fact I just said it…did I not."

  "Serves you right for drinking it," Clint sniped with a knowing grin.

  "Hey, you know what this needs," Loki held the still half eaten wafer up in sudden discovery "Cheese."

  "No," Tony replied flatly.

  "I don't know what I'd do if cheese was never invented," Loki lowered the wafer into his mouth thoughtfully.

  "Well, you wouldn't eat cheese," Clint chimed in sarcastically.

  "Damn."Loki just gazed at nothing forlornly while sucking on his wafer.

  "Hey, hey," Tony snapped in his face bringing the demi God's focus back to him. "Mork to Orson. Come in Orson, we're going to be late. I told the club I'd be there at 7."

  He passed a sly wink to Clint who only widened his grin.

  "Club," Loki looked in confusion at Stark as he was taken by the elbow and led towards the elevator. "What is this club. And who is this Orson?"

  "Not important," Tony replied shortly as the elevator doors closed on them. "What IS important, is the fact that I'm supposed to be there at 7 which means you also have to be there at 7."

  He held up his wrist for, shaking the little copper bracelet for emphasis.

  "What," Loki tore his elbow out of Tony's grasp and huffed off the elevator as soon as the door dinged open. "Wha..I can't go out amongst the humans like this." He tugged at his plain black button up shirt, collar and half the chest of course undone, buttons be damned, and plain black jeans. "I look…..tragic."

  "Correction Reindeer Games," Tony walked towards him herding him towards the front door as they went. "You ARE tragic…this makes you look…I don't know, more zazzy."

  "Very funny Anthony."

  "Hey, for the last time, no one calls me Anthony but Pepper. And despite the similarity in both pitch and tone…you are not her. So for the rest of the night it's Tony or Stark. Capiche?." They had finally made it to the car and Tony opened the back door ushering Loki to sit inside.

  "Oooh what's a capiche?" he asked leaning back out. "I want one."

  Tony just sighed and slammed the door closed, knocking Loki's head into the window as it shut.

  "Owwwww," Loki rubbed his head in dismay as he leaned back into the seat. "That was shit."

  "I was expecting more…you know….Glee club," Clint said as he slid into the passenger seat next to Tony. Both ignoring the wounded demi god in the back seat.

  "Hmmm," Tony agreed "Maybe we should have gone full caffeinated."

  He pulled out of the drive with a shrug

**OoOoOoOo**

  30 minutes down the road.

  "Oh yeah," Loki yelled loudly to Clint who was sitting turned around in the front seat so he could face the taller man in the back."Well I'll build my OWN tower and I won't let ANYONE in."

  "Yeah," Clint retorted, "What are you going to name this 'tower'"

  "Nothing! It won't have a name!" Loki grinned widely showing all his pearly whites. "You know why? Because it's MY TOWER!"

  "You can't have a tower with no name," Clint sniggered. "You won't get any mail."

  "I don't CARE! I don't want any of this...mail ."

  "Well it has to have a name. You can't just call it 'tower'. How will you distinguish it from all the other towers?"

  "I will know it, because it will be MY TOWER," Loki fumed. "You..You are just like Thor," He practically spat the name. "You know I got a kitten once..cute little thing..all fur and fangs and what not. And Thor was always whining 'what's it's name? What's it's name?' . Every day 'what's it's name? What's it's name?' This went on FOREVER!...I didn't CARE what it's name was…it was MY KITTEN! Now a year or so later I discovered it's personality and named it Charlie….BUT IT DIDN'T MATTER! It was MY KITTEN! …SHIT!"

  "Good use of the word by the way," Tony chimed in from the driver's seat.

  "Thank you." It looked as though Loki had calmed down but a new idea came to him immediately and he held up a triumphant finger as he spoke. "You know WHAT? You KNOW WHAT? When I DOOOO find out the personality of MY tower, I will name it…. And I won't tell you."

  He leaned back against the seat as if the argument had been won, but Clint wasn't to be put off. He had just finished his 3rd airline sized bottle of vodka that Tony kept chilling in the temperature controlled glove box and had fished out another.

  "Well," Clint retorted popping his 4th bottle. "I'm just gonna build my OWN tower next to your tower AND it's going to have a name and booze and women and we won't let you in. There'll be little signs with your picture at every door saying not to let you in …..but everyone else is cool."

  "I DON'T CARE," Loki spat back actually laughing a bit now. "In fact, that would be perfect. You just keep all the stupid humans in your tower-with-a-name and leave me the shit alone."

  "Now see," Tony added "I would've used 'fuck' there."

  "I beg your pardon," Loki shook his head taken aback and sure he had misheard.

  "Another time kids," Tony announced pulling into the clubs valet parking area. "We're here. Now listen, Loki. For the rest of the night your name is Luke. Can you remember that? Luke?"

  "What's wrong with Loki," Loki asked a bit put off.

  "Oh nothing, It just reminds people of the psychotic, destructive, maniacal, and might I add,evil demi god that tried to destroy New York and take over the world not too long ago. And, oh, hey, the resemblance is uncanny."

  "Well he sounds charming," He flashed Tony a playful grin as they exited the car but was met only with Tony's famous 'are-you-kidding-me' flatline face.

  "Okay boys, let's not keep the ladies waiting." Tony waved to the doorman as he ushered his two inebriated friends inside. He definitely would be requiring a driver to get them home again. There was no way he was going to put up with those two sober.

  They fished their way through the crowd inside and were ushered over to a tall table with a good view of the bar. This was obviously no ordinary club. There was no dance floor and there was high end art on every wall. A full orchestra sat in the corner playing to some of New York's finest as they mingled and chatted in small clusters.

  Tony was immediately brought a scotch and in no time has a full size glass of Vodka for Clint and amazingly has enough sway to have an iced Mochachino brought in for Loki. Who looks at the iced drink more suspiciously this time as it sat in it's glass of ice.

  "Don't worry," Tony assured him, picking up the glass for emphasis and swirling it around a bit before placing it back in front of the taller man. "I assure you, that man Starbuck was nowhere near this. It's called a mocha…which is Italian for chocolate or something."

  With that, a blond female caught Stark's attention at the bar and he was off to be charming.

  Loki was just taking a hesitant sip, scanning his surroundings as he did so, when a short dark haired woman and a taller red haired woman caught his gaze as they started approaching the table. He quickly grabbed Clint's arm and pulled him around the table.

  "Clint," He hissed, "Come stand next to me so they won't think that I am creepy."

  "But you are creepy," Clint replied matter of factly.

  "I know, that's why I need you to stand next to me."

  "Hi, I'm Veronica ," The dark haired woman announce with a sly smile. Then introduced her friend. "This is Alice."

  "Hi Ladies," Clint tipped his drink at her while Loki took a rather large gulp of his Mocha. "I'm Clint."

  He elbowed the taller man roughly who almost spit out his drink at the obvious clue that it was his turn to speak.

  "I'm…" Loki blanked and turned to Clint wide eyed. " what did I tell you my name was?"

  "This is Luke," Clint announced patting Loki on the chest for emphasis. "He's not from around here."

  "Hi Clint," Veronica greeted, twirling the little straw in her drink suggestively with her hips as she stepped in closer.

  "Your friend's kind of cute," Alice proclaimed as she stepped in closer to Loki and ran a finger down his chest into the opening created by the collar not being buttoned.

  Loki was so taken aback by the sudden invasion of space by this brash human that he actually yelped as he jumped back. "What?I'm not kind of.." and nearly fell backwards over a stool, drink held up protectively so as not to spill it as though that was most important in that moment. He quickly recovered, straightening his shirt with a tug and glaring disdainfully over his shoulder at the offending stool. Clint's loud sniggers earned him an equally menacing glare.

  "Oh do shut up," Loki spat.

  "Don't mind him," Alice purred stepping into Loki's side and petting his chest. "He's just trying to hurt your feelings."

  "Well, he can't hurt my feelings," Loki retorted sticking his tongue out at the shorter man who also had the dark haired woman now held at his side in a similar fashion. "I don't have any."

  "Mmmm I love that accent," Alice continued undaunted by the man's childish antics. "You sound….British," she purred this last bit as a whisper into Loki's ear.

  "That's funny," Loki replied "I've never been to British."

**OoOoOOo**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up YAY! Hope you all enjoyed the 1st Chapter! As always,your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**OoOoOoOo**

  An undetermined amount of time later..

  "Wait..wait..wait," Loki chimed in. "So let me see if I follow. If I want to have intercourse, but don't wish to call it as such…it's called catering?"

  "Yes," Veronica agreed. "But only if you're paying for it…otherwise it's just sex."

  "But if I don't sex," Loki asked, still obviously not quite following. "What if I just want pie?"

  "It depends," Clint explained. "Do you want the pie delivered?"

  "Well… yes," Loki scoffed. "Who wants to go get their own pie?"

  "Then that's also catering," Clint said nodding his head in agreeance at his own words.

  They were all 4 now seated around the small table, Tony had never returned from his rendezvous with the blond at the bar and Clint and Loki were too involved in their discussion to notice. The numerous empty drink glasses now covering the table may have also helped cover the passing time.

  "But," Loki's face took on a look of stress, eyebrows furrowed and eyes turned towards Clint hopefully. "Can you still sex if you don't pay for pie?"

  "Are you cockblocking the tab, space man?" Clint asked joking warningly.

  "What?...No," Now Loki was totally lost and glanced around the table for some clue. "I don't know." He dropped his head into his hands completely befuddled. "I just wanted pie."

  "Awww, I'll give you pie cutie," Alice hugged Loki closer before grabbing her purse off the table and nodding to Veronica who did the same. "Right after I powder my nose."

  "I don't even want to ask what THAT really means," He whispered loudly to Clint after the two women had departed."These Earth women are vexing."

  "You can say that again," Clint agreed, tipping back the last of his drink and adding the glass to the pile on the table.

  Tony chose that moment to show back up also sans woman. "Well boys, ready to call it a night?"

  "But I haven't gotten any pie," Loki whined as he was half lifted at the arms by Tony and Clint on either side and ushered towards the door.

  "Story of my life, brother," Clint replied. "Get used to it."

  Loki didn't even try to correct him on the use of the word 'brother'. His head was swimming with the complexities of the human language and when the driver pulled up and opened the back of the Limo, he gladly fell into one of the back seats and gazed up out the open moon roof as the others took their seats and they headed home.

**OoOoOoOO**

  An hour or so later...

  The sound of muffled music blaring was enough to alert Steve that the trio had finally returned home. He couldn't believe Tony and Clint had left the tower. That and Loki was nowhere to be found, which meant he had either escaped, or was with them. Neither option seemed like a good one.

  The chauffeur opened the back door and the trio literally piled out, still singing along with the song blasting out way too loudly on the Limo's radio, arms over and around each other as if trying to help each other stand. It was a useless and comical display of the drunk leading the drunk.

  "Awww honey,you waited up," Tony greeted cheerfully tapping Steve on the arm as they regained their feet and stumbled past him towards the tower entrance. "You really shouldn't have."

  Steve waited until they had all somehow made it through the door before slamming the door shut (steel reinforced as there was quite a bit of door slamming by those with extra strength going on around here) and drawing their attention.

  "Of all the irresponsible, reckless, self-centered…"He started, but his mind was too ablaze with fury and questions.

  The trio tried to turn in unison, but Loki caught the step and stumbled giggling to the floor. Almost pulling the other two along with him as he went.

  "Tony, what the…" Cap motioned helplessly to Loki who had evidently decided that sitting on the floor was a good spot for this conversation as he showed no signed of trying to regain his feet.

  "Fuck?" Tony finished for him. "C'mon Steve, you can say it…Fuuuu Fuuuu fuuu..uuuck. I think it suits this situation perfectly."

  "No…I.." Steve stammered at a sudden loss for words.

  "Anthony Stark," Loki chided from his spot on the floor, suddenly taken aback. "Did you just ask Rogers to have intercourse with you? Because I am pretty sure your director Fury has some pretty strict rules on inter Shield…coursing."

  "No, no,no" Tony corrected, wrapping and arm around the Demi God's waist and helping to heft him to his feet. "It's just an expression," Then he explained to Steve as if this helped sort things out. "We didn't cover 'fuck' yet." Slowly he steered Loki towards the couch."It's like 'damn', only…more."

  "More damn," Loki repeated far too thoughtfully, then almost dropped back to the floor as his legs buckled.

  "C'mon lightweight," Tony replied, then grinning half smugly to Cap added "Cheapest date ever."

  "You got him drunk?"Steve held his head with one hand in disbelief at the usually audacity of the statement.

  "No, no," Tony corrected. "WE didn't do anything other than leave a Venti Mocha Frappuchinno unattended."

  "TONY!"

  "It was decaff," Tony retorted as if this made it all better.

  Rogers watched the stumbling trio make their way to the large circular couch, but offered no move to help. Still disgusted at their obvious drunken state. Once Loki had been deposited in the middle, Tony headed towards the bar.

  "Ohhh no," Steve intervened, suddenly moving to stand between Tony and the bar. "You've had more than enough."

  "Awww c'mon mom," Stark whined playfully. "It's not even a school night."

  "I'm serious," Rogers fumed. "What if something had happened? None of you are in any shape to fight."

  "Um hellooo," Tony retorted. "Fight who? We have the 'A' number one criminal right here, remember?"

  Clint raised up Loki's hand for emphasis.

  "And that's another thing," Steve continued seeing that he wasn't getting the seriousness of the situation across and getting madder by the second because of such. "What if some one had recognized Loki?"

  "Luke," Loki called from the couch.

  "Wha.." Steve stammered in renewed confusion.

  Tony used the distraction to step around him and to the bar. Popping open a bottle of his favorite scotch, he quickly poured a glass for himself and Clint.

  "You," he paused by Cap on his way back to the couch. "Need to relax more."

  "You know what would be great," Loki suddenly asked twisting around on the couch so he could peer over the couch at them. "Pie."

  "Yes, Luke," Tony smirked as he made his way back to the couch. "Rogers could definitely use some pie."

  Seeing he was getting nowhere, Steve just made an exasperatedly loud growl It was honestly like dealing with children around here sometimes.

  "I swear I'm going to call the Alcohol hotline on you, Tony Stark." He called as he stormed off to bed.

  "Oooh," Tony perked up at this. "Do they deliver?"

  "Catered alcohol?" Loki asked curiously.

  "Now there's an idea." Tony grinned at the dirty thought in his head as he took a large swallow of scotch.

  "Now, about this magic of yours," Tony began, sitting down all too closely to Loki and reaching across to hand Clint his drink where he sat on Loki's other side. "Is it like Harry Potter, do you have to say a word to make it work or more like The force, You just think it and go?"

  "I honestly have no idea what just came out of your mouth Tony Stark," Loki squinted at him non plussed.

  "Hey, you called me Tony," Tony cheered. "It's a start. I'll drink to that."

  He tipped his glass back and took a large swig for emphasis. Clint just tipped his glass and followed suit in agreeance.

  "Is there anything you wouldn't drink to?"

  "No," Stark replied without a pause. Then noting Loki's suddenly serious demeanor, afforded him a rough elbow to the ribs. "Hey, lighten up big guy. You're starting to look more and more like your brother."

  "I am NOTHING like my brother," Loki snapped, much to Tony's and Clint's entertainment. He knew mentioning Thor would get a rise out of the usually reserved Asguardian. "That arrogant, egotistical…"

  "No no, you're right," Clint interjected. "Now you sound much more like Cap."

  Loki just scoffed at the chuckling men on either side.

  "I am Loki Laufeyson," Tony mocked, raising his voice pitch and swiping a hand through his hair to smooth it. "And I am burdened with glorious dialogue."

  Both men erupted in gut wrenching guffaws at Barton's impression.

  " I do NOT sound like that," Loki retorted. "That is so not true! That is so not…..OH SHUT UP!"

  "No,he's right," Clint agreed. "Could you do it again,but this time add a bit more...British?"

  Loki crossed his arms and sank back into the couch, obviously pouting while the two men collected themselves.

  "Oh c'mon, don't be like that," Tony crooned, draping an arm around the sullen god's shoulders and winking knowingly to Clint. "We're just having a bit of fun." Then before Loki could protest. "Now, about that magic of yours."

  "Perhaps if you repeated the question in plain Midgardian English,I would be more predisposed to answer the question."Loki returned with a sigh.

  Clint erupted into new snickers at Loki's eloquent reply as it just proved Tony's obvious mimic to be correct. This awarded him a scowl from the still sullen Demi God.

  "Harry Potter?" Tony continued, squeezing Loki's shoulders to keep his attention on the subject he was more interested in at the moment. "You've never heard of Harry Potter? Have you been living under a rock, wait, don't answer that. Jarvis, que up Harry Potter."

  "Which one sir?" The AI chimed in intently "There are currently 8 movies under the title of Harry Potter in your video library."

  "I don't know…pick one."

  "Already done sir."

**OoOoOoOO**

  Much...Much Later..

  "That is absolutely ridiculous," Loki spat. "And what is with that…stick."

  "It's a wand," Clint corrected.

  "Well, it's rubbish. And is that the best they can do…turning birds into teacups?"

  "They get better,"Clint replied with a sigh.

  "I can't believe you humans are so dim as to have bought into this obviously thin mockery of magic and wizardry." Loki folded his arms in disgust at the film playing before him.

  "So I take it this is NOT how your magic works," Tony asked curiously.

  "Don't be ridiculous," Loki seeing Tony's quirked eyebrow grabbed the remote from his hand and brandished it at him as if it were one of the wands in the movie before shouting "EXPELLIARMUS!"

  When the puff of smoke cleared they all stared at each other wide eyed…then Tony and Clint erupted into gut busting guffaws at the site before them. Loki sat waving the smoke away, the large pair of black cat ears now adorning his head, pinned flat against his hair and a rather long matching cat like tail twitching impatiently.

  "Well that was unexpected," He stated primly, straightening his shirt as though that was the only thing was amiss.

  "I'll say," Clint agreed between breathless laughs. "Hellooooo kitty." And patted Loki on the head.

  "Oh do get off it," Loki chided, brushing his hand away. "It's just a bit of smoke."

  This only awarded him fresh laughter as he stood, tired of the two men's childish antics and certainly not wishing to see any more of this Harry Potter fellow.

  "Well," he announced swaying only slightly as he made his way to the door, tail held up smugly behind him in the shape of a question mark. "I will assume you both will have sobered up by morning and will no longer be quite so easily amused."

  "I doubt it," Tony replied still grinning. "Oh, can I get you anything before you go to bed….tea, nightcap…bowl of milk?"

  Loki just waved a dismissing hand at the two laughing hysterically on the couch. He honestly didn't see what could be so amusing about a puff of smoke.

  "He has no idea does he," Clint whined breathlessly.

  "Not a clue," Tony replied only slightly more recovered.

  "Oh, we've got to be up for breakfast," Clint suddenly confided. "This is gonna be great."

  Tony nodded in agreement as they both leapt to their feet and made their way off to bed.

**OoOoOoOO**

  The next day..

  Loki let the hot shower run down his back leisurely. He always loved how a nice hot shower could make him feel so completely warm. Eyes closed, he absently rubbed his temple. He could only vaguely remember what had took place the night before and if the dull ache in his head was any indication, he likely didn't want to know all the details. He had obviously managed to undress before climbing into bed, that was a good sign. And had not awoken with somebody else sharing his bed, so that was even better. And already being undressed, had decided upon waking, that a shower would help him sort things out.

  'Shower' of course being used loosely as he was not so much bathing, as he was just letting the hot water run over him. His arms seeming too heavy to move enough to get any actual cleaning done. Also, his cuffs pulsed angrily and he vaguely wondered if he had attempted to use magic the night before, as they only vexed him when he did so.

  With a sigh, he turned off the water and grabbing a nearby towel wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. For awhile he just stood looking down into the sink basin, hands on either side of it for support. Eyes still bleary and refusing to open all the way. He was trying to replay what he could remember of the previous days events in his head, but much past the lab, it was all a blur.

  "Why do bad things always happen to good people," he thought absently, smirking a half second later at the irony of his words. "Ah yes, karma. You are a fickle bitch."

  He turned to the still steam glazed mirror and swiped a hand across it, revealing his pale reflection, the smirk still painting his lips. As his eyes focused, his smirk fell and he leaned in closer, taking in the strange new addition to his still familiar appearance. Slowly he raised a hand to the top of his head and tugged on the soft fur covered ear, wincing as he did so and causing the feline ears to pin momentarily.

  "Brother!," Thor called bursting into his room unannounced as he always did. "I have returned!"

  "Damn," Loki pinched his nose in disbelief of his foul luck as Thor stood frozen in the bathroom doorway.

**OoOoOOOoo**

**Hope you enjoyed. . I hope I don't disappoint too much. Perhaps you wanted more crack,but I tried to keep in mind that Loki wasn't amongst the familiar comfort of his brother and inebriated or not,he would still have a bit of his sense about him...or atleast he would try, it was only decaff...right?**

**Most of the drunk dialogue actually came from a party I attended with some my friends actually talk like that when drunk and yes...I took notes ;) .**

**Huge props to MaverikFlame and her story Nine Lives which help inspired me to continue and for coining the term 'Lokitty'.. If you haven't checked it out, you should. A++ writer.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**************************

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

****************************

  
**OK, got into a writing spree and couldn't stop. Thank you all who have reviewed and followed me thus far. This one's a bit more serious…but only a bit. I felt it needed to be continued and hopefully explained a bit. So the crack stops here. If you prefer crack,then don't go any further. I'm not saying there won't be crack in the future...just not anytime soon.**

  
**And if you haven't caught on...the Expelliarmus obviously isn't a disarming spell as it is in HP. Sorry.**

  
**Oh and props again to MaverikFlame ;) Go read her Nine Lives..go read all her stories.**

  
**OoO**   
**Chapter 3: Latte**

  
  "Brother," Thor began firmly. " I do not know how you were able to conjure your magic despite wearing the Odins Cuffs. But I do not think this appearance would be acceptable on this realm."

  
  "Are you serious," Loki whirled on the blond God with total disbelief at his denseness, ears pinned and tail swishing angrily. "You think I did this on purpose?"

  
  "Well, then how.."

  
  "I do not KNOW how," Loki cut him off, pushing past him into the bedroom to find something more suitable to wear than a towel. "If I knew how, then I would obviously reverse it."

  
  "Well, it has to be a spell of some sort," Thor chimed in helpfully as he followed his sibling into the other room.

  
  "Thor," Loki paused, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking deep breaths to try to not take off the older Demi God's head. "This is one time I am glad that I am adopted. Of COURSE it's a spell. The problem at hand is that I do not remember casting such a spell, nor which spell was cast. Without that knowledge, I can not reverse it and it will just have to wear off on its own."

  
  "Well then," Thor beemed grinning widely. "All is not lost. How long will it take to wear off?"

  
  "Oh who knows," Loki replied emerging from the closet, shrugging into a half buttoned up shirt. He had already slipped into some jeans while in the closet and with few waves of his hand, had 'modified' them to allow a hole for his new appendage. The act took more energy than it should and Loki tried not to focus on his now limited ability. Ignoring the tingling in the cuffs as they protested even such a small use of magic. "It could be a few weeks, or a few centuries. Ironically, I'm almost glad this mishap did not happen back on Asgard. The warriors three would never let me live this one down."

  
  "I do not think your luck is going to bode much better with Anthony Stark." Thor clapped him on the back as they headed towards the elevator.

  
  "Yes," Loki agreed grabbing his tail and studying it closely. "But atleast I can kill him."

  
  "Lokiiii," Thor warned. He knew his brother's threat was empty, but felt he needed to remind him of his place once in awhile. It was best not to let the younger man get carried away.

  
  Loki just flashed him a toothy grin, made all the more comical by the alert ears now adorning his head, as they stepped into the elevator. Thor couldn't help but chuckle.

  
  "Brother," Thor asked as the elevator doors closed. "How is it you do not remember casting this spell?"

  
  Loki was suddenly not thrilled to be in such a small space with his short tempered brother.

  
**OoO**

  
  Loki waltzed in and sat down at the breakfast bar as though nothing was different. Thor for his part also did not make a fuss over it as he fetched a bowl of cereal and slid it in front of his brother. Sitting down next to him with his own.

  
  Steve on the other hand, was ill prepared for the sight before him and as he turned around from the coffee pot, promptly spit out his coffee in disbelief.

  
  "Loki," He managed still staring wide eyed. "What …what happened?"

  
  "Oh, do I really need to go over all this again," Loki asked turning in aggravation to Thor. "Can't I just put out a memo or something?"

  
  "Loki cast a spell last night," Thor stated between mouthfuls of his own cereal. "And cannot reverse it until he remembers which spell he has cast."

  
  "That's awful," Steve stated absently, still gaping openly at the sight before him. "I thought he couldn't cast spells with the…you know,cuff…things."

  
  "Apparently he still has access to some of his magic," Thor returned glaring grimly at his sibling. "Though I doubt he could cast anything large enough as to cause any real damage."

  
  "No," Steve stated in aggreance and disaggreance all at the same time. "This is just a minor…incident then."

  
  "Mmmm," Thor nodded, mouth full of cereal.

  
  Loki tried to ignore them as he poked at his cereal. Determined to soggify these damned "O's" once and for all.

  
  "I think it's cute," The feminine voice was followed by a soft pat to Loki's head. He just turned and looked at Natasha quizzically as she made her way to the coffee. She wasn't the type to touch people in any way that was non threatening and especially not Loki, so her sudden invasion of his space threw him off guard. Grabbing a cup she turned and even afforded him a wink as she held the warm mug in her hands. 'Might help soften his public image."

  
  "Hmmmm," Steve replied non committal as he stared and sipped his coffee.

  
  Loki shook his head and sighed as he returned o the sinking of the Cheerios.

  
  "Hello kitty," Tony beemed patting the Demi God on the head as he strode briskly by to join the others at the coffee maker. "Enjoying your milk?"

  
  "I have a name, you know," Loki growled through gritted teeth, pinning his ears and lashing his tail menacingly. "And it's not kitty."

  
  "No, see, you misheard me," Tony corrected. "I said Lo-kitty."

  
  This awarded him snickers from Natasha as well as Clint who chose that moment to join the crew for breakfast.

  
  "I think it suits you," Stark continued, never being one to know when to shut up. "With your new image and all. How long are you planning on looking like this, by the way? I thought you'd just ," Tony waved his hands about in a mockery of something he was sure looked like spell casting, but actually more closely resembled crap-there's-a-spider-on-my-hand. "You know?Bzzzzzttt?"

  
  Natasha took this as her clue to get well away from the antagonist and sat down next to Clint to sip her coffee in relative safety.

  
  "Anthony Stark," Thor chimed in, the warning hand on Loki's shoulder likely the only thing keeping his brother from leaping across the bar at the human. "Perhaps if you could enlighten us to the events of the previous night so as to hopefully jog my brother's memory. Then he can undo this spell."

  
  "Oh shit," Clint spat in sudden understanding. ""He doesn't remember?"

  
  "Shit indeed," Loki growled in reply. "I remember some..but not all of the events that took place last night. So, by all means...enlighten us."

  
  "Well, let's see," Tony started. "There was singing and dancing."

  
  "I very much doubt that," Loki scoffed back.

  
  "Okay, you got me."Tony continued undaunted. "There was no dancing. But the singing, have you ever thought about releasing an album. 'Cause that voice.."

  
  "I highly doubt I sang myself into this state," Loki retorted stabbing at his Cheerios. "So if you don't mind.."

  
  "Oh I know," Clint piped up snapping his fingers. "Maybe it had something to do with Charlie?"

  
  "My cat," Loki turned to the short man in total disbelief. "I haven't thought of him in years. Why would I mention him?"

  
  "Oh I don't know," Clint said, stealing Natasha's cup of coffee and suddenly finding it very interesting. "It had something to do with a tower and not letting me in.."

  
  "Don't be ridiculous, Barton," The Demi God scoffed back. "I'd let you in to any tower I built."

  
  "Really?" Clint looked at him in disbelief.

  
  "Of course," Loki returned, then pinned his ears once more in disgust. "So I could throw you off the top."

  
  "Loki," Thor chided. "Well, maybe Barton is onto something. Your ears and tail are the same black fur that Charlie possessed. Perhaps you were thinking of him when you cast the spell."

  
  "Perhaps," Loki allowed, his gaze never leaving the bowl of cereal.

  
  Tony sniggering from the bar brought his attention up and he focus on him with a leveling stare.

  
  "All right, all right," Stark admitted, putting his hands up surrenderingly. "You were watching Harry Potter and said 'expelliarmus'."

  
  "Now THAT is ridiculous," Loki replied with a shake of his head. "There is no spell by that name."

  
  "Hey, don't believe me," Tony retorted. "I'm just trying to help."

  
  "Perhaps..." 

  Loki was about to reply when Thor cut him off. "Perhaps if my brother watched this Harry Potter again, it would jog his memory."

  
  "If you insist," Tony sighed motioning for them all to head to the living room. "Jarvis."

  
  "Already queing it up now sir."

  
  "I'm out," Natasha announced. "I told Bruce I'd pick him up from the airport."

  
  "I'm hurt," Tony said placing a hand over his heart. "He didn't ask me to pick him up."

  
  "That's because he actually wants to make here without taking out half of New York."

  
  "Fair enough," Tony waved as she exited the room. Joining the others surrounding Loki on the couch. "Cap you in?"

  
  "No," Steve replied heading to the door. "I think I'll join Agent Romanov. Somehow I'd feel safer with Bruce than a spell casting cat."

  
  "Suit yourself," Tony replied grabbing the remote and turning to the screen.

  
**OoO**  
 **3 hours later**

  
  "This is ridiculous," Loki spat. "I can't believe I just sat through that entire…I don't even…what WAS that?"

  
  "Technically you sat through it twice," Tony offered.

  
  "That was a terrible, horrendous.."

  
  "I know," Tony cut him off and he and Clint finished his sentence in unison. "Mockery of magic and wizardry."

  
  Loki just looked between them and scowled. "Well it was. And none of those are even real spells. Do you humans even buy into this….shit?"

  
  "Hey, he remembers," Tony announced cheerfully grabbing the Asgardian by the face and awarding him a kiss to the top of his head before Loki could angrily brush him off. "We taught him so well." Tony mocked a fake sob for extra effect.

  "Oh yes," Loki replied, the ear on Tony's side remaining pinned at his theatrics. "My grasp of your Midgardian's use of colorful language additions should be ever so helpful in my time here. How ever am I to repay you?"

  
  "Well," Clint offered "Atleast you have a firm grasp of sarcasm."

  
  "I consider it my second language," Loki fumed, both ears now pinned and tail twitching impatiently.

  
  "Well, this didn't work," Tony piped up. "Got any more bright ideas?"

  
  "Maybe if he uses the remote again," Clint suggested. "Like he did last night." Loki just looked at him blankly so Barton continued. "Yeah, you were waving it around in mockery of their wands and yelled Expelliarmus. Then there was this puff of smoke and…well, this." He a gesture to include all of Loki.

  Loki sighed and put his face in his palm. "Could you not have informed me of this prior to us watching all 3 hours of this dreadful movie?"

  
  "Nah," Clint chuckled. "I liked this one, it's the middle two that are crap."

  
  "Fine," Loki snatched the remote off the table, pausing as he held it up. "But I highly doubt this will work."

  
  "That's what you said the first time," Tony retorted, earning him another loathsome glare.

  
  With a flurrish, Loki waved the remote around and yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!"

  
  Everyone held their breath in unison as….nothing happened. Loki brought the remote down on Tony's head before dropping it into his lap.

  
  "Owww, hey," Stark protested rubbing his head. "How were we supposed to know? Maybe you weren't thinking your happy thoughts."

  
  "My happy thoughts involve you at the bottom of a …"

  
  "LOKI," Thor barked, cutting him off. "Anthony was merely trying to help."

  
  "You're right," Loki returned getting to his feet and with a smooth flick of his tail. "How am I to expect the humans to be familiar with the intricacies of magic when their only teacher is this Harry Potter?" He spat the last words out as he strode past.

  
  "Hey, fuck you," Clint hollered after him, suddenly feeling the need to defend the honor of one of his favorite film. "I know shit!"

  
  "Most honest statement all morning," Loki purred back smoothly. "I'll be in my room."

  
  Thor just shrugged helplessly.

  
  "Hey, who's up for waffles," Tony cheerfully asked. Everyone nodded in agreeance and followed him back into the kitchen.

  
**OoO**

  
**Hey, hope you enjoyed the ride thus far. If I can keep the mojo flowing, there'll be plenty more Lokitty ahead. As always,reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

***************************

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

  
**Oh look,another chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying the ride so far. I'm trying to move things along,but still also keeping it a bit lighthearted. Thanks for reading!**

  
**OoOoOO**

  
   "Are you going to pout all day," Thor asked, bursting into the Loki's modest bedroom he stayed in while on probation at Stark's Avenger tower.

  
   Loki didn't even flinch at the unannounced intrusion, as he remained sitting cross legged upon the bed spread, hands in his lap, eyes closed, back poised, tail curled around his lap. A minor flip of the ear was the only acknowledgement that he recognized Thor had even entered.

  
   "You can't hide out up here forever," Thor continued pacing the room.

  
   "I am not hiding," Loki replied without opening an eye. "It's called meditating. I am reviewing all the spells in my memory for some hint as to which one was cast. Which, I might add, would be all the more aided by access to my library back on Asgard."

  
   "Loki," The older sibling chided. "You know that is forbidden. You must remain here on Midgard until you've served your time and Odin sees fit to allow you to return. He will not allow you to return for ANY reason until then. He…"

  
   "Yes I know," Loki sighed, finally opening his eyes and unfolding his legs. He wasn't going to get anywhere with Thor around anyway. "He 'said so himself'. "

  
   "Which brings me to the grave matter at hand," Thor stopped pacing, staring down at Loki suddenly in all seriousness.

  
   "Oh," Loki tilted his head in hesitant curiosity as to what he could possibly be in trouble for now.

  
   "Yes," Thor continued suddenly agitated, "How is it that you are able to perform magic despite wearing the Odin's Cuffs? Explain yourself!"

  
   Loki couldn't help but chuckle at Thor's obvious implying that Loki had somehow 'damaged' the bracelets. "Perhaps it's because they were designed for one of Asgard, and I…am not."

  
   "Nonsense," Thor spat in frustration at his brother's constant denial of heritage. "You are a prince of Asgard. You were raised in Asgard. That makes you every bit of Asgard as I."

  
   "Yes," Loki mocked, grin fading from his lips. "Because as we all know, geography of where you were raised has EVERYTHING to do with anatomy."

  
   "We are brothers."

  
   "Oh let's not hash that old bit out again, shall we," The slender man slid off the bed and paced to the opposite side of the room in disgust grimly gazing out of the window.

  
   "I will return to father," Thor began quietly, head bowed in heavy thought. "He will know why your cuffs have malfunctioned."

  
   "Oh,Yes," Loki suddenly whirled on the taller man and closed the distance between them, ears pinned so tight they blended in with his equally dark hair. "By all means, run off to tattle to father."

  
   "Ah-HAH," Thor cut him off with a triumphant bark. "You DO recognize him as your father. You just admitted it yourself!"

  
   "It was a slip of the tongue," Loki explained weakly, thrown off guard by the sudden change in subject.

  
   "I KNEW it," Thor quickly wrapped both arms around his brother and hugged him tight, ruffling his hair between his feline ears as he did.

  
   "Thor," Loki protested vehemently "Knock it off!"

  
   With a swipe of his leg Loki took out one of Thor's trunk like legs, knocking the slightly taller man off balance. Much to his dismay, the other man failed to let go before falling to the floor, pulling Loki down with him, the slender sibling landing on top of his brother in a heap.

  
   "Am I interrupting," Tony's voice pulled both their attention to the doorway. "I can come back if you two…need a moment."

  
   "Oh do not be so vulgar, Stark," Loki growled, pushing against Thor's chest to regain his feet. "We are brothers."

  
   "Ah HAH," Thor burst out again, still lying on the floor, and pointing up at Loki in triumph. Loki grimaced and awarded him a swift kick to the ribs to stifle the rest of his gloating at yet another slip of the tongue.

  
   "Yes," Tony continued sidling over to them and peering down at Thor as he still chuckled while holding his side. "But if I recall you," and he paused to look Loki up and down "Are adopted."

  
   "Yes, and on days like this pleases me more than you know," Loki flashed Stark a toothy grin, stepping closer and closing the gap between them so he could peer down at the shorter man. Ignoring Thor as he finally got to his feet and stood beside him. "Now what, may I ask is the reason for your visit. Or is it that the ears and tail are just not enough entertainment, you wanted to see if I'd purr for you as well?"

  
   "Now there's a thought. Perhaps we should ask Thor," Tony turned to the larger Demi God who had regained his feet and now stood behind him. "Thor, does your brother purr when he…you know," and he elbowed Thor for emphasis.

  
   "Gah," Loki spat whirling around in disgust at what Tony was obviously implying and returning to peer out the window. "You are truly encouragable, Anthony Stark."

  
   "So I've been told. And in a very similar pitch and tone I might add."

  
   "Loki, I called Stark up here," Thor began, suddenly serious.

  
   "Why," Loki turned, suddenly distrustful of his brother's motives.

  
   Thor picked up Tony's wrist that still donned the master cuff and pressed on one of the inscribed circles near the end. A thin wisp of blue light suddenly emitted from Loki's cuff and instantly attached itself to Tony's, jerking the taller man forward as it did so until he was a mere 6 ft from Stark. Loki looked down at the connecting strand of blue light as he picked it up in his hands, shock and disbelief painting his every feature.

  
   "Wha…wh.." He breathed, unable to form the full question as his mind still refused to grasp the reality of the situation.

  
   "I Do have to return to Asgard," Thor began, raising a hand to quell his brothers protests. "But I should only be gone a day. And with Dr Banner returning today, we thought it best.."

  
   "To WHAT," Loki spat vehemently, tugging on the blue chain of light. "Keep me on a tight leash."

  
   "No," Thor began helplessly, it pained him to see his brother so upset.

  
   "Actually, yes," Tony interrupted, stepping back up to Loki and stuffing his hands in his pockets "I do believe those were my exact words."

  
   "Oh, this has gone too far," The taller man growled. "You can NOT be serious."

  
   "Oh but we are," Tony smirked, patting Loki on the chest "Now play nice and we may let you off early for good behavior."

  
   Thor had to quickly grab Loki from behind, pinning his arms at his side and lifting him off the ground, as the younger man kicked out at Stark who stepped back just out of reach.

  
   "It is only until my return," Thor tried to sooth, struggling to hold the thrashing demi god to keep him from killing his friend.

  
   "Oh ho ho hoo," Loki chuckled wickedly. "Stark will be long dead by then."

  
   "It was either this or I place Mjolnir on your tail till I get back," Thor offered.

  
   "I voted for the hammer," Tony confided loudly, leaning in too close and almost getting hit by a rather well aimed kick.

  
   "Loki," Thor struggled before whirling Loki around and roughly plopping him back on his feet, keeping himself between his still fuming brother and Stark. "LOKI, now calm yourself! I assure you recognize that it was most difficult to convince Anthony Stark to agree to this as well. Do you think this not unpleasant for him as well?"

  
   "Perhaps not unpleasant enough," Loki returned, taking a warning step towards Stark, but being halted by his brother.

  
   "I had to assure him that you would both listen and respect him today," Thor grasped his brother by the shoulders, peering into his blazing emerald eyes as he spoke. "And that no harm would befall him today."

  
   "You should not make promises you can not keep, brother," Loki admonished, tail switching angrily as though he prepared to pounce.

  
   "I have every intention of keeping my promises," Thor continued calmly. "And in return, I promise you that I will bring back one book from your library at home upon my return."

  
   "One book," Loki's demeanor changed instantly and his ears flipped forwards at the thought of regaining possession of one of his precious books. "Any book of my choosing?"

  
   "That is my offer."

  
   "So long as I do not kill Anthony Stark?"

  
   "Yes," Thor nodded.

  
   "Then brother, you have a deal," Loki grinned widely and for some reason Tony found that more disarming than all his previous antics. "Anthony Stark will still be alive upon your return."

  
   "It is settled then," Thor beamed, releasing Loki's shoulders and straightening up again.

  
   "No no," Tony corrected, "You forgot about the listening and respecting part."

  
   "Do not worry yourself Stark," He patted the smaller human on the shoulder as he passed by, leaving Tony and Loki alone. "My brother loves his books sometimes more than he loves his own brother. He will be on his best behavior, I assure you."

  
   "Only sometimes, Thor," Loki questioned wickedly at the larger man's disappearing back. They could hear his chuckle as he descended the hallway.  
Tony turned back to look at the taller man now chained to his wrist and was met by an all to wide grin.

  
   "Well c'mon then,"He sighed as he gave the chain a small tug and started for the door, surprised when Loki followed in tow. "Let's make the best of this shall we."

  
**OoOoOo**

  
**OMG What has Tony gotten himself into now? Or is it Loki that should be worried? As always Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

  
**OK one serious chapter,now hopefully back to a humorous chapter. I'm trying to keep this pretty light.**

  
**OoOoOo**

  
   Loki sat quietly at the large glass topped table beside Tony, watching out of the corner of one emerald eye as he worked on an arm of the iron suit he wore in battle. Loki took the chain of light in one hand and wrapped it idly around one of the table top's steel supports protruding between them that resembled a rather a rather large 'I" through the clear glass. His cheek propped on his other hand, swiveling his chair back and fort, he was the epitome of boredom. Although his feline ear closest to Stark remained trained on him, the only sign that he recognized the other man's presence, as Tony sat perched at the edge of his own chair, electro solder crackling away in hand as he worked on a half disassembled arm from his Ironman suit.

  
   For his part, Loki had not wantonly accepted the situation and followed Stark willingly to the lab, it just merely appeared so. He had actually been too distracted, carefully calculating which of his hundreds of volumes would serve him the greatest here during his time on Earth. Thor was not to make this type of offer again, so he had to choose wisely.

  
   "Do you think that's wise," Bruce motioned to Loki from his spot across the room where he stood working behind a large clear glass holo screen.

  
   "What, Mr Mistoffelees here," Tony asked pausing only momentarily to motion with the solder at the taller man beside him. "Sure, he comes down here all the time."

  
   "I would have gone with Macavity, myself," Bruce returned matter of factly.

  
   "Hmm, debatable," Stark replied after a second of thought over the famous Cats play they were referring to.

  
   "But seriously Tony, why do you allow him down here," Bruce clasped his fingers together a bit nervously "Shouldn't we be keeping him away from…"

  
   "From what," Tony quipped, returning to the red and gold arm in front of him. "All of SHIELDS technologically superior weapons and secrets." Loki scoffed openly at the remark, a half grin painting his face at the humor the words implied. "See," Tony continued with a off wave of his hand. "Don't be so paranoid Bruce. I highly doubt a race of beings that can create a bridge between planets, are even the slightest bit interested in SHIELDS plans on creating the next great change to Facebook to further disgruntle it's users. Besides, he's handy. HE at least knows the difference between a wrench and a ratchet"  Tony pointed to Bruce again, reminding the other man of an earlier transgression that he'd rather forget.

  
   "Fine," Bruce sighed, still not convinced that Tony was thinking it through, as if he ever did. "But what's with the.." and he gestured to the blue chain.

  
   "Oh this," Tony held up his wrist and jiggled the bracelet "Thor thought it'd be safer while you were around. "

  
   "Umm, we've been in the same room before."

  
   "Yeah, but never without the big guy around." Tony paused tilting his head as he corrected his thought. "The other big guy I mean…not your big guy…you know what I mean."

  
   "I'm just not sure why he thinks you're the best one for the task." Bruce scoffed, returning to his work in front of him.

  
   "Bruce! That hurts !" He placed one hand to his chest in feigned drama. "Just for that, you won't be invited to Loki's tower. You'll have to stay over at Clint's tower when you come to town."

  
   "Whatever that means, I'm certain I'd find that much preferable. Thank you." Bruce chuckled, sure he had missed part of this conversation somewhere.

  
   "So you say now," Tony pointed the solder warningly at him before returning to his work. "But have you ever shared a room with that guy? I didn't know birds were supposed to snore." Banner just chuckled and shook his head at how lightly Tony was taking the situation. "But no, thanks for reminding me," He cocked his head in Loki's direction even while he continued to work on the metal arm before him. "How do you activate your magic again? Do you have to, you know, power it somehow. Like a giant internal battery?"

  
   "This again," Loki sighed. "Do you honestly have no examples of magic in your realm."

  
   "Not really," Tony returned. "It's all smoke and mirrors. Although David Blaine did have me going with that card outside the bus trick that one time. I tried for weeks to emulate that, I nearly figured it out too."

  
   "So, smoke and mirrors," Loki repeated flatly, still slowly wrapping a bit more of the chain around the support end.

  
   "Yeah," Stark clarified. "You know, nothing but slight of hand and illusion."

  
   "And you think my magic is any different?" Loki was growing weary of Stark's constant curiosity.

  
   "Yeah," Tony reached over and shocked one feline ear with his solder. "I do."

  
   Loki jerked back instantly, holding the offended ear in surprise.

  
   With a smug snigger, Stark returned to his work. "So spill it."

  
   "Gladly," Loki snarled angrily and kicked out with both long legs, catching Tony's chair squarely and sending it zipping across the floor. In the same move, the Demi God braced, pulling his end of the chain tight, where it was wrapped around the support. Tony had no time to react as simultaneously the chair he had been sitting on was removed, and his wrist was pulled tight to the desk, preventing him from riding along with the soaring chair. Instead falling forward and catching his for head on the desk top as he fell to the floor, pulling the metal arm he had just been working on down with him as he fell.

  
   Now it was Loki's turn to chuckle as he flipped his wrist, releasing the chain loops from the support to fall between him and the now sprawled man before him, as he got to his feet, towering over Stark.

  
   "Son of a.." Stark cursed rubbing the lump now forming on his head and quickly regaining his feet to scowl up at the laughing Asgardian. "Oh, you find that funny? Well, try this on for size, chuckles."

  
   He whirled the metal arm around and activated it's repulsor as he did. The blast catching Loki squarely in the chest and sending him flying backwards across the room. Tony had only a brief moment to realize his mistake as the chain on his wrist once again went taught, jerking him forward off his feet to follow Loki's decent. At the last possible instant, Loki's body seemed to twist of it's own accord and he landed in a forward crouch.

  
   "Hmmm, how about that," He had just enough time to think before Tony came plowing into him, sending them both into a heap on the floor.  
Both men instantly clambered to their feet, standing in prepared battle stance, fists bared.

  
   "ENOUGH!" Banner demanded, stepping between them. "And here I was worried about being the one to tear up the lab."

  
   Loki's ear twitched nervously at Banner's close proximity and clearly agitated presence, a sight that didn't go unnoticed to either men as they exchanged brief glances. Apparently Loki was none too eager for a repeat meeting with The Big Guy.

  
   "Very well then," Loki announced standing down, brushing off his sleeves and straightening his now singed shirt with a brush of his hand. Staring down at it briefly in disdain as he noted the only part still retaining buttons were below his chest,leaving his bare pale skin peeking through. With a shrug he looked back up at Tony and motioned back to the desk with one hand. "I suppose I do have to keep you in one piece…for now."

  
   Stark sighed and, retrieving his chair as he went, lead the way back to his desk, running one hand through his hair to straighten it.  
Loki slid back into his own seat, but paused, glaring at Tony suspiciously through half lidded eyes as a thought suddenly formed in his head.

  
   "Anthony Stark," He began his vice oozing with accusation. "You have yet to allude as to what you are getting out of this deal."

  
   "Do I," Stark replied innocently, tossing a small vial to Bruce who caught it easily across the room and popped it quickly into a slot in the desk behind him.  
Loki looked at it in disbelief before quickly pulling open the top of his his shirt to gape at the small red spot on one pec. Slowly he raised his gaze to level at Tony again. The snarky human must have gleaned the albeit small blood sample while they were wrestling to get their feet back on the floor.

  
   "Is that MY blood," Loki almost dared the human to reply.

  
   "Some of it,"Tony stated nonchalantly.

  
   "You do realize the secret to my magic will not be so easy as to be revealed in a blood sample."

  
   "Oh that," Tony replied off handedly. "That's just for safety. Jarvis start analyzing the sample immediately for any trace proteins, abnormal cells, anything..you know, zazzy... Oh and rabies. You can never be too careful"

  
   "I'll get right on it, sir." The AI replied curtly.

  
   Loki closed his eyes and took a measured breath to calm himself as the offending man returned to his work.

  
   "So," Stark continued calmly, as though everything thus far had been forgotten. "Have you decided on which book to have brought to you in purgatory?"

  
   "The one with the eternal silencing spell, obviously," The taller man let out a long breath and, opening his eyes, turned towards the desk. Suddenly finding interest in making a pyramid out of the deck of cards there, tail flicking lazily where it hung over the seat. If he was honest with himself, he was actually quite proud of Stark for pulling a quick one over on him and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It wasn't everyday one could trick the trickster.

  
   "Which reminds me," The human beside him continued undaunted by the Demi God's idle threat. "How are you going to let Thor know which book to bring? Do you use some psychic cell phone or something?"

  
   Loki was actually a bit put off by Tony's ignorance. "Thor will send one of the ravens, of course."

  
   "Ah," Bruce piped up, still keeping a watchful eye on the tall man now seeming to once again be sitting calmly at Tony's side. "Huginn and Muninn."

  
   "And here I was beginning to think you humans remembered nothing of your Norse mythology."

  
   "I remember something about an eight legged horse," Tony turned to Loki suddenly curious, now that the subject was broached.

  
   "Yes, Sleipnir," Loki replied eyed Tony suspiciously. He had the feeling there was more to this question than the other man was yet revealing.  
Stark and Banner both erupted into sniggers, Bruce atleast having the decency to cover his mouth and look away as Loki glared at them.

  
   "Holy shit," Tony blurted finally."That was true?"

  
   "That Sleipnir is an eight legged horse," Loki allowed. "Yes."

  
   "No, that you birthed him." Tony could barely contain himself as he waited for the Demi God's reply.

  
   "THAT I WHAT!" The disgust and disbelief painting Loki's face was enough to send both men into further chuckles.

  
   "Here," Tony stated finally collecting himself. "Jarvis, bring up the chapter on Sleipnir."

  
   "Already Done, sir" Jarvis replied.

  
   The image and text popped up in mid air on the desk in front of Loki and he turned to it only after a final suspicious sidelong glance at Tony. It took him almost no time to read over the chapter, but the horror painting his face remained long after.

  
   "I…Wha.." He stuttered in gross disbelief at the information that had been presented.

  
   "Looks like I'm the one wielding the silencing spells today," Tony smirked.

  
   "You humans have quite a… disturbing imagination." Loki managed after a bit, still obviously trying to wrap his brain around what he had just read. With a swipe of his hand he cleared away the card pyramid and the text holo image disappeared as he just stared blankly at the desk top.

  
   "So," Tony urged still wanting to pry more information out of the God since he had him once again talking without trying to kill him. "Not true then?"

  
   "NO," Loki spat turning to the man stunned. "Of course not! Sleipnir is of my creation, but even your puny human brain should recognize that I lack the particular anatomy for such a feat as…as that," He waved a hand to where the holo image had been just moments before.

  
   "So, enlighten us," Bruce urged, actually curious himself.

  
   "Yeah," Tony continued. "How did it really go down."

  
   Loki swallowed before he began, still trying to wipe the image the text had conjured from his mind " While I am responsible for leading Svadilfari away, I lured him with my war horse Gjolli…..a mare," He added, clarifying to Tony who was still watching him expectantly. "Once I knew Gjolli was with foal, I used my magic to…enhance the beast still within her womb and later, when Sleipnir was born I presented him to my father as a gift."

  
   "So let me get this straight," Stark continued seriously. "You had a horse named Gjolli and you named your cat Charlie."

  
   "Oh bugger off,Stark." Loki spat dismissing him with a wave of his hand. "You spurious wretch."

  
   "Wow," Tony chuckled returning to his work. "I love it when you talk British to me."

  
   Loki gave his chair a light hearted kick, merely rocking it this time, but Tony was ready for it and just continued to chuckle as he worked.

  
   "Here," Stark said, pausing to roll his seat over until he was shoulder to shoulder with the larger Demi God who had just moments before just tried to pummel him. With a swipe he brought up an image in the desk of a yellow bird pulled precariously tight in a large slingshot. "Entertain yourself."

  
   Tony had shown him this game of birds vs pigs in the past and despite himself, Loki actually enjoyed whiling away the hours tearing down the pudgy little pigs towers.  
Bruce just shook his head at the way the atmosphere around these two always changed so quickly. Especially Loki, one minute he was trying to kill you, the next, he acted as though you didn't even exist. Perhaps the ears and tail weren't the only cat like attributes he acquired.

  
**OoOoOO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

  
**Day off work = much writing. Thank you to everyone following this story. And thank you so much to those that have reviewed. Oh, dear, what has Stark gotten himself into? Or perhaps he's exactly where he wants to be? Who knows. I had briefly thought about adding a chapter describing the awkwardness of the bathroom situation, but in the end, felt that the imagination could create it much more hilariously than I would be able to put down on paper. Sorry. So without further ado..let's get this chapter rolling. YAY bring on the smut…wait…what..**

  
**OoOOoOo**

  
**Chapter 6 : Macchiato**

  
   Tony and Loki sat side by side on the half circular couch, a mostly eaten bowl of popcorn sitting between them as though providing a neutral dividing line. Bruce had long since retired to bed, stating jet lag or some such. Tony hadn't really been listening as he flipped through the TV channels, finally settling on some action movie with lots of cars and explosions, a combo which always guaranteed a good action movie.

  
   Loki sat sideways, half facing Stark, his cheek propped against his fist, the supporting arm resting on the back of the couch as he watched the film with little interest. The humans were all too easily amused by these empty stories with bloated, gratuitous violence and explosions. It was really no wonder they were always destroying each other, what else was there to do for entertainment once one had run the seemingly limitless gamut of these 'action flicks' as Anthony had called them.

  
   It was getting late and all day Tony had been expecting this mythical raven to show up at every window and door. He had even gone as far as opening a window at one point and whistled calling "Here birdy,birdy,birdy." Which earned him a full on eye roll from the Demi God still chained to his wrist. Honestly, he didn't quite know what he was expecting, but Loki did not seem anxious or put off by the delay and now sat quietly, eyes half lidded indulging Tony in his 'movie time'.

  
   Stark took this quiet opportunity to study the taller man, taking in how the glow from the lighted chain on his upturned wrist illuminated his sharp features, the smooth pale skin almost glowing itself.'Well, he was supposed to be a God or something,' Tony thought to himself as his gaze dropped to appreciate the bit of pale chest that peeked out from the other man's shirt. Loki's right ear suddenly trained on him and Stark tore his gaze away, quickly downing the rest of his scotch as he refocused on the movie.

  
   "Shouldn't your brother be back by now," Tony questioned, clearing his throat and looking down into his empty glass in dismay.

  
   "Thor will return when has finished his duties on Asgard," Loki replied nonchalantly, ignoring the 'brother' statement entirely.

  "What is it he had to tend to again," Stark said more to himself than to anyone else. "Ah yes, finding you a shorter leash I believe. Or was it a collar with a bell?"

  
   Loki turned his head to face Tony with a sigh. "Do you never tire of hearing your own incessant chatter?"

  "Trick question?"

  
   "One I did not expect to be answered," The taller man replied, turning back to the movie. Tony for one was glad. Loki's eyes seemed exceptionally green in the dim light, or perhaps it was just the scotch talking.

  
   "Well, no point waiting up then," Stark said, getting to his feet and clapping his hands together as if to finalize his point. "Loki, you're bunking with me…no cuddling though."

  
   "I'll try to contain myself," The Demi God replied flatly as he rose and followed the human to his chambers.

  
   "Yeah, well, see that you do. I'm not a little spoon kind of guy."

  
   Loki just afforded the man another eye roll as he didn't even ask him to explain half of the drabble coming out of his mouth.

  
**OoOoOo**

  
   Lips crashed violently as tongues battled for control, each tasting and giving as much as they got. Teeth grazing lips, yet to draw blood, but not far from it in their fervor. Bare stomachs touched, hitching with the sudden sensation before coming together more firmly, wanting the contact, aching for it. Tony ran his hand through the thick raven hair of the man above him before grabbing a fistful and pulling Loki's head back, wanting to look into his emerald green eyes and see his own want and lust reflected there.

  
   Both gazed at each other panting for breath, as they took in each other's approval and craving before once again diving in for another hungry kiss. Tony's other hand traveled along the Demi Gods long back, taking in his taught lean muscles as it went, before resting in the curve of his lower back. Reveling in the way the other man arched under the touch and awarding him even tighter contact as their groins met seductively.

  
   Tony had just enough time to recognize the taste of frost, almost like new snow in his mouth and he suddenly pulled back, a puff of icy vapor escaping from his lips as he stared up in confusion at the man towering over him. His mind raced to try to make sense of the situation, what was happening, how he got to this point? But all too quickly he was pulled back to the reality of his quiet bedroom.

  
   Stark's eyes shot open and he sucked in a startled breath as he took in his surroundings. The room was dark and still, the only sound that of his own pounding heart and the slow steady breathing of the pale Demi God now slumbering beside him. He let out a soft sigh as he relaxed back into the pillow. It was a dream…just a dream…damn scotch. He needed to get out more…been cooped up too long…...but still.

  
   He turned his head, taking in the sleeping form beside him. Loki lay peacefully on his back, hands clasped on his bare stomach as he had unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way for sleep. Tony briefly wished he had thought far enough ahead that day to also wear a button up shirt instead of the tee shirt he had sported since breakfast.  
Loki's bare skin completely exposed, Tony took only a brief moment to glance up at the slumbering man's face to make sure he was still firmly asleep. Seeing no change in expression or ears, Tony allowed himself a long appraising gaze over the Asgardian's lean form. Loki was nothing like Thor, in demeanor or build, he was taught and lean. His skin looked as smooth and fine as porcelain and every bit as pale. Not a single hair spoiled his arms or chest and Tony briefly wondered which heritage that came from.

  
   A sigh suddenly escaped the Demi God's lips as he shifted slightly, rolling towards Tony who now held his breath in suspense. But Loki's breath soon evened out and Stark was actually pleased that this new position allowed him to take in the other man's youthful countenance. His face was every bit as smooth as the rest of his form and without thinking, Tony reached out and ran the back of his hand down the other man's cheek.

  
   'Perhaps in another life,' he thought to himself as he took in the sensation, much smoother than even he had expected, almost addicting to the touch.  
Tony suddenly found himself being taken in by one curious emerald eye and quickly retracted his hand. "Oh good, you're up," Tony greeted far too cheerfully. "Ready for waffles?"

  
   "No," Loki replied flatly, rolling over with a huff, his back now facing Tony, which to Stark was a blessing as he tried to get himself back together. "And at this ungodly hour, I doubt you are as well."

  
   "Yeah," Tony replied grimly. "Perhaps you're right….Pancakes then."

  
   Loki suddenly rolled back onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows, turning to look down on the human with a leveling stare.  
"Why are you awake," He asked suspiciously.

  
   "Mmm, bad dream," Tony said, quickly finding a glass of water to sip at from his night stand. His mind refused to think of a suitable lie, so the truth it was. Or at least a half truth, anyway.

  
   "Really," Loki prodded , eyes narrowing, still not convinced.

  
   "Yeah, terrible, horrible…really bad dream." As if to emphasize he widened his eyes and shook his head trying to clear the images from his brain.

  
   "Well then Anthony Stark," Loki lowered himself back onto the bed with a smirk. "May you be blessed with many more of these…bad dreams."

  
   "Was that a curse? " Tony , turned to eye the other man accusingly but Loki had already closed his eyes and taken up his former slumbering position. "Did you just place a hex on me?"

  
   "I do not place hexes Anthony," Loki replied through a chuckle. "That is witches work. Nor will I be producing any number of kittens from any hats. Now go to sleep."

  
   Even Stark had to concede a half chuckle at Loki's apparent retort. "Well, I had better not wake up it green hair or something."

  
"I assure you," And Tony could have sworn Loki almost purred as he spoke. "That you hair will remain just as disastrous in the morning as it is now."

  
Tony quickly placed a hand to his hair as if to see if it were still there before rolling over with a sigh and facing the opposite wall. He closed his eyes tightly trying to erase the images and emotions touching the Demi God had revealed.

  
'This man is a prisoner,' he repeated to his brain. 'He tried to destroy New York. He threw you out a window. He…..he tasted like snow.' It was a good hour before Tony was finally able to clear his thoughts enough for sleep again.

  
**OoOoOo**

  
**YAY smut! Well, light smut anyway. Short chapter I know,but I'm about to get into plotty stuff, so this was a good release. As always, please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

  
**Oh my goodness, another chapter. We're starting to get a plot going here,so get ready. For now,more light hearted breakfast banter. YAY!**

  
**Chapter 7: Caffe Latte**

  
**OoOoOo**

  
   Loki sat at the breakfast bar head in his hands, ears drooping forward of their own accord. Tony sat on a stool beside him in perfect mimicry, minus the ears of course.

  
   "I take it the slumber party did not go well," Steve asked over his shoulder as he diligently whisked at the eggs in the pan before him.

  
   "Yeah," Tony replied, taking a long sip of his coffee. He had offered Loki some, but he had of course declined, much to Tony's dismay. "You try sleeping next to a maniacal Demi God and see how much sleep you get."

  
   "You volunteered for this, remember," Steve chided, scooping the eggs onto a couple of plates and sliding them in front of the two at the bar. "Why did you volunteer for this again?"

  
   A rapping at the kitchen window suddenly drew their attention and they looked in unison at the black feathered bird waiting expectantly outside. Impatiently it pecked the glass again with its sable beak. Loki was the only one not looking the least bit surprised as he got to his feet and walked over to the glass, Tony following closely behind.

  
   "And suddenly there came a rapping." Tony announced to Steve who actually got his reference for a change.

  
   Stark wasn't sure whether to be alarmed or amused as Loki unlatched the window, leaning out and whispering to the rather large raven now perched on the ledge outside. He cast a glance to Steve who only shrugged openly and shook his head as if Tony should be the one who knew what the heck was going on. With a flutter of wings the bird took off and Loki re latched the window and made his way back to assume his former position, looking disdainfully at the plate in front of him.

  
   "These are not cakes of the pan," He protested, grimacing as he pushed the eggs about with his fork.

  
   "I'm sorry, what," Steve began still in shock and awe. "What was that all about?"

  
   "Oh that," Tony explained, returning to his own stool and stabbing at his eggs." That was just Mummy Fortuna, here to get Loki's request for his next book report. But hey, 'you don't have to take my word for it'." He said the last around a mouthful of egg, pointing his fork at Rogers for emphasis.

  
   "Wha…"

  
   "My thoughts exactly," Loki agreed looking upon Tony with some impatience. "See, Tony, you speak such incoherent jabber so that even your fellow humans cannot comprehend the pointless drivel spewing forth from your mouth."

  
   "I'm sorry," Tony turned to the taller man cockily. "Are we on first name basis now? Are you perhaps getting comfortable among the humans. *gasp* Say it ain't so. What's next, cursing and random movie quotes? Wait..we covered cursing."

  
   Loki just dismissed him with a wave of his hand as he turned back to dissecting his eggs.

  
   "Time to bone up on your Norse Mythology, Cap," Tony continued around another mouthful of eggs. "Seems our little prince here has quite a few skeletons in his closet."

  
   "All highly exaggerated," Loki retorted, ears now pinned and tail beginning to twitch dangerously. "I assure you."

  
   "Oh, not ALL of them," Tony grinned widely and winked at Steve who just turned back to the pan still on the burner.

  
   "Hey," Bruce greeted as he walked into the kitchen and headed straight towards the coffee maker, noting how Loki shifted a bit uncomfortably and trained an ear on him as he did so. "What's up guys?"

  
   "Loki's little bird of paradise finally showed," Stark informed, nudging the taller man beside him and earning a scowl in return.

  
   "Oh yeah," Bruce asked suddenly intrigued. "Did he mention how much longer you two would be…you know.."

  
   "Thor will return by this day's end," Loki informed flatly.

  
   "Oh yeah," Tony piped up "Because I didn't hear much peeping or cawing or whatever it is that raven's do."

  
   "That is because you do not know how to silence your constant, insipid chatter long enough to listen," Loki spat, turning to him in renewed disgust.

  
   "And you," He pointed his fork directly at Loki's face "Don't know how to contract your verbs."

  
   With a smug wink, Tony returned to munching his eggs and Loki just shook his head in dismissal of the constantly frustrating man. He knew he shouldn't let this human get under his skin so, but often found his quick wit and never ending curiosity more entertaining than annoying. That and he did seem to be among the smartest of his ilk. Which made hanging around him as he invented and tinkered in his lab, more interesting than hanging with the rest of the rather dull so called super heroes. Speaking of which..

  
   "Where's "Tasha and Clint off to today," Tony asked abruptly as if reading Loki's thoughts.

  
   "Fury sent them to deal with some business down south," Steve informed dutifully. "They should be back sometime next week."

  
   "Hmmm," Tony grunted in reply,chewing away on his eggs in thought.

  
   Loki was still poking at his yet uneaten eggs, when the plate was suddenly pulled away and replaced with a new one, this one now sporting a small stack of pancakes. Steve ruffled the spot between the confused man's feline ears with one hand and smiled warmly as he caught his confused glance. Steve had never touched him warmly or any other way outside of battle, and it baffled Loki as to why everyone suddenly seemed so friendly now. Perhaps the humans were just trying to make friends with the Demi God in hopes of using his powers for their own purposes. Or perhaps they were just trying to make the best out of a bad situation. He looked back down to his pancakes and, with a thoughtful shrug, grabbed the syrup and prepared to dig in.

  
   "Careful Cap," Tony warned offhandedly. "Once you feed them, you'll never get rid of them."

  
   Steve was about to retort, when Jarvis suddenly interrupted the group.

  
   "Sir, Director Fury is requesting yours and Mr Rogers presence at an apparent hostage situation downtown." The AI dutifully informed.

  
   "Tell him no can do, Jarvis," Tony replied not pausing from his eggs. "I'm on Cat sitting duty."

  
   "Sir, Director Fury wishes for me to inform you that he is aware of your situation and informed me to have you bring Mr Laufeyson along."

  
   "That's just ridiculous," Steve argued watching as Stark's features of disbelief suddenly turned thoughtful. "You can't even put on your suit with that chain on. That's.."

  
   "Exactly the point," Tony finished for him getting up and patting him on the arm as he headed to the door, dragging Loki away from his yet uneaten pancakes.

  
   "Good luck," Bruce offered over his coffee, he of course was not going to bring out 'The Big Guy' over a simple hostage situation. "You'll need it."

  
**OoOoOo**

  
**Ooooh, Now I want some cakes of the pan! Don't you?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

  
**Turns out,I'm much better at writing humor than action, so I'll try to keep it to a minimum, I swear. But as always, thanks for reading. And.. here..we...go..**

  
**Chapter 8: Caffe Zorro**

  
**OoOoOo**

  
  "I'm not sure I follow Fury's logic on bringing you out on this one," Cap continued in the car as they drove towards the site of the disruption.

  
  "You ever read Marvel Team Up," Catching Steve's blank response, Tony continued "Two Marvel characters team up for a limited run."

  
  "Just one problem," Rogers retorted glancing in the rear view mirror back at the Demi God sitting all too calmly beside Tony in the back seat. "You aren't Marvel characters and Loki isn't exactly teaming up."

  
  "That's 2 problems,Cap," Tony pinted out, patting him smugly on the shoulder as they pulled up behind the line of cop cars. "Show time."

  
  Loki followed Stark out of the vehicle and looked over the chaos before him with growing interest. Several yards ahead similar cop cars were strewn about outside the large marble building, in various stages of smoldering destruction.

  
  "What's the situation," Cap asked the officer as they approached, ignoring his confused stare as he caught sight of Stark and Loki behind him.

  
  "Shouldn't you be suited up or something," The officer asked gesturing to Stark, then noting Loki's appearance."And what's with the ears?"

  
  "Never mind that," Steve continued. "What's the story?"

  
  "We're not entirely sure," The officer reported turning back to the scene in front of him. "A couple heavily armed men entered the museum over an hour ago, took the place hostage and locked it down."

  
  "Any idea why?"

  
  "The mayor and his family where in there opening a new moon rock exhibit," The other man replied grimly.

  
  "We've got to get inside," Cap stated the obvious, turning to Tony. "You go around the side. I'll try the back." Then turning back to the officer. "Try to keep them distracted."

  
  "Will do," The cop nodded, getting back on the loud speaker and trying to talk the perpetrators out of the building.

  
**OoOoOoo**

  
  Tony motioned for Loki to duck down as they ran around the side of the building, using the shadows for cover. Loki followed easily, thinking this was turning out to be quite an amusing day after all. Once there they paused, there were no doors on the side and no low windows. Stark looked up with a sly grin, removing a small cylindrical device from the back of his pants.

  
  "What?" He quipped smugly. "You thought I'd leave all my toys at home."

  
  Aiming carefully at the lowest open window, he fired the device, a long metal claw and thick cable flying up to attach itself firmly to the window's ledge. Loki just cocked one eyebrow at him as they began climbing up the cable, reaching the ledge easily and jumping over it to land quietly inside. Seeing they were alone in a dark hallway, they straightened, looking about curiously.

  
  "Impressive," Loki allowed. "But you do not honestly believe I am going to assist you in any way in this situation. Perhaps it is the offending men that I may find more suitable to my liking."

  
  "Perhaps," Tony shrugged, still on guard as he withdrew a Beretta pistol from his waist band and led the way down the hall.

  
  It wasn't long before they heard shouting around the corner and emerged to find they were up on a balcony, overlooking a grand area below that had been decorated to resemble outer space. The governor as well as his wife and young daughter were bound to one support beam on the far side of the room. Guarded closely by a man dressed in army fatigues brandishing a Norinco style rifle.

  
  Two additional men were working with torches trying to cut into the rather large moon rock in the middle of the room for some reason. Tony couldn't see any additional men, but knew that there had to be more.

  
  "Hey!" As if almost on cue the sharp voice came from behind him. "What are you doing there?"

  
  "You could have warned me," Tony scolded, the Demi God who just replied with a shrug as they turned, Stark raising his hands in the air in surrender as he turned to face another rifle toting bad guy. He felt completely stupid for being taken by surprise so fast, but perhaps he could distract them long enough for Cap to gain some ground.

  
  "What's going on up there," The a grim voice demanded from downstairs.

  
  "We got us a pair of heroes," The man replied, snatching Stark's gun from him and briskly patting him down before eyeing Loki suspiciously who just flashed him a grin.

  
  "Well, bring them down," The man downstairs ordered. "I'll deal with them."

  
  "You heard him," The man barked. Rifle in back, Tony was ushered back down the hall to a set of stairs. "March!"

  
  They were brought before a different man downstairs. One Tony hadn't been able to see as he had been standing directly under the balcony. The man was tall, almost as tall a Loki and almost as stout as Thor.

  
  "Tony Stark," The thug greeted with a toothy smile. "What a surprise! But shouldn't you have changed into something a little more…suitable first?"

  
  "Laundry day," Tony replied quickly.

  
  "Is it now?" The man then eyed up Loki, almost level with his gaze. "I remember you, you're the bastard who tried to muck up the city. Nice ears, who are you supposed to be? Cat Man?"

  
  Loki, usually one for banter was eyeing the guys with blowtorches suspiciously and completely ignored the human before him.

  
  "Hey," The man grabbed Loki by the collar, finally getting the Demi God's attention. "I'm talking to you."

  
  Loki just sighed and glared at the man impatiently, but much to Tony's surprise, did not retort. The boss bad guy had already turned his gaze to another matter though, and instantly picked up the glowing blue chain that attached his two new prisoners.

  
  "What's this," He asked suspiciously, before turning over his shoulder. 'Hey Bry, we got a buy one get one free deal on heroes today?"

  
  "Not that I'm aware of, boss," Bry who was the rifle toting thug that had discovered them replied with a chuckle.

  
  The boss was studying the chain of light all too closely when Tony decided to make his move, It was an ill thought out one, for sure, but he was not one for patience. He suddenly wrapped his hand around his end of the chain and gave it a mighty tug, pulling the rather large boss man forward. Drawing his fist back, he brought it forward at the same time and slammed it into the stouter man's face. Loki just put his face in his own hand and sighed openly at the foolish move.

  
  The boss wasn't as shook up as Stark had hoped and barely budged from the blow. In fact, he actually started laughing, grinning through now blood stained teeth as he brought his gaze back to meet the smaller man. Swiftly he delivered a jab to Tony's gut and continued laughing as Stark fell to his knees, wheezing and trying to get his breath.

  
  Instantly his laughing stopped and his demeanor changed as he grabbed the kneeling man by the hair and pulled his head back to face up at him. Wickedly, Tony's brain turned back to his dream the night before and he quickly dismissed the irony as he winced at the tension as the boss man jerked his hair. Snapping his fingers he motioned for Bry to give him the Baretta he still held and upon receiving it, placed the muzzle to Tony's head.

  
  "You should not stick your nose in where it does not belong, Iron Man," The boss warned, digging the gun into Tony's forehead so hard as to leave an imprint. Stark just looked up at him breathlessly and was surprised when the man motioned for him to raise his chained wrist. As he handled the bracelet his thumb hit the circle etched in the side, the chain of light disappeared and Loki just turned to Tony in sudden accusation. Tony for his part looked actually surprised and honestly didn't have a clue the cuff would turn off so easy. The look on the boss's face revealed he had not expected such an occurrence either.

  
  Their exchange was brief as Loki was led at gun point across to the towering marble column lined staircase adorning the center of the room. The boss, taking a set of hand cuffs from his belt wrapped it around one column supporting the stair rail before securing the Demi God by the wrists. Loki tugged and pulled at the cuff, but it wouldn't budge, tail lashing angrily. The boss just chuckled at his struggle as he returned to Tony still kneeling on the floor under the urging of Bry's rifle. Upon return, the boss proceeded to batter Tony with blow after blow to the face. Loki glanced from the guys with blow torches, to the two men with rifles, now standing side by side and watching in glee as Stark's face was slowly turned into a bloody pulp.  
Growling, he cursed to himself as he began pulling steadily against the cuffs and marble pillars. Surely one or the other would give at some point. And as the marble column began to crack, the weak point was revealed. 'Moronic humans. Thinking they could hold him with such medieval devices. And how Foolish of Stark for getting himself into this mess to begin with. What did he hope to accomplish here without his suit of iron anyway. And where was Steve?'

  
  He could hear Stark's grunts and the smack of flesh being pounded behind him, his ears trained to the pained sounds  as he braced against the stair with his legs and continued to pull. The cuffs dug into his wrists and it wasn't long before his wrists were painted crimson as his skin gave way to the accursed human's metal cuffs. But the marble column he was attached to groaned and fractured under his pull, so he continued. Knowing he wouldn't be interrupted as the humans didn't really expected him to get free, did they?

  
  After several strained moments, Loki paused to catch his breath before giving one last mighty heave. The marble crackled and popped explosively , finally drawing the attention of his captors just as he pulled the column completely out from under the stair rail in a rain of pebbles and dust. The two men rushed towards him, rifles blazing, but only hit air as the Demi God flashed them his famous toothy grin before disappearing before their eyes.

  
  "Shit," Tony cursed his luck. He had been hoping for the Demi God to do something, but not abandon them completely. Surely he couldn't go far, not with Tony still wearing the master cuff.

  
  The two men stared in disbelief at the space formerly occupied by their prisoner when the air suddenly exploded on the stairs above them and they were abruptly facing down a full size city bus roaring down the stairs towards them, Loki hanging out the door smiling maniacally as he rode it towards the now fleeing men. As it reached the bottom Loki grimaced as he gave it a hefty tug, timing the bus's momentum with the bounce of it's off balance decent to seemingly sling the still speeding vehicle onto its side. Leaping free as it continued to now slide swiftly, roof first, towards the men. Stark and his captor suddenly finding themselves in its path as well.

  
  The Boss seemed frozen in place as the top of the bus rushed towards him and Tony could see it would easily out speed all of them, taking only a minute to note of the solid wall behind them.

  
  "Oh shiii..," he managed, before ducking his head and bracing for impact. Instead he felt a sudden pulling and his stomach lurched as though he had just topped the hill of a roller coaster. He first noticed the panting of someone breathing heavily beside him before he noticed the heavy hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw one very worn out looking and even paler than usual Demi God kneeling beside him still gazing on the scene, just before he registered the grating metal of the bus as it continued its destructive path. Looking forward he noted that he was now inexplicably on the other side of the bus and sitting back by the stairs as the bus finally smashed into the wall before him and most likely taking the trio of gun toters with it.  
He turned to the moon rock guys who had paused in their work to watch the whole event unfolding before them. Almost on cue, they turned unison to flee.

  
  "Did you just throw a bus at me," Tony asked, catching his breath and peering up at Loki.

  
  "It would appear so," Loki replied with a sigh, plopping down on a stair just above Tony and wresting his wrists on his knees, blood still dripping from below the cuffs to puddle on the floor below.

  
  At that moment Steve charged in, taking in the entire scene in stunned disbelief.

  
  "Hey," Tony greeted wearily. "Look who decided to join the party."

  
  "Tony," Steve asked in total shock. "What.."

  
  "You know, it's so hard to catch a bus in this town," Tony quipped, trying to remain more lighthearted than he currently felt. "I mean, how far'd you have to go? 5th street?"

  
  "London," Loki replied flatly.

  
  Steve finally smiled and shook his head as he ran over to free the mayor and his family. The cops came flooding in shortly after. Loki for his part looked like hell, head now drooping as he watched with some fascination the blood dripping between his feet. He didn't even notice the little girls approach until she had placed a hand on his head, just between his now drooping ears which seemed to be everyone's decidedly okay place to touch. Loki had apparently not been present for that vote.

  
  "Good kitty," she said with a smile as Loki slowly raised his gaze to regard her questioningly. She gave him small wave before running back to rejoin her family.

  
  Loki sighed in bemused disbelief before once again letting his head droop, his mind brimming with questions. Tony didn't look much better and the cops quickly brought in EMT's to see to him, which Tony impatiently shrugged off as soon as they arrived and taking Loki by the elbow, led him briskly to the car. Cap found them shortly after and knowing they wanted to avoid a press situation, sped off back towards the tower. Cap, all the while casting worried glances at the two men in the back seat, each looking far too thoughtfully out of their respective windows.

  
**OoOoOo**


	9. Chapter 9

  
**Thank you everyone who has been following the story thus far and thank you to all the new followers. It's all you wonderful people who help keep this story going. And as always, a special thanks to those who have taken the time to review this story as well.**   
**I tried to stay fairly light in the next couple of chapters, but beware, the plot thickens. Bum bum buuuummmm**

  
**OoOOooOo**

  
**Chapter 9: Cafe Dolche**

  
**OoOoOo**

  
  "You two look like hell," Bruce exclaimed as he took a damp towel and proceeded to clean up Tony's battered face. Tony knew when they got back at the tower that Banner would be down in the lab and also knew Banner was as good of a doctor as any. So immediately searched him out upon arrival. Loki had followed along, still seemingly in a daze and lost in his own thought. He now sat leaning back in his usual chair, swiveling it idly.

  
  "Thank you Captain Obvious," Tony replied between winces. "Oww, lighten up there, big guy."

  
  "Sorry," Bruce chuckled as he dabbed at a particularly large cut above Stark's right eye. "So what happened to the chain?"

  
  "Apparently, it was just as easy to turn off as on," Tony replied, then added helplessly. "Go figure."

  
  "And you never thought of just trying to turn it off before?"

  
  Bruce's question was met with a flat response and a glare from the other man. Chuckling, he handed Tony an ice pack as he turned his attentions to the Demi God.

  
  "I will heal just fine without your reparations," Loki protested, pulling his wrists back as Bruce reached for them.

  
  "Yes, but don't you want to get those cuffs off," Banner was now kneeling in front of him and produced a key from his back pocket.

  
  "Hey," Tony began watching the procession mainly out of curiosity over how Loki would react. "How.."

  
  "Got to be prepared. You never know," Bruce replied with a shrug, eyes never leaving Loki's.

  
  With a sigh, The taller man eased his wrists back into Bruce's grasp, but the way his ears twitched constantly belied his nervousness.

  
  "You know," Tony began, trying to keep the Demi God distracted. "You could have rescued me a lot sooner."

  
  "You are fortunate that I spared any effort to rescue you at all," Loki replied, never taking his attention off of Banner as the human removed his cuffs and, despite Loki's previous protests, began tending to the wounds there. "You were very foolish Anthony Stark to go into such peril without your suit. Perhaps you will heed this as a lesson to not pursue such an endeavor in the future."

  
  "Awww, you DO care," Tony jibed, hand to his chest for emphasis while the other one held the ice pack to his head. "OK one more question though, what was with that bus trick? I don't remember you ever pulling something like that before. And London? Really? I thought it was all curse of a thousand lightnings or some such if you wandered too far."

  
  "I assure you, Thor was not exaggerating," Loki returned a grimace painting his face at the thought. His hand twitching slightly as Bruce wrapped his wrist in gauze, causing the other man to peer up at him in what he hoped was a friendly smile.

  
  "But why would Fury even ask you to come along," Bruce asked Tony, finishing dressing the wounds and getting back to his feet. Loki just stared at the gauze in mild curiosity. "Knowing you would bring Loki along? It just doesn't add up."

  
  "Maybe he thought you wouldn't be able to handle the situation on your own," Steve offered, speaking up for the first time from where he stood against a far wall."And he knew Loki would protect Stark, you two having made a deal and all."

  
  "Yeah, nice job by the way," Tony's voice dripped with sarcasm.

  
  "The deal was to keep you alive," Loki retorted, his tail swishing to show his growing anger. "Not to keep you from falling prey to your own ill begotten plans."

  
  "Oh c'mon," Tony retorted now angry himself. "You're the one who allowed yourself to be handcuffed to begin with!"

  
  "I am many things, Anthony Stark," Loki spat, rising to his feet and heading to the door. Suddenly in no mood to be among the humans. "But without my Asgardian armor…I am NOT bulletproof!"

  
  "Way to go Tony," Steve chided, slugging the man on the arm after Loki had left. "Way to show appreciation. Remind me never to save your life…again." With that Steve also stormed out of the room, heading off to his own quarters to think.

  "Owww," Tony protested, rubbing the now sore arm then turning helplessly to Bruce who only chuckled. "What?"

  
**OoOoOo**

  
  Loki fumed all the way to his room, the only reason he had allowed the human to get under his skin was because he had distracted him from his thoughts. Slamming the door to his quarters, he threw himself back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. From his pocket he retrieved a tiny black pebble and tossed it into the air. Turning it over in his hands when he caught it and studying it closely. Trying to take his mind off of the incessant bone ache in his wrists caused as the Odin's Cuffs had protested his slights in both allowed distance and use of magic.

  
  It had taken more than he would admit out of him to successfully complete both. With a sigh he rolled onto his side, still gazing at the suspicious rock as he twirled it in his fingers. Eyes slowly gliding shut as he allowed the world to fade around him.

  
**OoOoOo**

  
  It was late that evening before the Demi God emerged again, wandering much to everyone's surprise straight down to the Lab. He had obviously showered and changed clothes since that morning, but still looked every bit as tired. The gauze was now removed from his wrists and even from where Bruce stood across the room, he could see the wounds made by the human cuffs were still present.

  
  "Hi Honey," Tony greeted in his normal joking manner. "And here I was afraid we were breaking up. Welcome back"

  
  "Much as I loathe to admit it, Anthony Stark," Loki began as he walked over and took his usual seat beside the shorter man. "I am in need of your human brain."

  
  "I'm flattered," Tony returned, glancing at Bruce with a wide grin.

  
  "I said Human Brain," Loki corrected, "Not superior brain. I need to know what your fellow humans are thinking and for that I need a human. What do you propose they were hoping to glean from this?"

  
  Loki placed the rock on the desk in front of Stark, who's demeanor changed instantly to wonder as he picked up the pebble which was no larger than an inch in diameter at the most.

  
  "Where did you get this?" He asked. Bruce even approached the desk, suddenly interested in the find as well.

  
  "The humans at the museum appeared to be attempting to extract it from that rather large piece of space debris."

  
  "The moon rock," Tony asked, looking at the Demi God in some disbelief.

  
  "I believe that is what you humans were calling it, yes."

  
  "But how did you get it?" Tony handed the rock to Banner so he could have a closer look as well.

  
  "They were distracted," Loki offered with a sly grin.

  
  "Yeah,by the 6:30 to Bromley," Tony quipped back.

  
  He knew he wouldn't be getting many details out of him so he turned back to the rock. Taking it from Bruce and depositing it in a vial on the desk. Quickly he was on his feet and strode back to the desk where they had deposited Loki's blood sample the day before. Popping the vial into a similar slot.

  
  "Jarvis analyze this fragment for all elements and possible uses."

  
  "Already on it,sir," The AI replied.

  
  "What do you think it is," Bruce asked Loki, eyeing him closely.

  
  "The last time a human was attempting to procure a piece of space rock, it was to open a doorway between realms," Loki replied thoughtfully. "I do hope they would not be trying to repeat such an endeavor."

  
**OoOoOo**

  
  Thor returned by that evening, as Loki had predicted he would, and found the trio in the lab. All hunched shoulder to shoulder reviewing an element readout on a holo board. He noted the absence of chain and only smiled proudly. He knew it would take no time at all for Tony to figure out how to turn it back off again. This human was smarter than the rest, that was sure.

  
  He approached the group and wrapped an arm over Loki's shoulder, a leather clad ancient looking book held his hand. Loki, grabbed the book absently and placed it on a nearby desk, returning to move a few figures around on the board with one elegant finger as he had quickly learned how to do. Thor just chuckled, mussing up his hair as he returned to the elevator, pleased to see his brother had finally become one of the team.

  
  Upstairs, Steve had debriefed him on the day's proceedings before inquiring on his trip.

  
  "Father does not appear to be worried about Loki's abilities at the moment," Thor replied thoughtfully. "Which means, he is allowing it for a reason we can not yet know of, but all will be revealed in due time.  Allfather always has a reason."

  
  "Well,"Steve replied with a grin. "Those abilities certainly helped out today."

  
  "It would appear so," Thor boomed, suddenly gleeful again. "It is so good to see my brother as part of the team. It will be just like the days of old back on Asgard. How ever did Anthony Stark succeed where I have not?"

  
  "What," Steve asked suddenly confused. "Tony didn't…the last time I saw those two together they where bickering like…well like an old married couple."

  
  "Were they now," Thor asked, still grinning thoughtfully at the image. "Well it would appear they are now happily married once again."

  
  And he motioned to the lab so that even Rogers had to creep down to see for his own eyes the three actually working together, side by side. He came back up stairs with a grin and a shake of his head.

  
**OooOooo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

  
**Smut AND humor all in one chapter...say it ain't so!**

  
**Chapter 10: Ristretto**

  
**OoOoOoo**

  
  Loki's mind continued to pour over the day's events. The two humans who had been wielding the torches had apparently been apprehended by Captain Rogers and the police, but they refused to speak thus far, and Jarvis had yet to fully analyze the 'moon rock' as Stark had called it. It was vexing to say the least. He just had to know what they were up to.

  
  The Chitauri did not possess the means to create a doorway to Midgard..Earth, his brain chided, Earth….Fine, so they did not possess the means to create a doorway to Earth…on their own. Who knows what would happen if the humans managed to open the door for them.

  Foolish beings these Humans, they had no idea what else they would be letting in. Not that he cared about what happened to Earth…not much anyway. He just didn't relish another meeting with the Chitauri after the Avengers had been so kind as to dispose of them the first time. Thus freeing him from their voracious grasp.

  
  The Avengers…..his mind latched on the new subject hungrily and quickly began snowballing in this new direction of thoughts. They were fools to be taking his presence amongsl them so lightly. He could easily quash them at any moment he chose, but for now their greatest purpose appeared to be entertainment. And this certainly beat the dungeons of Asgard any day. Now, it also afforded him access to these other humans who apparently wished to play Gods. And if the Avengers thought that he had joined their 'team' so to speak, then so be it. It was just another means to an end.

  
  His stomach actually turned at the thought of destroying the Avengers and he grimaced in the dark room. He would not allow himself to develop a kinship with these lesser beings. None of them were really on the same level of intellect as he, a former prince of Asgard. None of them except maybe Stark.

  
  His brain once again turning, snowballing. Why did he allow Anthony Stark to get under his skin so? Why did he always feel so comfortable in the other man's presence? He had even slept unarmed beside the man the night before. Actually slept…peacefully. He had half attempted to stave it off, telling himself he would not, but sleep found him anyway.

  
  He tried to tell himself that it was because Stark was the weakest of the Avengers and would be the easiest to dispose of should the need arise. He also tried to tell himself that it was because of this weakness, that Stark would never even think of trying anything even remotely heroic against Loki without his beloved Iron suit. At least, that was what he tried to tell himself and the tightness in his chest the name invoked.

  
  With a loud sigh Loki sat up glancing at the clock. It was late….or early depending on which way you looked at it. He had no idea exactly when the trio had finally retired to bed, but it couldn't have been that long ago. 

  Despitehis weariness his mind refused to quell its racing and allow him the comforts of sleep. And on top of that he was slaked with thirst. Shrugging on a button down shirt to go along with his pajama bottoms, he ignored the buttoning part and headed down to the kitchen, grabbing the book Thor had brought him off his nightstand as he went. Perhaps searching through the epitome of spells would help distract his mind.

  
**OoOOoooOo**

  
  Hot skin collided as Tony felt his hair pulled roughly, jerking his head back and revealing his now exposed throat to the figure below him. He shuddered as teeth grazed down his jugular, nipping and suckling as a hungry mouth traced its path down to his collar bone.

  He was on top this time, but was far from in control. Which to Tony Stark was something so foreign as to cause a lurch in his stomach at the unknown prospects it brought. It also brought excitement, the excitement that comes with not knowing what will happen next. Of just letting go and riding the adrenaline of fear and thrill. Sure many of the partners he had slept with had pretended to be in control. And he allowed them to continue to think such naivety out of nothing but boredom, a yearning for something different. But in the end Tony was always in control and always knew the outcome.

  
  Except now, now the figure below both pulling and pushing him at the same time, was the one calling the shots. Tony strained forward, yearning for more contact with the all too cool flesh below him. It felt good against his sweaty form, almost like lying on cool tiles after a long night of drinking. But the man below him held him just far enough off as to torment him and leave him yearning for more. As he braced on shaking arms, a trickle of sweat ran down his side and the sound of his own panting filled his ears as he desperately licked his lips.

  
  He heard the wicked chuckle below him and instead of enraging him, it only served to make him want all the more. The tightening in his groin seeming to respond to the smooth voice. Looking down he was met with a flashing pair of emerald eyes and an all too sly grin.  

  Suddenly his hair was released and he surged forth. Mouths colliding in messy naked want as strong hands moved around his back, finally allowing him to press downward and grant his skin the contact it so yearned for.

  
  Tony sat up in bed panting for air. His brain quickly ascertaining his location and as he looked around, also noting that he was in fact alone in his bed this night. Letting out a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding, Stark fell back into his pillow. Chuckling to himself he ran a still shaky hand running through his sweaty hair as he replayed the dream in his now awake mind. 

  Finally he gave up on sleep. He needed a drink. Preferably something strong enough to make him forget what it was he was drinking.

  
**OoOooooOO**

  
  The first thing Tony noticed upon exiting the elevator and walking to the kitchen was that the light was on. Curious as to who else would still be up, he continued around the corner. The sight before him made his heart stutter and his stomach tighten. He almost had to laugh at how a dream, especially a recurring dream about someone, could have such a lasting affect the way you felt or looked upon a person.

  
  Loki sat on the counter, leaning back against the cabinets nonchalantly. The ancient book Thor had brought him held in his hands and a half drank glass of milk on ice sat beside him. Tony liked his lips as his brain took in far too many details. Details like the unbuttoned shirt revealing the other man's all to perfect chest and abs, while the short sleeves did nothing to hide his taught, lean biceps.

  
  "Bad kitty," Tony scolded playfully, quickly collecting himself. "Off the counter!"

  
  "Bad dreams again, Stark," Loki asked smoothly, not looking up but his tail giving a little flip from where it hung over the counter.

  
  Tony waltzed to the fridge, opening it and just standing there basking in its coolness for awhile before choosing a bottle of water over beer. This was one night he would prefer to keep his wits about him. He glanced down at his attire briefly, thankful he had chosen a tee shirt and shorts to sleep in.

  After a long swig, he held up the chilled bottle to his right eye. It had begun swelling again and was now almost fully closed. Maybe he should have listened more closely when Bruce was babbling on about ice and anti inflammatories. At least he thinks that's what he had said.

  
  Closing the fridge he stepped over in front of Loki suddenly curious. Still holding the water bottle to his offended eye, he braced against the counter beside Loki's leg and peered over the top of the book at words that were definitely not written in Engish. All the while, trying his damndest not to notice the pristine bare chest on the other side.

  
  "Find anything good," Tony asked offhandedly "I hear the butler did it."

  
  He suddenly felt a cool finger under his chin and allowed it to be lifted to meet the jade gaze now looking down upon him thoughtfully. With a sigh Loki set his book aside before taking the water bottle from Tony and placing it on the counter as well.

  
  "Anthony Stark," And damned if Loki didn't almost purr . Tony held his breath, unsure why he was letting this Demi God lead, but refusing to back down and show weakness or worse….show what was going on in his head. "You are a mess."

  
  Loki brought up his other hand and covered the smaller man's face with his long graceful fingers. Tony closed his good eye and clenched his teeth as his mind screamed at him to break the touch.   

  Instead he reached forward and found purchase on the counter with his other hand and allowed himself to be pulled forward by the soft tugging sensation he now felt in his face. His cheeks suddenly grew warm as if he was sitting too close to a fire, and the tugging sensation increased into a steady pull as though he had his face sticking out the window of a moving car.

  
  Slowly, Loki removed both hands and Tony's eyes shot open as he jerked back. Stepping backwards until he found the bar top behind him. Letting out a shaky breath he quickly lifted his hands to his face, feeling around for something, anything. He felt nothing but his own rough skin. No pain… no swelling…no missing appendages or third eyes. Slowly he allowed a smile to tug at the corner of his lips, before clearing his throat and stepping back forward to snatch his water off the opposite counter.

  
  "I do believe that is more acceptable," Loki's words were almost a question as he retrieved his book, absently rubbing his wrist as he did. Tony noted the scabbed red cuts from the boss's handcuffs were still there, just above where the copper like bracelets of the Odins Cuffs still rested.

  
  "You could have warned me." Stark scoffed as he hopped up on the bar opposite from the Demi God, suddenly feeling too vulnerable on the floor.

  
  "Now where's the fun in that?"

  
  "Does it hurt," Tony asked, suddenly serious as he motioned to the cuffs. "When you…you know."

  
  "It is not a pleasant sensation, if you must know." Loki returned with a sigh.

  
  "Then why do you do it?" Stark already knew the answer to the question, but wanted to keep the other talking. He found Loki was the easiest to talk with in these wee hours. He was more…at ease...more human.

  
  "Because I can," The Demi God replied . It was the same answer Tony would have supplied under a similar situation.

  
  "Then why not heal those," Tony asked, motioning to Loki's wrists.

  
  "The closer to the Odins Cuffs an item is, the more resistant it is to my magic."

  
  "Oh," Tony replied plainly, then suddenly realizing why Loki hadn't been able to escape from the handcuffs to begin with, added a more surprised. "Ooohhh, oh shit."

  
  "Shit is indeed the best descriptive for this situation." Loki agreed, offering a small lopsided grin.

  
  The silence hung in the air for just a moment before Tony cleared his throat and continued.

  
  "Hey, I wanted to..you know..today." He began haltingly, running a hand through his hair without thinking about it.

  
  "Tony Stark," Loki chuckled at the other man's apparent discomfort as he stumbled over the words. "Do not go so far as to ruin your contemptuous reputation by thanking me."

  
  "What? Noooo?" Stark laughed back at him. "Wouldn't dream about ruining my... ? Really?!"

  
  "Good," Loki grinned and winked knowingly at the human. "Because it was merely a means to an end. Nothing more."

  
  "Yeah…Oh hey, we're back to Tony again?" Tony tipped his water bottle at him in mock cheers, before taking a large swallow.

  
  "If you wish."

  
  Tony had to bite back the thought of what else he could get out of the so called God….if he wished.

  
  "I do, and for my next wish I'd like a banana split, a flying car, oh, and world peace," Tony grinned widely, but only met Loki's ever patient flat stare.

  
  "That's four wishes genius," Loki replied curtly. "I thought your Genies of Earth mythology only allowed three?"

  
  "Fine, then forget the world peace thing," Stark replied with a wave of his hand, hopping off the bar to walk over to the counter and hop up next to Loki. Pleased he had finally drew him into the playful banter. "It'd kinda put Steve out of a job anyway and I'd hate to have that dead beat hanging around."

  
  Tony looked down at the tail hanging between them and picked it up, flipping it around playfully and noting to himself how soft the fur on it really was. More like chinchilla than cat.

  
  "Yes, that would be dreadful," The taller man agreed, jerking his tail away from Tony in exasperation and flipping it back to his other side where the tip twitched in agitation. "Perhaps you could keep him on a chef though. He does make very edible cakes of the pan."

  
  "I don't know, see then I'd have to buy him some frilly aprons.."

  
  "Now that IS dreadful," The two shared a chuckle and the air between them suddenly relaxed as if they were old friends.

  
  Tony tried to ignore the fact that their arms were touching and trying harder to ignore the fact that the Demi God's skin was every bit a cool as it had been in his dream.

  
  Loki, for his part was also trying to ignore the contact. He had been trying to get his mind to..well, to put it bluntly, to shut up. And now it raced as to why Stark would choose to sit so close? Why he suddenly felt it was ok to be in contact with him? And why his skin felt so warm against his arm and caused his heart to race at the sensation?

  
  "So," Tony began, giving Loki a small nudge as he motioned to the book."Did you find the spell that would change you back yet?"

  
  "No," Loki sighed, ears drooping slightly and suddenly far too thoughtful. "I am afraid this volume will not be as helpful in that matter as I had previously hoped."

  
  "Yeah, well, y'know at first I was all 'oooohhh I don't know if I can be seen in public with this guy," Tony jested making his best 'aww geez' face. "But now, I don't know, it's growing on me." Loki just tipped an ear and turned to him quizzically. "And you know, we could always get you one of those little collars with the bell on it." 

  As the ancient volume Loki had been reading collided roughly with Stark's back, he was suddenly sent flying forward off the counter. The shorter man landed on his feet laughing as he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Owww! What? What?"

  
  "Anthony Stark," Loki chided only half perturbed by the human's sudden but inevitable inability to remain serious. "You do realize that Felines where worshiped as Gods in your Earth's earlier days."

  
  "Well you missed the worshiping part by a few centuries. And we're back to Anthony again? Renigging on my wish already? See, this is why I'm a dog person. "

  
  "I'll remember that the next time I feel like casting transmuting spells," Loki teased wickedly, obviously aiming the jibe directly at Tony and flashing an all too wide grin.

  
  "Hey," Stark warned holding up a finger for emphasis. "My house,my rules. There'll be no turning Tony into a dog….or a cat," He quickly added. "Or any other animal for that matter!"

  
  "Oh?" Loki asked smoothly as he slid smoothly off the counter top and stepped towards Tony. And Tony suddenly didn't care much for the mischief in those all too green eyes, but held his ground anyway. Because he was Tony Fucking Stark and he wasn't going to let this ….. this being, know that he was getting under his skin, into his head...or into his dreams. "And what is the punishment for breaking the rules in YOUR house?"

  
  "Well, to start, we'd probably have to have you neutered," Stark replied taking a large swig of his water.

  
  The look of confusion on the taller man's face brought out a theatrical sigh in Tony as he motioned for him to lean down, whispering the definition in one feline ear.

  
  Loki pulled back and looked down at the man in sudden distaste. "You actually do…that…to your animals?"

  
  "Well, yeah," Tony replied nonchalantly. "Otherwise they pee on everything in the house, wander all over town, and eventually knock up the neighbor's poodle."

  
  "That sounds more like a description of one of your 'nights out' Stark," Loki grinned at the man knowingly as he leaned back again, propping his elbows against the counter. An all too wide yawn suddenly escaping from his lips.

  
  "Touche," Tony returned dryly, then noting the yawn, he tried to stave off his own…and failed. "C'mon Mr Bigglesworth, off to bed. We've got a big day of trying to take over the world tomorrow. Wait...been there, done that,  got the Asgardian to prove it."

  
  Loki rolled his eyes at Tony's self entertaining humor and, grabbing his book, took one last drink from his milk. Tossing the glass into the sink and following Tony out of the kitchen towards the elevator. The ride up to their room was quiet as The Demi God leaned against the side of the elevator, his eyes now drooping with renewed weariness. 

  With a sigh he got off at his floor and headed to his room. Tony almost automatically followed him off the elevator before stopping himself with a shake of his head. All too glad when the doors finally closed again.

  
**OoOOooO**

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Dopio**

  
**OoOOooOo**

  
  Tony leaned over the sink, water still beading on his back as he peered into the basin. He had apparently just used the towel now wrapped around his waist as a cover up instead of making use of its drying abilities. Warm steam still hung thick in the room and Stark breathed it in deep, reveling in it's heated moistness coating his throat as he did.

  
  Suddenly, a pair of cool pale hands wrapped around his waist. Loki revelling in the warmth the other man's skin radiated as he pressed his bare chest close to the smaller man's back. Stark was taken aback by the unexpected contact and his head shot up, Chestnut eyes meeting green ones reflecting in the long mirror.

  
  "Loki," He greeted with a start.

  
  "Shhhhh," Loki purred in his ear, hands now gliding up Tony's chest, creeping ever closer to the orb of light in his chest.

  
  Stark whirled suddenly, his hands finding purchase on the Demi God's smooth chest as he weakly attempted to push away the smug Asgardian who,his brain painfully noticed, was only clad in the loose fitting bottoms he preferred to sleep in. However, facing the taller man only seemed to place him in a more precarious position as his butt was firm against the marble countertop, leaving little room between him and his uninvited guest.

  
  He opened his mouth to voice a quick witted jibe, trying to disarm the situation. But one elegantly long finger pressed to his lips, silincing him as a the opposer's other hand found his groin and palmed it delicately. 

  Stark's mind fought against the reality of the situation and the internal struggle going on in his brain was clearly painted in his face.  
Desperately, he still seeked to get distance between them and hopped up on the bathroom counter, but Loki just followed him forward. Ever sly grin painting his lips as he placed a hand on either side of the half nude man below him and leaned forward, breathing in the other man's still soapy scent.

  Tony licked his lips in prepration as he finally relinquished all denial of the situation. Lips met, gently at first, then more firmly as Tony's hands found purchase in Loki's raven locks, pulling the other man down towards him. Stark tasted like mint, he had obviously just brushed his teeth and the still crisp flavor mixing with Loki's cool breath created almost an electric tingle in their mouths. Causing them to dive deeper in the kiss, tounges crashing excitededly.

  
  Loki grasped Tony firmly by the waist and quicky pulled him forward, their groins now at the perfect height to meet. And as they crashed together...

  
  "Son of a Bilge snipe," Loki's eyes flew open and he sat up with wide eyed catching his breath and taking in the dimly lit bedroom. 'What in Helheim was that?"

  
  Loki thought about it for only a moment, before chuckling to himself and sinking back into his bed. He covered his eyes with one arm as he continued to laugh at the hilarity of the moment. Oh he had let Tony under his skin alright. All this time spent with the human had also allowed him to let him straight into his dreams as well.

  
  A wicked smirk painted his lips as he thought over the dream. Wondering how far he could push the human into making it a reality. It would certainly prove more entertaining than just tinkering with his science toys. He knew Tony had transgressions with both sexes in the past, but even for the mighty Anthony Stark, conning the human to lower his guard to allow him to be bedded by a known villian, would take every trick his silver tongue muster. Although, this did present itself to be quite an intruiging challenge to be sure.

  
  Still, even as he thought of it another thought tugged at the back of his mind as well as his chest. With a sigh, Loki pursued the thought to it's depth and the smirk fadded away. He wasn't nieve enough to call it love. Asgardians did not fall in love lightly and it often took centuries of courtship.

  However, he recognized a crush when he saw it. And the way he always seeked out Stark's companionship, lowered his guard in the human's presence, even revelled in his touch. There was no denying the situation.  
He had had brief relations back in Asgard. Had even used many a servant both male and female to service his own pleasures and curiosities. Being a prince certainly had it's perks to be sure. 

  The only real problem was which direction Loki wanted to play this out. Would he use the human for his own entertainment and devices, or seek a mutual affiliation. Thus allowing Stark more freedom to pursue his own desires as well.

  
  The latter did seem more interesting, but much less likely to come to fruition as it would require Tony to also share mutal feelings. And no matter how much the humans tolerated him and even humored his presence among them. To expect to share any intamacy with them seemed to be the same as asking for the moon and the stars all at the same time.

  
  With another sigh, Loki turned onto his side and spied the ancient volume on his nightstand. It had taken him no time at all to locate the spell that would reverse his current situation. As soon as he figured out the basic transmutations he could've used while intoxicated, it was easy to locate. Why he had lied to Tony Stark was a different deeper matter entirely.

  
  He had originally thought he would locate the spell, reverse the changes and be done with it. But as soon as he found it, he also suddenly felt a great doubt. Something he didn't realize was there until he thought about dismissing it.

  
  The humans seemed to be more comfortable with him in his current, more feline state. They joked, they jibed, and most importantly, they touched. He hadn't realized he'd miss all the familiar closeness he enjoyed back on Asgard. Friends and family always touching, hugging, not being ashamed to share the same space as each other. 

  The physical contact was, he decided, on the same level as air. Not important until you weren't getting any. And now that he had it again, he was hesitant to once again give it up. Found he craved it. Oh sure, he would pretend among the humans to be put off by their hands constanly rubbing his head, or patting his arm or worse, touching his cheek as Tony had done the other night. His hands so rough, yet so warm.

  
  He shook the thought off before it could take off and headed towards the shower. The dawn light leaking in through his window told him the others would soon be up as well and they needed to get back to figuring out what the men at the museum had been after.

  
**OoOOoooOo**

  
  "Brother, I am so proud of your actions in battle yesterday," Thor beemed between bites of pancake. "I knew you would see what I have seen in my time amongst humans! The Earth will forever be safe with the both of us watching over it."

  
  Loki , sitting beside him at the breakfast bar, did not even seem to be listening as he slowly chewed a mouthful of pancake. Steve just smiled at Thor's enthusiasm as he cooked up another batch to keep up with the larger Demi God's appetite.

  
  Thor took a large gulp of his coffee, leaving only a couple more swallows left as he slammed it back down on the table. "Both Father and Mother are pleased with your progress here. They also believe this time amongst the humans will serve you every bit as well as it has me."

  
  Loki reached over and grabbed Thor's coffee cup, opening his mouth and throwing back it's contents in one large gulp before returning to his plate of food.

  
  "Lookiii," Thor chided. "You should not be drinking so early in the day."

  
  "If I am expected to sit here and have this conversation with you," The leaner man returned impatiently. "Then I am well within my rights to have that and more."

  
  "What, we're drinking already," Tony asked sauntering into the room he snatched a piece of pancake off of Loki's plate and popped it into his mouth, seating himself beside him. Earning a sigh from the taller man. "Sounds like a good day to me."

  
  "No," Steve admonished, sliding a plate of pancakes in front of Stark.

  
  Loki suddenly gave a half smirk as he and Tony exchanged brief glances. Both conjuring up the same image of Rogers doning a frilly apron before erupting into snickers.

  
  "What'd I miss," Steve asked smiling himself even though he didn't know the joke.

  
  "Oh nothing," Stark replied nonchelantly "We were just discussing the details of hiring a cook."

  
  "Oh yeah," Cap pursued, wanting all the details to a missed conversation.

  
  "Another time," Bruce interupted, striding purposefully into the room and tossing a file full of loose papers onto the counter. He had obviously been up for awhile."Hydra's back."

  
  "Party Pooper," Tony scolded as he retrieved the file, opening it to reveal the documents inside.

  
  "Seriously," Rogers asked, swallowing at a lump in his throat as he peered over the counter at the file himself.

  
  "Unfortunately, yes," Bruce continued, crossing his arms as he explained. "SHIELD received positive ID a few hours ago."

  
  "Meaning those two from the museum finally spilled their guts," Stark added for him as he flipped through the documents. "I wonder how they finally managed to convince them to do that."He quirked his eyebrows evilly at the thought.

  "Perhaps they were threatened with spending an hour listening to your incessant chatter," Loki offered smoothly.

  
  This only earned him the slightest of scowls from Tony who was otherwise distracted.

  
  "So what where they after the moonrock for," Steve asked,trying to keep everyone on subject.

  
  "Apparently they've been harvesting similar rocks all over the U.S.," Bruce continued. "Caronite, Titanium oxide, Paladium, irridium.."

  
  Loki slid his plate away from him and rose from the bar, pacing over to gaze out the large picture widow. He ran one elegant hand down his face before letting out a long sigh and staring far too thoughtfully at the street below. The group watched him, everyone coming to the same conclusion he had.

  
  "Could they open another doorway, using just these minerals," Thor asked, suddenly on edge himself.

  
  "I doubt it, they'd need a catalyst," Bruce offered. "Some way to power it."

  
  "But the Tesseract is back on Asgard," Thor continued hopefully. "There's no way.."

  
  "The Tessearct is not all in one piece," Loki said quietly, still not turning to face the group, not wanting the apprehension he felt to be revealed. "You forget, it had several shards extracted from its form over the centuries."

  
  "Yeah," Steve snapped, suddenly remembering their encounter with the alien cube not so long ago. "Loki's staff contained a piece of it."

  
  "Do you think it's possible these humans could have located another such piece." Thor inquired, eyebrows furrowing at the grimm prospect.

  
  "Let's hope not," Tony stated, closing the file and sliding it back across the counter to Banner. "Either way, we'd better find them before they get a chance to use it."

  
  The kitchen was a sudden flurry as the Avengers sprang to their feet and rushed down to the lab, compiling every bit of data they could find on locating the where abouts of these new Hydra opperatives.

  
  Everyone except for Loki, who remained staring out of the window, hands clasped behind his back as he tried to deny the chill of dread creeping down his back.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Breve**

  
**OoOooOo**

  
  For all their exuberance and furver, the group had no luck that day finding information on the whereabouts of the new Hydra lay out. Or the next day either. And by the end of the week and no further reports of Hydra activity, the group was beginning to run out of steam.

  
**OooOooOo**

  
  Thor had been extra exuberant that morning at breakfast. Hounding Loki incessantly about family and Rogers and had been almost as annoying as they somehow got on the subject of honor and duty. By the time Stark entered the kitchen with his usual snarkyness, Loki was about to his breaking point and the day had just begun.

  
  Some days it seemed the humans grated on his every nerve and just their presence made his skin crawl. His brother only exacerbated the sensation. When he decided he could take no more,, he grabbed the freshly filled coffee mug Thor had just prepared for himself, ignoring his brother's protests and exited the kitchen. Off handedly wondering how long one could sanely put up with the humans without tearing their heads off just to gain some piece and quiet.

  
  Thor, not one for all this science, had excused himself for the day to go visit Jane. And Steve had also made some excuse about 'training' to be absent from the lab. Leaving only Bruce to peruse the pages of electronic data on the Holo board alone. Tony had of course lost interest after day one and was back to tinkering with his iron suit he wore. The lower half, well half of the lower half anyway. The left boot lay on the work desk in front of him as he fiddled and tweaked it's controls.

  
  Tony raised an eyebrow as he turned to the remaining Asgardian beside him. Loki sat in his usual seat, sipping idly on his second mug of coffee as he perused his book of ancient spells. Not really reading the text, but wanting to empty his mind by staring at something familiar. He didn't really wish to be amongst the humans today, but the humans didn't wish for him to explore the tower alone, what with Thor away and all. So to quell tension and avoid dragging out a further argument, Loki had just conceded to follow the two down to the lab.

  
  "Happy hour moved up to 9 am on Fridays," Tony asked, not quite sure why he was even being the voice of reason. "I didn't get that memo. Jarvis why didn't I receive that memo?"

  
  "I have no record of any such memo, sir," The AI replied curtly.

  
  "Bruce?"

  
  Banner just smiled at Stark knowingly. Tony had sworn off drinking before noon after his last mishap involving the Iron Man suit and Natasha's precious Lotus. He had been lucky to come out of that mishap alive.

  
  "Well,there we have it! It must be Fuck Off Friday," Tony continued now on a roll. "With a start like this, I can't wait to be ashamed of what I'll do this weekend."

  
  "Are you actually attempting to lecture me about my actions," Loki scoffed back at the smaller man. "Honestly, some days I don't get nearly enough credit for managing not to be a violent psychopath."

  
  "Yeah, and I don't get near enough credit for being a genius," Stark quipped back. "Cry me a river about it sometime. But what if Hydra where to attack again?"

  
  "Then I would fight them in my drunken state and still fair better than you."

  
  "Yeah, well don't be too sure there, Felix," Tony tightened a final screw on his leg armor and roughly slapped in in place."And by the way, what IS it with the cat ears. Shouldn't they be gone by now?"

  
  "The spell will wear off on its own in due time," Loki replied taking another large drink of his coffee. He didn't know why Stark insisted on tormenting him today. Some days it seemed the human was more put off by his very presence than others. Yet the man insisted, no actually ordered was more the verbiage, for him to be down here while Thor was away. "And for the last time Anthony, I do have a name."

  
  "Yeah, right, Loki," Tony snatched the cup of coffee from the Demi God as soon as he sat it down and quickly threw back it's remaining contents. Earning him a perturbed glare from the taller man. "Oh great god of eight legged horses and cheap dates."

  
  "Is that why you keep the master cuff on, Anthony Stark," Loki bit back agitation growing. "Do you see me as a cheap date, here to entertain your vices? Or is there some other necessity that keeps me chained to your being?"

  
  "Keep your friends close," The human replied instantly, looking thoughtfully at his feet as he stood and paced back and forth. " keep your enemies closer."

  
  "So which am I?" Loki almost dared the man's reply.

  
  "Hmm, you know, the jury's still out," Tony replied too coolly. "I'll have to get back to you on that one."

  
  "So you'll be saving your revenge for another day then," Loki purred wickedly.

  
  "See that's the thing about revenge," Tony returned still quite sure of himself. "It's best dished out when the other side least expects it."

  
  "I'm out guys," Bruce said exiting with a weary sigh, he did not want to be anywhere near these two when Tony was in one of his moods. "Try not to kill each other. I'd hate to have to try to explain it to Thor. For either one of you."

  
  Tony just waved at him offhandedly as he stomped back and forth testing out the boot.  
"You know, speaking of spells, why wouldn't you have made the tail prehensile," Stark asked as he continued stomping around the room. "Seems like it would have been more useful? And can you even hear any better with those ears or are they just for show?"

  
  "Why don't we give you a pair and let you find out for yourself," Loki spat, suddenly on his feet and standing in Stark's path as he went to stomp by. With the suit's legs on they were practically eye to eye.

  
  Tony refused to back down, staring into the flashing emerald eyes and trying to ignore their closeness and the sudden uncomfortable memory it brought of a particularly racy dream he had had just the previous night . He honestly had no reason to be pushing the Asgardian's buttons today, but he was feeling frustrated and Loki's buttons were easy to push.

  
  "That will not fire you know."

  
  Tony was suddenly taken aback by Loki's words and didn't quite register what was said."Wha.."

  
  "The left leg apparatus," Loki continued, still not breaking the stare but now smiling smugly. "In your haste to belittle me, you failed to properly calibrate the energy output. Therefor, it will not fire. But of course, you know this already, being the great and wise Tony Stark after all."

  
  He passed him a sly wink as he saw his words finally registering.

  
  "Right," Tony scoffed openly. "Trust me Asgadian, I know what I'm doing. You stick to your spells and chasing balls of yarn and leave the science to me."

  
  With that he fired the thrusters, grinning smugly as they both fired evenly, lifting him off the floor.

  
  "Of course," Loki returned raising a knowing eyebrow and stepping back to give the other man more room. "My mistake."

  
  "Damn ri..iii..iii...ight.." The left rocket started sputtering and Tony fought to keep control of the armor with just the one working leg.

  
  Loki chuckled openly at the human as he veered this way and that around the room.  
"Oh what's the matter, Stark," He jeered and Tony seemed to wobble more at his voice. "Not so in control now are we? Oooohhhhhooohooo shaky shaky."

  
  "Would...you...shut...up...oh, God..." He had to lean with all his might to avoid taking out the giant holo screen on one side of the room.

  
  "Yes?"Loki replied smoothly now almost lost entirely in laughing at the human's plight.

  
  "Not...you," Tony growled back and suddenly he was headed straight for the other man.  
Loki stepped back, but caught the step just as Tony surged towards him. The surge was all the left leg seemed to have left and it suddenly shut off. Stark having just enough sense to hit the kill switch on the matching right leg as he plowed into the retreating Demi God.

  
  Tony let out a breath of relief as he opened his eyes to find out where he landed. He was expecting the floor, but assumed it would have been harder. He was met with an impatient green glare and the sudden rise and fall of the Asgardian letting out a sigh below him.

  
  "Well that could've gone worse," He quipped, finding himself frozen in place waiting for the other man's violent response to him landing literally on top of him.

  
  "I doubt it," Came Loki's smooth reply. Tony's metal legs were tangled in his and he was as of yet quite unsure as to how to untangle the wretchedly heavy things.

  
  "No,seriously, this one time.."

  
  "Tony stark," Loki cut him off mid spiel. "Are you planning on removing yourself anytime soon?"

  
  "Oh, we're back to Tony again? See I like it when you drink. It completely removes that stick you keep up your ass."

  
  Loki opened his mouth to retort only to close it again in confusion. Not quite sure how to react to such a comment or even to what a comment implied.

  
  "What? No reply from the peanut gallery? Last time I rendered you speechless I.."

  
  "ANTHONY STARK," Loki fumed finally finding his voice again. "Would you please...GET OFF?"

  
  "Only if you promise to call me Tony from now on."

  
  "Staaaark," Loki's voice was more of a warning growl now and his ears pinned as his tail started lashing angrily.

  
  "C'mon, you can do it...Toooony..Ta..O..Ny."

  
  "Fine,Tony, Get the fuck off me! NOW!"Loki was beginning to grow more than a bit uncomfortable with the heat of the other man's body pressing against him.

  
  "Fuck?" Tony continued pushing the the usually reserved man's buttons.

  
  "OFF!" Loki fumed.

  
  "Off?"

  
  "YES!" Loki clarified, hands braced on Stark's chest as if to assist in the matter. "As in the general direction I would wish you to fuck!"

  
  "Well, since you asked so nice," Tony quipped back with a quick grin and a smooth chuckle at the other's obvious discomfort. Taking just a brief moment longer to revel in the coolness of the Demi God's skin radiating through his clothes. Damn dreams! "Good use of verbiage, by the way. I taught you well," He continued, trying to get purchase with his hand and untangle his legs. Loki at the same raised his head as much as possible, trying to see past Stark to further aid their progress. "Very..." His hand suddenly slipped on the floor and he fell forward, all his weight once again pressing into the cool form below him and his face and lips colliding with...another set of much softer than imagined lips.

  
  Both froze instantly at the unexpected contact, eyes shut tight, Loki's ears shot forward, each afraid to move or breathe as surprised and somewhat excited minds raced, wondering what the other was going to do.

  
  Stark, finally just thinking to himself 'fuck-it', pushed forward into the kiss, testing,  breathing coming back slow. Loki lowered his head and allowed the other man to follow him down as he relaxed into the experience as well. Hands still pressed on Tony's chest, but not pressing against the weight either. Both were surprised by the other's willingness to proceed and not backing down.

  
  Suddenly, Tony found the situation far too comfortable and pulled back, breaking the kiss and staring in total shock down at the pale face below him.

  
  "Well," He panted, eyes remaining locked on the all to green ones meeting his gaze with almost as much shock. "That was..."

  
  "Unexpected," Loki finished for him.

  
  "Quite."Tony finding purchase on the floor finally pushed himself to his feet. "I need a drink."

  
  "Agreed," Loki said climbing to his own feet and straightening his hair with both hands. Still not quite believing what had just happened.

  
  "C'mon. I'm buying," Stark announced, taking off the leg armor and heading straight to the door. "We need to get the hell out of this place. Been cooped up too long."

  
  "Agreed," Loki replied again, starring at the floor as he followed Stark to the elevator, both standing on opposite sides and avoiding eye contact as it surged to the main level.

  
**OooOOooOo**

  
**Oh this chapter was such fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Did anyone else think 'Thank God, it's about time those two kissed!' LOL Now let's see what they do with it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Lucky 13**

  
**OoOOoo**

  
  They had actually gotten side tracked on their way out the door or rather, the more correct term would be waylayed, as Bruce caught them before they could escape unnoticed. For their part Tony and Loki did not appear as if anything was amiss. And Banner harangued them for hours on details about the Tesseract, Tony's suit, Loki's cuffs..honestly, it suddenly seemed like all the guy wanted to do was chat. And why, when all they wanted to do was get out the door and have a nice breakfast of booze to make them forget this day even started?

  Once Banner had discovered this, it seemed he stalled them further, suddenly coming up with a hundred things that required Stark's immediate attention. And when Bruce had The Other Guy gleaming in his eyes, even Stark conceded to his ways. Loki just rolled his eyes and headed to his room to take his mind off the morning events by reviewing his volume of spells some more.

  
  By the time Tony once again ran into Loki, it was already late that evening. He grabbed the slender man by the arm as the other man headed towards the kitchen and ushered him quickly to the door.

  
  "Shhhh," He urged, looking around nervously as they made their mistake. "Don't ask, just go."

  
**OOooOoo**

  
  They entered the bar with all intentions of going their separate ways to possibly find company amongst the opposite sex. But after a few drinks, they now sat side by side at one tall table. Their proximity no longer an issue now that Stark had plenty of Scotch to wash away his earlier inhibition.

  
  "So then she just left," Tony explained taking a rather large swallow of his drink. "no two week notice, no discussion. Just a straight to the point 'goodbye Anthony' and she was gone."

  
  "Your love life IS tragic," Loki sighed, nursing his fourth cup of coffee that day or was it his fifth. Either way he still felt it wasn't enough. Or was it that he wasn't drunk enough? One of the two. Perhaps he was starting to build up a tolerance to this midgardian drink. He sure hoped not.

  
  "Enough about me," Stark quickly interjected, slapping the taller man on the arm for emphasis. "What about you."

  
  "I have no love life," Loki replied very matter of factly.

  
  "Ohhhhh,c'mon now. There had to have been some fly honeys back on Asgard."

  
  "I'm not quite sure I.."

  
  "Wait," Tony suddenly cut in, the idea lighting up his eyes. "You're not a virgin are you? Say it ain't so. No really..say it if it's so. You can tell me."

  
  Loki almost spit the mouthful of drink he happened to try to take at the other man's words. "Tony Stark, I assure you that I had many relations back on Asgard. I am a prince remember. My status alone offered me many an...opportunity."

  
  "Ohhhh," Stark agreed, nodding his head at the thought. "I can see where that could come in handy." Then he threw an arm over the taller man's shoulders leaning in almost as if confiding in him. "But I'm not talking about ...relations as you so eloquently put it...I'm talking about Loooooovvvveee. Haven't you ever been in love?"

  
  "Only once I assure you," Loki replied, removing Tony's arm from his shoulder. "And I will not be repeating that endeavor anytime soon."

  
  "I here ya brother," Tony agreed as he tipped his drink to him."Those women, they'll cut your heart out with a knife."

  
  "Or a spoon," Loki offered taking a long swallow himself.

  
  "Yeah..er..why a spoon?"

  
  Just then they were interrupted by the waitress bringing them fresh drinks. "One scotch on the rocks for you mister Stark," and she passed him a sly wink. "And one coffee with cream, two sugars for tall dark and handsom over here."

  
  Loki pulled the low english style cap down tighter over his ears and automatically wrapped his tail tighter around his leg where it was tucked inside his trousers.. They had decided to go with a regular disguise to hide his feline features in public rather than depending on the Asgardian's magic not to fail him in his somewhat inebriated. Tony had dashed into the department store, coming back with the clothes and for his part, at least had the decency to look out the window while the slender man changed in the back of the car. Or atleast he pretended to.

  
  "So are you going to be joining our karaoke contest tonight Mr Stark," she asked with an all too wide grin. "The winner gets Five grand."

  
  "Nooo, we couldn't," Tony was just turning down her offer when a sudden thought popped in his head and he winked wickedly to Loki. "Wait. Scratch . Absolutely."

  
  "No," Loki corrected quickly, seeing the mischief in the other man's eyes and not liking it's implications one bit.

  
  "Weeeeee," He made sure he took in the other man in that implication." will be happy to."

  
  He threw an arm back around the Asgardian's shoulders and patted him on the chest as the waitress shrugged and left them to return to her duties.

  
  "Stark.."

  
  "Ah, ah, ahhh," Tony admonished with a waggle of his finger.

  
  "Tony," Loki corrected with a sigh. He had witnessed this 'karaoke' one one other occasion and did not want any part of the human's drunk tradition of caterwauling. "You can not be serious."

  
  "I'm always serious," This earned him a cocked 'are-you-serious' eyebrow from the other man "OK. Fine, almost always serious. C'mon, I've heard that golden voice of yours. Besides, it will help cover the damages to my lab."

  
  "Damages caused by your own administrations," Loki chided chuckling at the not so distant memory.

  
  "Yeah, you're right. I'll probably just give it Steve to donate to kittens for a cause of some such." Then continuing to share his great plan, Tony leaned in even closer. "Now I'll lead of course. You only having experience with the great battle hymns of Asgard."

  
  To this Loki laughed openly at Tony's smugness. "I assure you,that I have become quite familiar in what you humans consider harmonious scores during my time here. Most of them it seem to revolve around this Love you are currently so obsessed with."

  
  "Harmonious score? Are we back to talking about your conquests between the sheets again."

  
  "Most definitely not," Loki coughed, grabbing his fresh coffee and taking a large sample. "And I would be ever so pleased if we never discussed such matters again."

  
  "Like we never discussed what happened this morning." Tony sat back looking at the Demi God expectantly awaiting his response.

  
  "I was under the impression that there was nothing to discuss." The taller man returned his gaze smugly over the rim of his cup.

  
  "Nothing to discuss?" Stark continued to push, seeing the Asgardian swallow uncomfortably and loose a bit of his usually unshakable facade. "So that was nothing then? You kissing me in the lab? I know I'm dashingly irresistible and all. Or so I've been told."

  
  "The correct recollection would be you kissing me, Tony Stark," Loki corrected smoothly. "Right after YOU damaged your precious lab and fell on top of me."

  
  "Oh I kissed you?" Tony disagreed chuckling.

  
  "Mr Stark," The waitress interrupted loudly. "You're up!"

  
  "Yes," Loki replied, continuing their argument even as he was pulled to his feet by Stark and led towards the stage. Taking one very large gulp of his drink before being pulled away from it. This was not going to be one of his finer moments and he wanted to make sure his memory would be completely soused before continuing.

  
  "This isn't over," Tony stated pointing at the Demi God purposefully.

  
  "Of course not," The taller man replied with an eye roll. "Why would I ever expect otherwise."

  
**OooOOooOO**


	14. Chapter 14

**OOooOOoo**

  
**Chapter 14 alt Melody Latte**

  
**OooooOOoo**

  
  "C'mon big shot. You're up.," Tony teased and jibed, coaxing the other reluctant man with that smooth voice of his. "You're voice is far better than mine tonight. Too much Scotch...Oh, I know, sing us a loooove song." He added with a too wry smile.

  
  "Tony Stark," Loki disagreed shaking his head. "I absolutely will not..."

  
  "C'mon," Tony continued cutting off the other man's protest as he led him up on stage. "You don't want to leave all these people waiting. They're your fans."

  
  As if to emphasize, Tony waved to the crowd and they just cheered and whistled the two's progress across the stage.

  
  "I do not care what these..."

  
  "Ah, ah, ahhh," Tony warned with a waggle of his finger. "Play nice."

  
  This earned him a irritated sigh from the other man as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Tony knew, inch by inch he was starting to convince the other to go his way.

  
  "C'mon,  don't be scared." Stark continued, leading him by the elbow. "Your voice is awesome, I know. I've heard it."

  
  "I am not scared"Loki pulled his elbow away vehemently.

  
  "What if I beg," And Stark paused, now taking the taller man by both arms, as he peered up at him, giving him his best puppy dog eyes and pouting lips , noting the discomfort and questioning that was briefly painted on the other man's face as he did. "Hmmmm? Please, please, pleeeeaaase."

  
  Loki flashed him a glare, feeling once again as though he were back on Asgard and being coaxed off on one of his brother's 'adventures'. Ironically, it seemed as though Thor and Tony shared a similar tone and unfortunately, similar skills at weaseling under Loki's skin. "Anthony Stark, you ARE incouragable."

  
  "Oh,you have no idea," Tony flashed him a wink as he moved back towards the edge of the stage, knowing by the defeat now painted on the Demi God's face that he was about to get his way. And didn't he always. Hell yeah. Why? Because he was Tony Fucking Stark. As if to emphasize he winked and waved to the crowd who only cheered in anticipation.

  
  "Oh you will pay for this digression, Stark."

  
  "Pshhh," Tony scoffed with a wave of his hand. "Promises, promises."

  
  Loki turned to the computer to scroll through the songs, having become quite familiar with how Earth technology worked. Pausing now and then he'd pass a disgruntled glare over to where Tony stood with one arm across his chest and the other stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

  
  Suddenly the tall man paused, a wicked grin spreading across his lips as he waved his hand smoothly across the computer screen. To anyone it would simply look as though he was choosing a song, but even Tony could see the screen flicker briefly from where he stood and was instantly concerned as the Asgardian turned to him gleaming wickedly, microphone in hand. Tony inadvertently swallowed nervously, suddenly second guessing his decision and reminding himself not for the first time that no matter how in control Tony looked, the Demi God always maintained his own small amount of control in the end.

  
(Song: Bad Romance by 30 Seconds To Mars)

  
*Hit Play...now ;)*

  
  Loki's eyes where closed as he began crooning out the intro of the song he'd chosen. His melodic voice carrying the low pitch easily. Stark could only watch on in silent distrust at the Asgardian's actions. He had started this, Nothing to do but let it play out and see where it went.  
  
  Green eyes flashing under low lids, Loki scanned the crowd briefly before settling as he pulled a young waitress girl up on the stage. The young girl blushed fiercely, and only had eyes for the taller man as he continued crooning, reaching out an elegant hand to gently rake it through her blond hair.  
  
  He passed Tony a scandalous glare as he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled the girls head back, making as though he was going to kiss her now open mouth as he sang. Only to push her away again as he waltzed down the stage, seeming to search for his next victim. The girl nearly swooning in his wake. 

  Tony took a moment to take note of how truly attractive the Asgardian must be to the women here on Earth. He was a Demi God after all and his pale skin against his sable hair just seemed to glow. And that smile of his was nearly irresistible.Hell, even he made that silly english cap look very hip. He shook himself from his reverie as Loki pulled another far too young girl to the stage. What was she like 16? She shouldn't even be in a place like this.  
  
  Loki ran his free hand down the girls side, all the way around hip and back up again as he arched over her, singing silkily in her ear. Even Stark had to laugh. Oh he was a smooth one,this Asgardian. Definitely no virgins here.  
  
  He led the younger girl over to where the waitress was still waiting onstage and left them both, approaching Tony as he sang towards him. Their eyes locked, that wicked grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

  He grabbed Stark by the arm and pulled him to the waiting girls who welcomed the known billionaire, playboy with open arms.Tony never one to turn away from the spotlight, danced along between the girls, eying them up and down appreciatively.

  Stark thought this was turning out to be an ok night, feeling the women against his side as they moved and swayed. Nope, not too bad at all.

  
Loki suddenly towered over the trio, as he threw an arm over Tony's shoulder and purred defiantly in his ear. The words to the song he had chosen raising goosebumps along Stark's flesh. The taller man movimg fluently ase slipped between the young waif and Stark. Eyes casting obscenely over the shorter man.  
  
  Stark puffed up his already inflated ego and turned to face the Demi God. Locking his gaze almost daringly as he stepped towards him. He'll be damned if he was going to let this trickster from another world show him up onstage. He was...you guessed it..Tony Fucking Stark.  
  
  But suddenly a cool set of fingers brushed down his jaw and his eyes lost some of their current facade. Just a flicker. But enough to earn an all too knowing grin from the already brazen Asgardian.  
  
  Loki quickly removed his hand, stepping back and pushing the young girl back against Tony. As he continued to seemingly retreat across the stage, his own facade falling away from his face as he went. Tony watched him go, wanting to follow, but was stuck between the two women, locked in place more like it. But he was no longer dancing along as his fuzzy mind tried to grasp was that Asgardian playing at?  
Loki continued to sing, but kept his emerald eyes on the trio. And all the while the strange words of love poured from the man's mouth. Why had Loki chosen this song anyway? Was he trying to tell him something? No, surely that was just the scotch talking.

  Eyes closing now,  the Demi God leaned into the microphone as he belted out the lyrics. Going all out in his exhibition.

  'Well now,' Tony thought to himself with a dry smirk, 'Look at who suddenly wants to win a Oscar for his performance.'

  Loki waited still and silent, appearing to be in deep thought as the music played. When his green eyes opened again they instantly locked on Tony's.. Stark quizzically thought they were shining and his logical mind tried to make sense of what he saw there as Loki slowly stalked far too feline like back towards the group. All the while, his voice giving birth to harmonic words of a violent love.   
  
  Sadness? Yes, sadness Stark's mind finally decided, although at the same time finding the thought too abstract to fully accept. And Tony suddenly noticed how young the Asgardian actually looked in the dim bar light. Young and emotionally damaged..Pain and hate all spilling out of the other man's mouth and Tony thought any second now tears would start spilling out from the other man's eyes as why?

  Tony focused on the words driving the other man. Words of wanting to be lover's and not friends. Surely that wasn't aimed at him. Could they even be considered friends?  
  
  Loki seemed to quickly recover, his face now returning almost instantly back to it's former bravado, before turning away. Leaving Tony to question if he had actually seen anything else there at all or if it was just the alcohol and dim lighting as he watched the tall figure retreat again across the stage. 'Smoke and mirrors' he reminded himself with a chuckle, running a hand quickly down his face to clear his thoughts.  
  
  The Demi God now seemed to only have eyes for the cheering frantic crowd and Tony suddenly noted how they were reacting to Loki's little show. It appeared they were enjoying it just fine. Eating it up in fact. Did...did that one girl just flash him? Holy shit, get a grip people!

  
  Loki's eyes closed again and he dropped to his knees on the stage before the hungry crowd as he finished. Oh yeah, he was milking them for all it was worth. And they were eagerly willing to follow. The sly devil.  
  
  As the music faded and the crowd roared, Tony waltzed over waving appreciatively to Loki's new fans and patting the still kneeling man on the shoulder. The Demi God turned to look up at him, offering his wide toothy grin as he climbed to his feet.

  
  "Nice show," Tony greeted wryly, keeping one hand on the taller man's shoulder as they waved. "Where'd you learn that, Broadway of Asgard?"

  
  "I believe I saw it on Your Tube," Loki corrected still grinning and Tony couldn't help but think of the cat that ate the canary.

  
  "Yeah, well, it's YouTube genius," Stark corrected as he led the other man down off the stage and back to their table.

  
  "It is not my tube," Loki argued back as they took their seats. "It was in fact on your computer."

  
  "Details, details," Tony dismissed with a wave of his hand. "You are however, quite the crooner. You're no Frank Sinatra or Axel Rose, but you do alright."

  
  "Tony Stark," Loki paused from taking a drink to raise an eyebrow at the shorter man. "That was very nearly a compliment."

  
  "Yes, it very nearly was." Tony shook his head and tipped his drink at him before throwing it back.

  
  "But I assure you," Loki continued leaning in almost conspiratorially. "Being a prince wasn't my only means of getting what I wanted."

  
  "mmmm," was Tony's only non committal response as he motioned for the waitress to bring them another round.

  
**OooOoo**

  
**Weeeeeee that was fun! I really need to learn how to make fanvids.**   
**Oh and of course they won, but I didn't write that in. Just use your imaginations to picture Tony's face as they accepted the check and he urged Loki to "Just smile and wave,my friend. Smile and wave."**


	15. Chapter 15

  
**Yay smut! But warning: I'm keeping it light. I've written graphic smut in the past and we all know where to find similar stories on the interwebs to scratch that graphic itch when we need it. But I wanted to keep this story light and felt too much graphic would spoil the mood.**   
**Sooooo, enjoy -)**

  
**Chapter 15: Cortado**

**OoooOo**

  
  Tony and Loki piled into the awaiting car, both still laughing from the night's events. The driver quickly shut the door and they were soon on their way back to the tower.

  
  "So," Stark began, fetching himself a fresh drink from the car's stocked mini bar. "About that kiss."

  
  "Are we back on that again," Loki asked with an eye roll.

  
  "Yes,but..."

  
  In one fluid movement, Loki moved from his seat beside the shorter man and, twisting, straddled him cutting off whatever snarky quip the other man was about to make. In the same motion, his long, cool fingers moved to cradle Tony's face as their lips once again crashed together. Hungry, demanding, almost ravenous in their haste. The Demi God's tongue grazed smoothly across his lips and Stark was taken for a moment by surprise, but quickly opened to the advance, allowing Loki's tongue to seek out his, tasting, pushing, battling for control.

  
  Setting down his drink beside him, Stark ran his hands up into the raven locks above him, something he'd secretly wanted to do ever since dreaming about it. He pulled off the Asgardian's cap and gently ran his hands up the two feline ears. They were soft, almost addicting to the touch and as they twitched suddenly under his touch, Loki paused, pulling back and searching the human's chestnut eyes.

  
  "Just so we're both on the same page," Tony breathed, never missing the chance to insert his wit. "You're kissing me."

  
  With a primal growl, Loki grabbed the shorter man by the jaw and surged forward again. Teeth clashing, tongues working desperately as if they couldn't get enough taste of one another to satiate their lust.

  
  The car stopped outside the tower and the sudden jolt caused the two to pause in their heated ministrations and stare at the lighted entryway in sudden recognition.

  
  "Can't you just, I don't know, beam us up or something," Tony asked quizzically. "I mean, what's the point of having all that magic..."

  
  "If I don't use it to benefit our own sexual endeavors," Loki asked cocking one eyebrow at the man, still not moving from his spot on Tony's lap. "I am afraid my magic would be somewhat limited by by current inebriated state. I would more likely beam us to Peru than successfully make the jump with both of us to your chambers."

  
  "Hmmm," Tony said with a head tilt. "Well, I hear the weathers nice there this time of year."

  
  With a sigh, Loki climbed off his lap and, smoothing his hair,climbed out of the car. To their luck,the tower seemed empty as they stumbled across it's threshold.

  
  " Jarvis," Stark began. "Who's home."

  
  "Dr Banner and Mr Rogers have both retired to their room for the evening, sir. The Asgardian Thor has yet to return" The AI replied curtly.

  
 "Oh, ho hoo," Tony nudged Loki and winked knowingly at the taller man. "Looks like somebody else is getting' lucky tonight!"

  
  As if for emphasis, Stark circled his hips a few times before giving them a crude thrust.

  
  "Is that how you do it here on Earth then?" Loki jibed, the two slowly making their way to the elevator as if they hadn't just been making out in the car.  "Just a swirl and a thrust like that."

  
  "No,that was just.."

  
  "I would have thought surely," Loki continued half mockingly, cutting off Tony's retort as they climbed into the elevator. He knew exactly how and when to push the human's buttons to work for his benefit. "Out of all the humans in this entire realm, that you would have better moves than that."

  
  "Oh you have no.."

  
  "No, no, no, that's ok," Loki cut him off again,.smiling down at the shorter man's growing frustration."I'm sure your Earth women simply adore that move."

  
  Now it was Tony's turn to growl as he grabbed the other man's head and pulled it down so he could once again attack with his lips. The elevator dinged at his floor and they continued kissing all the way to his room.  
As soon as his door shut they began tearing off each others clothes. Pausing for chaste kisses and nips between layers. 

  However, when Tony pulled off his shirt they paused. The now bare chested Asgardian taking a moment to take in the glowing orb that the human always kept so hidden, protected. Loki had studied it plenty out of the corner of his eye as it glowed through Tony's shirt in the lab, but this was the first time seeing it in revealed.

  
  Tony held his breath as Loki looked him over, that damned smug smile tugging at the taller man's now swollen lips. His mind only briefly asking what the hell he was doing. Fortunately, the Demi God didn't linger too long on looks as he followed his eyes with his mouth and pulling Stark close again, began nipping and suckling down his chest.

  
  The sex between them that night was by no means polite. Each seemed to be trying to prove their prowess to the other, both meaning to use the other for their own purpose, but in the end, they each got what they needed and now lay back exhausted looking at the ceiling. 

  Tony for a change was silent and let his fully exhausted eyes drift closed. He felt like he had just run a marathon that finished with the winner receiving a 'happy ending'. He was still buzzy from the drinks and the violent climax the Asgardian had pulled out of him, wracking his entire body in wave after wave of pleasure and all his muscles now seemed far too heavy to move. Opening one eye he noted the pale form still laying beside him, eyes also closed, and had to give a cocky smirk. Atleast the Demi God looked as worn out as he felt.

  
**OooOOooOO**

  
  Loki was the first to awaken, opening his eyes, he took in the familiar room bathed in the pale blue light thrown by Tony's Arc Reactor. Sitting up he looked down upon the other man, still lying in a naked mess amongst the sheets. He couldn't help a fond grin from spreading across his lips at the thoughts of what had transpired between them just a few hours prior.

  
  Loki found his pants on the floor and shrugging them on, headed towards the door.

  
  "Leaving so soon," Tony's smooth voice stopped him in his tracks just inside the door.

  
  "I had figured that it would be best to avoid any awkward conversation of this in the morning." Loki replied silkily. "Besides," He added with a too wide grin that caused Stark's chest to tighten at its flash. Or perhaps it was his groin. "No cuddling. Your rule...not mine."

  
  "So," Tony continued,sitting up to stare at the Asgardian. "Was this just another means to an end?"

  
  "Is the great Tony Stark having regrets?"

  
  "About that? No," Tony replied back quickly. "Although I do have a few regrets about some of the things I've done for a Klondike bar."

  
  "Good night, Stark."

  
  "So what happens the next time we need to...make means to an end?" Tony didn't know why he was stalling the other man. It was usually he who was doing the kicking out. Not asking them to stay. This just seemed far too easy to be true.

  
  "We are both adults. I am sure we shall figure something out." Loki passed the human a sly wink as he shut the door behind him and made his way back to his own room.

  
**OoooOo**

  
**Whaaat? I couldn't leave you any longer without these two hooking up. They're so cute when they flirt though, aren't they?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello new followers and thanks all for the reviews. Sorry so long between updates. Real life getting in the way. And this chapter doesn't really get us much further,but I wanted to address some things eventually, and this seemed like a good spot to do that. Hope you enjoy.**

  
**Chapter 16: Affogoto**

  
**OoooOoooO**

  
  Stark and Loki found the need to make a means to an end three additional times that week alone. Four times the following week. Each time every bit as uncivil as the first. Both taking as much as they could get out of the other before their own need was finally sated and they collapsed breathless and exhausted onto the sweat drenched sheets. 

  Duringthe day, one would never notice anything was going on behind the scenes between the two. They pretty much kept to their separate parts of the tower and when they where together, bickered and jibed like life sworn enemies...or brothers.

  
OoooOoo

  
  Loki was alone in his room,back against the headrest, the ancient spell novel open in his hands. He wasn't really even reading,but using it more as a prop as he got lost in his thoughts. He was having one of 'those' days. Days where being alone just felt more comfortable,more normal after all those years spent alone amongst the Chitauri. He couldn't help himself for reverting back from time to time,being alone had been his only means of survival amidst the loathsome beings. His only means of staying sane in such an extreme lifestyle that he had been literally dropped into.

  
  Being with the humans,while more tolerable, still some days felt so foreign. Their constant chatter, the off handed way they were always touching one another, even their emotions where so alien to him that on days like this being in the midst of it made his skin crawl. He didn't feel comfortable among them, most days he didn't even feel comfortable with himself.

  
  His fight or flight instincts would surge into overload if there where too many of the humans chatting in one room, or too much in his space,add his over exuberant brother to the mix and all he wanted to do was to run. To go...well to be honest,he wasn't quite sure where he'd go. Just Go. That was what was most occupying his thoughts when Thor burst in unannounced as he did.

  
  "Should you not be assisting Stark and Banner in the lab?" He questioned, striding over and towering over his younger sibling.

  
  "Do you already grow so weary of your Earth woman,that you have to come and torment me," Loki asked with a dissappointed sigh,his tail instantly flicking in irritation at not even being allowed to be alone in his own room.

  
  "Jane is having a 'girl's day'" He almost stumbled over the unfamiliar phrase.

  
  "I was unaware that she also had relations with 'girls'" Loki goaded with the raise of one eyebrow.

  
  "Loki," Thor admonished, sitting down on the bed so Loki had to pull his knees up to make room. "Must you always be so lewd?"

  
  "Must you always harass me whenever you have run out of entertainment elsewhere?"

  
  "You are my brother." He replied with a wide grin which only earned him an eye roll from the other man as he turned back to his book.

  
  "Have you found the spell yet,"Thor continued undaunted. "The one that will change you back."

  
  "Change me back to what exactly," Loki asked hoping that if he continued answering his brother's questions with questions,it would frustrate him enough to make him leave as it often did back on Asgard.

  
  "Well,not so much change you," The older sibling began,searching for just the right words. "Just less of this." As if to help,he gestured over Loki's form with open hands.

  
  "You just gestured to all of me," Loki replied impatiently glaring as he put his book down. He could feel his muscles already beginning to grow tense at the others presence and suddenly the room felt too small. Hell, the entire tower felt too small.

  
  "Do not be so quick to attack,brother," Thor chuckled. "That is not what I had in mind."

  
  Loki was now completely frustrated by Thor's reluctance to leave him alone and slapped the book shut,setting it aside and eying the other daringly."Then by all means spare me idle chit chat and do get on with the fucking point!"

  
  "Loki," Thor stared at his sibling wide eyed, honestly taken aback "Such foul language!"

  
  "Oh how would you know,"The younger Asgardian got to his feet and strode over to peer out of the window, trying to get some much needed distance between him and his brother for fear of not being able to keep his impatience from turning to blows.

  
  "Jane has spent much time in educating me on Earth's traditions."

  
  "Ohhh, I'm sure she has,"Loki passed his brother a half hearted sarcastic smile.

  
  "And," Thor continued on, completely unaware of his sibling's growing stress. "Darcy has spent time teaching me the intricacies of their language.I know enough to say that father would not be in agreeance to you using such terms."

  
  "Oh? And what's he going to do," Loki spat turning vehemently to his brother. "Ban me from Asgard? Hurdle me to Earth? Chain me to a human? Oh wait.."

  
  "Father would also not be approving to your current state,"Thor toiled on relentlessly, getting to his feet and approaching his younger sibling a little too enthusiastically. "You grow weak remaining idle up in your room all day. We should head down to the tower's arena and spar. "

  
  "You have got to be kidding."Loki flopped his head into his hand in disbelief.

  
  "Just like old times." He strode over clapped his brother a little too hard on the shoulder.

  
  "I'd like to stop listening to you now."

  
  "It will be fun."

  
  "We obviously have a very different idea of fun."

  
  But as he looked up,he noticed Thor had that look on his face and in his eyes that told Loki his brother was not going to give up until the other had conceited.

  
  "Fine," He sighed finally and headed to the closet to change. Perhaps sparring would help burn off some of this pent up energy.

  
OoooOoo

  
  As it turns out Stark wasn't in the lab after all. He was currently in the tower's private gym lifting weights. Steve was also using the space to destroy some punching bags. It seems everyone was growing stir crazy due to the lack of Hydra action. They all somewhat envied Clint and Natasha who where still stationed on the opposite coast.. Stationed or eloping, no one had quite figured out yet.

  
  But needless to say, both men where a bit surprised when Thor came striding in boldly with his brother in tow. Both dressed in relaxed tee shirts and track style pants,clothes much more suitable for the occasion than their usually more formal wear. Stark couldn't help but take in the low 'v' collar on Loki's shirt and how it clung to the Asgardian's lean chest. Licking his lips he took a large swig of his water as the taller man walked by, earning him only the smallest of flicks from Loki's tail as notice.

  
  Loki for his part looked bored as they made their way to the large cement lined open space that had been reinforced for just this reason and as they reached the center, Thor turned and crouched down, holding his massive arms out expectantly.

  
  "Alright brother," He cheered with a huge grin, "Come at me!"

  
  Loki just gave him an 'are-you-serious' glare and held his ground,tail flicking back and forth in seeming agitation,but his two large feline ears remained trained on his opponent.. Steve and Tony both moved over to the edge of the space to watch the show,still in a bit of disbelief.

  
  "Fine,then I'll come to you," Thor charged at the lean figure before him like a freight train, and Loki spun,dodging the attack easily.  
But Thor reached out and snatched his tail on the way past, earning a startled yelp from his brother as Thor jerked him backwards and pulled him into a choke type hold.

  
  "I did not realize... we were playing dirty," Loki managed, but before he would give Thor a chance to answer he opened his mouth and bit the other man hard on the arm.

  
  Thor yelled in surprised and loosened his grip as he peered forward to assess the damage. Bad move,Loki snapped his head backwards and caught the giant Asgardian square in the nose, causing him to release his grip entirely. Loki ducked just out of arms length and turned to face his brother once again. He had just turned when Thor was already again attacking, lashing out with his fists. Loki blocked the first three strikes as though it where choreographed, the fourth caught him low in the ribs,causing him to double over slightly under Thor's massive fist.

  
  "Good,good," Thor encouraged as he backed away, giving his brother a chance to catch his breath for just a moment before once again squatting in 'battle stance' and demanding "Again!"

  
  Loki advanced quickly with a growl. Dodging his brother's first fist blows and spinning gracefully on his feet to end up behind Thor. Stepping into one heel he balanced himself with ease and delivered a solid snapping kick straight to the middle of the larger Demi God's back. The force of it throwing the other man forward. Loki continued to advance and, as Thor turned quickly to face him, he landed another sound kick to his brother's gut.

  
  Thor was quick though and grabbed the foot as it collided with his stomach and refused to let go. Grinning slightly as he felt he had gained an advantage. Loki however looked as though he had played this move through in the past and merely used his brother's grip for leverage and he brought his free leg up and around,the spin kick catching Thor square in the head, sending him down to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

  
  "Again?"Loki asked smugly,his trademark toothy grin now painting his features as he backed away quickly,Thor already climbing back to his feet.

  
  Thor charged again, expecting his brother to dodge, but the younger Asgardian held his ground. As they met they began exchanging blows. Thor punched, Loki blocked. Loki kicked, Thor blocked. Few actually found their mark. But Loki was losing ground,having to back away from the larger man .And as he receded,he also was losing ground with his blocking, his brother's blows falling solid and hard when they did find their mark. One such blow hitting his side just right to feel as if it had popped a rib,the sensation bringing sudden stars to his eyes. As such, he didn't get a chance to block the next blow that landed to his abdomen,causing to double over as the air rushed out of him.

  
  Not pausing to once again lose his advantage, Thor grabbed the slightly smaller man and lifting him easily by the throat, flipped him over and threw him towards the wall. The throw would have been short regardless, but Loki's body twisted at the last instant and he landed in a forward facing crouch,the momentum of the throw causing him to slide backwards a bit. Slowly he raised his head to grin widely at his brother.

  
  "Ha haaa,"Thor cheered, slapping his thighs in emphasis"Good trick brother."

  
  "Do you never shut up?" Loki snarled warningly. "AGAIN!"

  
  The larger Asgardian attacked again,rearing back with his fist and rushing forward to deliver a mighty,blow. Thor's punch hit only the wavering form that should have been his brother and the found air behind him as his own momentum carried him forward. Loki chuckled wickedly at his ruse and reappearing beside his brother, brought a knee up to meet him in the gut. Pinwheeling he continued, spinning, turning, landing on one foot and then the other,using the force generated by the spins to power his legs into final mighty roundhouse type kick directly to his opponent's head.

  
  Steve and Tony both grimaced in sympathetic pain at the blow.  
Thor went down hard,but Loki quickly backed away, bouncing from foot to foot as he went,grinning smugly at the other man as he went.

  
  "AGAIN!"Thor growled as he pushed to his feet and advanced again,swinging blow after blow,which his brother evaded easily,dipping,diving and ducking as he backed across the arena floor. Suddenly Loki felt the cool of the cement wall against his back and had only a moment to glance behind him to realize what his brother had done.

  
  Thor jabbed low and Loki was quick to block it,but it was immediately followed with another and another,until every third blow found it's mark in his brother's gut. Loki wilted at the fourth such blow and Thor once again lifted him and thew him mightily across the room. Once again surprised as his opponent twist and landed on one knee this time,still cradling his stomach with the other and trying to catch his breath.

  
  "Again," Loki panted, one ear now drooping as he climbed back to his feet,albeit a bit slower this time.

  
  The massive Demi God advanced and this time as Loki spun out of the way,twisting instantly on one heel, he delivered a forceful side kick to Thor's ribs,bringing his brother down to one knee. Without hesitation,he jumped,aiming a downward blow to the still kneeling man's head,but Thor moved quickly, his attacker's blow hitting nothing but air as he leaned back.

  
  Loki was taken completely by surprise as Thor grabbed his now exposed back and slammed him face down into the floor. Rolling over on his back,the younger sibling readied his hands to fend off the larger man,but Thor just laughed and straddled him grabbing his hands and easily pinning them on either side.

  
  "Remind me to never box wit those two,"Steve chuckled from the sidelines.

  
  Tony only grunted noncommittally, taking in the image of Loki completely pinned at at another's mercy with an all too wicked train of thought going through his head.

  
  "Had enough brother?" Thor laughed as he sat on Loki's abdomen,pinning him to the floor as he released his hands. Immediately fending off his siblings half hearted jabs.

  
  "Yes,yes," Loki stated with an eye roll. "So you win. Now get off!"

  
  "Not so fast,"The larger Asgardian replied gleaming wickedly. "Not before I do...this!"  
Thors fingers where suddenly digging into his brother's sides causing the younger man to twist and convort as he tried to both block the attacking digits and gab them at the same time.

  
  'Eheheeheehehee...that's not...eheeheehee...fair," Loki managed. "You dishonor..eeheeeheeee..dishonor youself...by...by..eheeheeeheee stoopping..ehehehheeeeeeeee STOP!"

  
  "Oh I'll stop,"Thor paused,once again grabbing and pinning his brother's hands as he allowed him to catch his breath. "But perhaps Steve and Tony would like to have a go."

  
  "MMMMmmmm tempting," Stark replied and Loki did not like the spark in his eyes. "But no."

  
  "Rogers,"Thor asked,ignoring as Loki pushed and bucked beneath him trying to throw him off.

  
  "I'll pass,thanks," Steve said chuckling as he held up a stilling hand.

  
  "Have it your way then," Thor replied,returning back to torturing his brother with further tickles before finally relenting and reaching out one arm,helped him to his feet. Patting him a little too hard on the back as his younger sibling straightened his shirt and made a show of brushing himself off. "There,now THAT was fun."

  
  "My ribcage would tend to disagree," Loki returned still trying to regain his breath as he was making his way out of the arena.

  
  "Those were some pretty impressive moves," Steve greeted,clapping the lean Asgardian on the arm. "Where'd you learn moves like that."

  
  "You try growing up with Thor as your brother. I am fortunate I have survived this long."

  
  Thor just chuckled as he joined his brother and they retreated beck to his room. Leaving Rogers and Stark to go back to their own workout.

  
OoooOO

  
Thor followed Loki back to his room and much to the other's dismay,into his room as Loki pulled off his now sweaty shirt.

  
  "See Brother," Thor cheered far to boisterously as he waltzed in and plopped himself down on Loki's bed. "Tell me that was not fun."

  
  "Very well," Loki replied flatly. "That was not fun."

  
  "Oh you're just stating that to be disagreeable." Thor stated,dismissing him with a wave of his hand.

  
  He picked up the discarded book as he spoke,flipping idly through it's pages.  
Loki was reaching down to dislodge his other shoe when he paused to look at his older sibling. "I'm sorry, why are you still here again."

  
  "It is good for us to spend time together,"Thor replied earning another eye roll from his brother. "There is so much lost time for us to catch up on."

  
  "Yes," Loki returned dryly as he padded now bare foot to the window and pausing there to stretch his now sore limbs and gaze at the city below. "Well let's pace ourselves shall we."

  
  Thor only glanced up briefly at his brother's grimace. The features of his face furrowing as he looked down upon the page he had stopped on.

  
  "Brother," He began softly, unsure whether to be angry or hurt by his findings. "Why have you lied?"

  
  "Oh,you are going to have to be a bit more specific with that question," Loki snorted, still only half paying attention.

  
  "Is this not the spell that can eliminate your feline state?"

  
  Loki was taken aback at the page now presented to him. He hadn't even noticed Thor's interest in the ancient volume,being otherwise distracted by his thoughts. Now he was unsure as to how to answer to make his own sibling even IF Thor could understand.

  
  "I can not cast that spell."He said flatly,turning back to the window in the hopes of hiding the emotion he feared showed in his viridian eyes.

  
  "Oh come now, "Thor got to his feet and made his way around the bed. "Even I know you can cast a simple spell as this,even with the Odin's Cuffs."

  
  "It is not that simple," Loki replied quietly,his eyes casting downward as he frantically thought. Feeling as though he had been once again been backed into a corner.

  
  "Now I'll admit,I do not know much about spells," Thor chuckled, misreading his brother's reluctance as self doubt. In a way he was correct. "But this spell is hardly a page full. Surely one of your talents.."

  
  "I CAN NOT CAST THAT SPELL!"

  
  Thor paused in his approach as Loki whirled on him,suddenly reading the pain now shining in his eyes.

  
  "Can not...or will not," Thor challenged, eying his brother for any hint he was on the right path.

  
  "Oh, how would you ever be expected to understand," The younger Demi God retorted,once again turning away from his brother's all too innocent blue eyes. "You who have ALWAYS been loved . Been placed on a pedastool above all others."

  
  "What is this foolishness you speak of brother," Thor seemed frozen in place, now just a few feet away from his younger sibling. "You where ever as loved as I on Asgard. Mother Loved You. Father Loved you. They both still love you."This earned Thor an open scoff from his younger sibling who now stood, ears pinned,tail lashing angrily. He could not grasp where all this rage was coming from."I Love you," He finished reaching out to take his brothers arm,only to find it snatched away. "What is it that I have done to cause this rift between us. Tell me so I may make amends and end this self pitying state you are in."

  "It is NOT self pity,"" Loki spat in return as he whirled on him. "It is self experience. You speak so freely of love,I felt none of this 'love' while I was wishing for death at the hands of the Chitauri. Wishing for some exit to this existence that I was forced to into. Self pity?I wish I could pity myself. It would be far nobler than the self hate I feel for not being able to end my own life. For the many nights I lie awake because I can not chase my own fears from my adled brain. My own thoughts having turned against me to allow my pursuers to continue to plague me where their physical form could not. Self pity, you say."

  
  "I am sorry, brother," Thor spoke quietly,solemnly. "I had no idea you.."

  
  "That I what?" Loki turned quickly back to the window, hating the emotion now reading on his brother's face. Hated it because it reflected what he felt. "That I was so damaged?"

  
  "No...I..."

  
  "You should leave Son of Odin," Loki took a deep breath,trying to regain some control.

  
  "No,"Thor replied firmly as he stepped forward,closing the distance between them. "I will no longer leave you to suffer through this alone. Hiding in this form."

  
  "I am not hiding." Loki's voice was soft and Thor was reluctant to speak for fear he might miss what may be said next. "I am using it to succeed amongst the humans where I had failed on Asgard. To maybe...find peace to my treasonous thoughts. Or atleast to allow them to be still. If only for a moment."

  
  Loki continued to stare out the window and for the longest time just stood,head bowed,ears flattened, still and quiet. Almost still, Thor suddenly noticed the tiniest of quivers in his shoulders.

  
  "Brother," Thor reached out and grabbed his sibling, forcing him to turn around and painfully noted how worn he actually looked. His eyes shined with his weariness and pain. "I understand,brother."

  
  Loki looked up into his brother's bright blue eyes as he spoke, wanting to once again deny him,but felt a tightness in his chest that quelled his words.

  
  "I have seen the way the others treat you since you have taken this form."Thor continued,both hands now holding his younger brother's shoulders. "I have seen you warm to their contact. I have seen and understood what it was you had been missing. But you can not keep this ruse up forever. It is not healthy...and you were never one to play the fool." He added chuckling as he drew his brother to him.

  
  Loki allowed himself to be drawn into his brothers massive embrace and sighed deeply against his chest. It was if a weight had been lifted,but a new knot tied in it's place as his stomach twisted at the thought of what came next. Thor continued to hold him tight against him,wanting to make up for all those years he had missed out on embracing his sibling after the fall of the BiFrost. He suddenly felt emotional himself at the thoughts filling his head of what his own flesh and blood had to endure amongst the Chitauri and he hugged the lean form even tighter.

  
  "If you wish to continue in this form,I will not stand in your way," Thor continued,wanting so much to be the big protective brother and fix all of his younger siblings problems with his words and embrace. "However, I assure you the Avenger's have warmed to you in your time here, not just your feline state. They will be none less receptive to you without it."

  
  "I suppose you are right," Loki allowed,although muffled against his brother's chest. Truth be told, he had grown weary of the tail atleast. Tony like to use it as a handle sometimes during their romps.

  
  "Ha haaa," Thor cheered, hugging him tighter still and feeling very accomplished for persuading his brother. "Then it is decided."

  
  "Thor," Loki admonished,pushing against him. "Air would be important when casting this spell."

  
  "Of course brother," Thor chuckled,releasing him and stepping back expectantly.

  
  With a large sigh, Loki closed his eyes and mumbled under his breath. Making the accompanying hand signals at the same time and feeling the accursed cuffs pulse in retort to his use of magic.  
Opening his eyes he looked at Thor questioningly and Thor just looked back with the exact same expression.

  
  "Well,go on,"Thor urged with a grin.

  
  "I did," Loki replied in some confusion,turning to see the tail still firmly attached and reaching up to also find the feline ears exactly where they where previously.

  
  "What," Thor retrieved the book from where he had dropped it on the floor during their discussion and flipped to the page. "Well maybe you missed something. Try it again."

  
  "I didn't miss anything Thor," Loki snarled in sudden frustration and slight panic himself. "I have been staring at that same spell since you brought me this book. I have it memorized for Allfather's sake!"

  
  "Well try it again anyway."

  
  "Fine," With a sigh, Loki closed his eyes and once again repeated the incantation.  
Opening his eyes, Thor's shaking head told him the result was the same.

  
  "Why is it not working,brother," Thor asked,now more than a little concerned himself.

  
  "I do not know," Loki spat back,looking once again to the book. "Perhaps it's these accursed cuffs I am forced to wear. You have no idea the amount of concentration it takes just to teleport. Let alone teleport back."

  
  "Loookiiii," Thor chided. "You are not supposed to be using such spells."

  
  "Obviously," Loki replied with an eye roll. He walked past his brother and flopped down on the bed. Scrupulously studying every detail of the spell in hopes of gleaning some information as to why it wouldn't work.

  
  Thor looked down on his brother with adoration. He knew when Loki put his mind into something,there was no drawing him back out of it. He walked over and ruffled his sibling hair before placing a brief kiss to the top of his head.

  
  "You will figure it out," He said assuredly. "I have no doubts."

  
  Loki completely ignored him,all thought of the previous conversation pushed aside to deal with the problem at hand. Loki had always assumed he could just dismiss this feline state whenever he chose fit. And now that he couldn't, it filled him with cold naked fear of not having control. Of once again,being trapped where he did not wish to be.

  
  Thor seeing he was no longer going to be paid any mind turned to head back to his own chambers. He needed to shower and change and see to the bruises his brother had awarded him in battle. He peeked in one last time,grinning broadly as he shut the door behind him.

  
OoooOooo

  
  When Loki seeked out Tony in his bed late that night, it was not the usual rendezvous they had been sharing. The Asgardian crept over him stealthily, very catlike and leaning forward, gently placed his lips to the human's.

  
  Tony was awakened by the door opening and watched his approach with some curiosity, wondering what game the trickster was playing at now,but when their lips met,he was taken aback by the softness he 's cool tongue sliding between his parted lips to sweep caressingly across his own. He was not aware that the other man could kiss so tenderly,so delicately, as what he was experiencing and it took him a moment to catch his breath and return in kind. And as one of Loki's equally cool hands began to stroke his bare side,he felt a tightness in his chest he had never felt at the other's presence before, almost as if the kiss itself had brought with it complex emotions.

  
  Their night was not filled with the usual greedy give and take that it had been previously, but rather consumed by a more desperate need to fulfill the other's desire and that night their passion was amorous and kind. Loki had actually allowed Tony to top for the first time. Encouraging him gently till he caught on and took over. Stark couldn't help feel a thrill about his position above the Demi God and felt a bit Godlike himself . But he also kept his head to be careful,for fear of hurting his partner and also for wanting to continue to prolong this rare moment of affection they where suddenly sharing. 

  They continued kissing tenderly as Tony came inside him, Loki following a moment later to Tony's smooth ministrations. Both men collapsing on the sheets afterwards,but not quite willing to fully untangle their bodies and lose that contact.

  
  Afterwards the Demi God had fallen asleep against Tony's side, his unusually disheveled head rested on his chest, and as he held the pale slender figure, he wondered what had brought about the sudden turn of character. Their previous encounters had always seemed more like battles than anything else,but tonight was more...Tony's brain couldn't find a suitable enough word to describe it, or comfortable enough, so he just dismissed it. Smiling, he secretly hoped for more nights more similar to this one. 

  The other was fun too, but this left him feeling more sated than just flat out worn out. However, this was Loki he was talking about,and no matter what brought about this event,he doubted there'd be a repeat performance.

  
  'Still', he thought as he looked down on the lean,attractive form against him.'As crazy and chaotic as their union often goes, sometimes it had to go the other way too'. He sighed strangely content as he hugged the other man closer. Not yet willing to relinquish the sensation he felt at holding the other so close.

  
OOOoOOoo

  
  Loki awoke in the wee hours of the morning and spent a long amount of time just listening to the heart beating under his ear. It was a human heart, slow and steady...and felt so comfortable and secure that at first he was at odds with himself over leaving. His mind felt relaxed and for once was not snowballing out of control over trivial things. Tony's fingers slowly caressing soft circles against his back pulled him out of his reverie and with a sigh,he pushed to sit up...

  
  Only to find himself now held in place by that same hand.  
Quizically he looked up at Stark.

  
  "Stay," Tony whispered.

  
  Simple and to the point. No other words where needed. Loki relaxed back against the other man's chest and continued listening to the steady thud of his heart as Stark resumed tracing figure eights along his back. Content for now to remain in this very place and time for as long as it would hold him.

  
OoooOOo

  
  Loki rolled onto his back and stretched out his pale naked body against the coolness of the sheets. A single warm hand suddenly placed it's weight upon his bare chest and he opened one green eye,blinking at the dim morning light flooding the room. He was met by Tony's chestnut gaze and couldn't help a small smile from tugging at his lips. It really was a pleasant view to wake up to.

  
  "Hey," Tony began,Loki guessed from the clarity of his voice that he'd been awake for a little while. "Are you feeling alright?"

  
  "I am fine Tony," Loki replied smoothly, closing his eyes again and allowing an even wider grin to paint his features.

  
  "Because,well,last night was... different. Not different in a bad way. Kinda nice actually. Much preferable to our previous coup de gras if you must know."

  
  "Interesting choice of words," Loki purred.

  
  "Well, I call it like I see it. And lately we've been seeing a lot of it."

  
  "Anthony Stark," he cut off the other man's rambling as he sat up. "You now remind me why it is I leave before dawn."

  
  "Oh ha ha," Stark quipped back. "I just wanted to make sure our arrangement was still the same. That you weren't getting,you know. Emotional or some crap"

  
  "I assure you I was merely still quite weary from my brother's antics in the arena yesterday and that our arrangement is as it was." He chuckled as he found his pants at the end of the bed and shrugged them on. "I came here to rule the humans, remember. Not fall for one."

  
  "Right," Tony agreed half heartedly, for some reason feeling the God of Lies was not exactly working his 'A' game in the lying department. "Well we all know how well that went for you."

  
  Loki just chuckled as he exited the room and made his way back to his chambers to shower. Letting the warm water wash away all the emotional jet lag from the previous day...and the previous night.

  
OOooOoo

  
  "Oh hey,look who's finally up," Tony greeted loudly as Loki walked into the kitchen.

  
  Steve whirled from his spot behind the stove and smiled at the usual form of the Asgardian,passing him a friendly smile. Loki for his part acted completely oblivious as he made his way to sit down for breakfast.

  
  "I'm surprised to see you even walking after that match with Thor yesterday," Rogers stated as he shoved a plate of pancakes in front of the still weary looking Demi God. Then he reached up and playfully ruffled his hair, in the same approximate area he always did, right between ears.

  
  "Yes,well I do not believe I will not offer a repeat performance anytime soon."Loki sighed as he looked down at his pancakes.

  
  "Ah brother, you have finally awoken," Thor boomed as he entered and sat next to his brother.

  
  "I also see you had no further luck wit that spell."

  
  "Spell," Tony asked,suddenly interested. "What spell?"

  
  "Ah yes,the spell that would change Loki back,"Thor clapped his brother amiably on the back. "We discovered it while on his bed last evening."

  
  Tony nearly choked on his coffee earning him a glare from the younger Asgardian.

  
  "Anthony Stark," Loki chided impatiently. "May I remind you for the last time...we are brothers."

  
  "Yes you may actually," Stark retorted. "And may I remind you that you are adopted."

  
  "I hadn't noticed."

  
  "Really? Because lets do the math. He's blond...you're...not. He's like 6'4"..6'6"? You're like what...6'2" in that's actually pretty close,I'll give you that. And he's.."  
Tony's self entertaining reverie was suddenly cut off by the sound of the alarm going off.

  
  "That's Hydra," Steve announced even though they all knew what the alarm was for. "Suit up."

  
  "It's about time," Tony replied,dashing off towards his workshop. Even Thor looked excited to finally be getting some action.  
Loki sighed again and looked forlornly at his uneaten stack of pancakes, before heading off to follow the team.

  
OOoooOOoo

  
**Awwww, you didn't actually think I was going to let Lokitty go so easily did ya? ;) The little furball's growing on me. Maybe I'll keep him around just a little bit longer**.


	17. Chapter 17

  
**Action chapter is action-y...but also a bit of Loki whump...just because.**

  
**OOOoooOOo**   
**Chapter 17:Eiskafee**   
**OOOoooOO**

  
  The Hydra operatives where set up outside of a convention center. Inside, a rare gem and minerals convention had been underway,bringing with it some of the worlds most extraordinary minerals. No doubt as to what they where after. But they also came expecting trouble and where heavily armed.

  When the Avengers arrived on the scene,they where quickly informed that there where civilians still trapped inside. Five large Humvees blocked the door,creating a very effective barricade. The police themselves where pinned and outgunned.

  30 minutes into it and the Avengers weren't fairing any better. They had gained little ground against the opponents weapons,and thus far Stark had only managed to take out one of their Humvees. He had quickly ascertained upon taking off,that they also had a full battalion of mini spy jets. Now armed with one purpose, destroying Ironman. It was like being hounded by an entire wasp nest armed with AK-47's instead of stingers.

  Normally,the suit could take the hits and then some,but with so many coming at him from all directions and constantly barraging him with bullets,even the suit was giving a bit.

  He flew low over the remaining vehicles, dropping a rocket as he went. The mini jets rain of bullets detonated it before it ever found it's intended target. Cursing, Stark banked hard for another pass. He didn't notice the Hydra member currently aiming for him with a strange cylindrical device. But he did hear the metal clunk as whatever was fired from that device attached to his suit. And he definitely felt the thousands of volts of electricity it emitted as the shock suddenly wracked his body,sending him careening towards the ground.

  Ironman hit the pavement hard enough to tear out chunks of asphalt before sliding to a stop thankfully,in what he hoped,was just out of enemy territory. Immediately he tried to regain his feet, but the suit wouldn't respond.

  "Jarvis," he wheezed trying to catch his breath. "Jarvis?"

  He was only met by the sounds of the battle still taking place all around him. The electricity shouldn't have been enough to take out his suit. But that along with the damage he had already taken from the drones and the impact with the ground,created a perfect storm. That, and perhaps he had yet to get around to finishing repairs on the suit from the last battle. 

  Somehow drinking or Loki always seeming to get in the way of his work,that and the reemergence of Hydra. He just had other issues to deal with and the suit got pushed aside. Something he cursed himself for doing now that it was pressing upon him. Suddenly his face mask was ripped free and Thor's concerned face appeared above him.

  "Anthony Stark," Thor questioned and Tony noted the Demi God looked about like Tony currently felt…like he'd been chewed up and spit out by Hydra. "Are you injured?"

  "No," Tony lied, he really didn't have any idea as he hadn't put much thought into it. His only thought had been regaining his feet and rejoining the battle. "But the suits dead, I can't.."

  He didn't get a chance to finish as a rocket blast struck the distracted Asgardian away like a discarded toy. Tony could only watch helplessly as Thor and Steve were battered endlessly. They really could have used the Big Guy today, but Bruce still wasn't comfortable on releasing him, no matter the reason. Seeing each time he had to as a personal slight.

  A shadow descended over him and he looked up meeting a familiar pair of green eyes.

  "Hey, look who decided to join the party," Tony quipped raising his head to peer up at the lean figure now kneeling over him.

  "Very funny, Stark," Loki replied humorlessly eying the suit up and down, long feline tail twitching back and forth as if he were about to pounce. Not an image Tony needed in his head right now "It's not like I really have a choice, now do I."

  "No, I suppose not. You know, this reminds me of that one time..."

  "Shut up Tony," Loki cut him short, finding the emergency release switch on the side of the suit and activating it. Standing back as the suit slowly disassembled itself allowing Tony to escape its confines.

  "Hey, I don't remember showing you that trick," Tony stated thoughtfully as he got to his feet.

  "You didn't," Loki replied matter of factly as he turned to peer up at the battle still reeking havoc behind him despite Thor and Cap's best, yet fading efforts. "But you also do not always remember to put your work away in your lab."

  "Fair enough." Tony looked down at the suit, suddenly feeling very naked and exposed without his only real weapon.

  Suddenly,what appeared like a giant metal grappling hook whizzed toward the lean Demi God who merely snatched it out of the air as if in boredom. It was however, immediately followed by a second one which wrapped itself around his wrist. Loki followed the path of the cable attached to the hook and eyed the operative still holding the cylinder weapon on the other end with disdain, tail switching, ears flat. What where these humans thinking to gain by attacking him? Foolishness was in ample supply this day,to be sure.

  With a growl he jerked his arm, pulling the enemy forward and off his feet. The operative landed at his feet almost as if it where planned. Loki peered down at the human in contempt and raised one booted foot, meaning to bring it down on the offending person's head below him. But in a flash,a similar cabled hook wrapped itself suddenly around his waist and as he whirled,another found his opposite wrist.

  Upon the third cables arrival, Loki's body was immediately pummeled by the volts coursing through the cables. An agonized cry escaped his lips as he fell to his knees. The felled Hydra agent was now on his feet and backing away, but still held fast to his cable,stretching the fallen Demi God's arms out crucifixion style.

  Stark rushed towards the Hydra operative, fist reared back,ready to strike. He was merely two steps away when the gun pointed at his nose, brought him to a screeching halt,hands raised in surrender.

  "Whoa,whoa,whoa," Tony protested gently. "Let's talk."

  "Shut up Stark,"The new Hydra Agent kept the gun at Tony's head as he moved behind him, delivering a swift kick to the back of his legs that brought him to own knees. He kept his arms raised in defeat, not wanting to test his bulletproof abilities at the moment. Or rather,lack thereof. Why did he have to be without his fucking suit in a moment like this? It rendered him so powerless,so defenseless...it was too much of a perfect storm to be coincidence.

  "We know what you guys are after," Tony continued undaunted,trying to stall the agents until...well he didn't know exactly. Until he could think of some way out of this situation that didn't involve him gaining any new orrafices. "Really? Opening a gateway between planets? That's so last year."

  The Hydra agent laughed. It was a low half laugh,but enough to make the hairs on the back of Tony's neck stand on end.

  "We have what we came for." The agent replied dryly. "Nice bracelet by the way." and suddenly it all clicked into place and Stark's eyes widened in sudden recognition.

  Tony looked back at Loki's now hunched over form. Even though his head was bowed he could read his pain through his heavy panting breathes and quaking, splayed out limbs. The Hydra men had apparently shut off the electrical attack, but kept the Asgardian held fast in his current position with the taught cables. Loki's tail twitched and the Demi God made a surge as if to get to his feet,but the electrical attack returned immediately,bringing him back down with another throat wrenching cry.

  Of course,it was all a ruse. A trap. They had been drawn out under the premise of stopping the one thing Hydra knew they feared the most. Another gateway. The one thing that would bring out the entire party. Tony cursed himself, it was all too easy. They had walked right into it. Hydra didn't want to open a gateway, they where too stupid to pull off such a feat.

  What they wanted was one teleporting Asgardian. And somehow they knew that Tony came with that package deal. But the only way they would glean such info,would be to hack SHIELD's databases where they kept very detailed records on all it's members...and even it's prisoners.. He had to concede that perhaps they were smart enough to figure that one out. SHIELD in all it's glory,was certainly not unhackable. Tony himself had pulled off the feat.

  "BROTHER," Thor's yell, brought Tony's direction towards the rapidly approaching Asgardian.

  The sound of a gun clicking to the ready position, halted him in his tracks as he took in Stark's current position. He could only watch helpless,unsure which one to attempt to help first, knowing he would likely lose either in the attempt. The lost look on his face was almost comical and Stark would have laughed if it weren't that he was one of the ones currently being held within an inch of his life.

  A long low growl brought his attention back to Loki. His ears where now forward as if extremely focused on the sidewalk. The electric barrage continued,but the Asgardian was fighting it.

  "Loki?" Thor questioned,almost a hoarse whisper. 

  The pain at seeing his own flesh and blood being brutalized rang in his voice.  
Loki's growl slowly ascended into a yell and as he and his attached attackers started flickering, almost wavering in and out of reality.

  "Loki No!"Thor's words went unheeded as his brother and foes suddenly disappeared entirely.

  It was a distraction,brief, but enough. Stark was instantly on his His feet. Grabbing the gun and twisting around as he rose. His clenched fist hit his captor square in the nose,causing him to lose his hold on the weapon. Tony spun it around and held it on him, smiling wickedly at how suddenly the tables could turn in his favor.

  Looking behind him he noticed for the first time that SHIELD had brought in additional air support and had taken out the remaining Humvees. About time!The tables had turned indeed. Even if Hydra had succeeded in holding Stark and Loki,where would they have gone? What where they thinking?

  The sound of a large explosion was followed quickly by a wind blast that knocked Tony and the captured operative to the ground. Raising his head slowly, he looked on with disbelief at the now blazing convention center. Oh. That must've been plan B. The sound of a helicopter found his ears and he looked up to see the black mass escaping into the night as SHIELD was now otherwise distracted with trying to rescue survivors from the now demolished building. And there would be plans C through F. Fuck.

  Suddenly the air erupted again beside him and he reflectively ducked expecting another explosion. But as the arctic water poured over him,he turned suddenly and stared at disbelief at the sopping wet Asgardian now laying on the pavement beside him.

  
OoooOOOo

  
  Closing his eyes Loki fought to gather his thoughts, all the while the electricity now coursing through him attempted to keep him scrambled and disjointed. He'd be damned if he'd let these puny humans, normal humans, not even enhanced as the Avengers where, get the better of him. He was a God!He was of Asgard!He was a king dammit! 

  He gave a push with his mind, but as soon as he pushed,the electricity seemed to push back. He pushed again and again, feeling his mind ache and his entire being strain until he finally felt his stomach take that familiar lurch that came with every teleport.

  He hit the cold water hard and fast and it instantly engulfed him. He had to fight not to take in a much needed breath, submerged as he was in the icy depths. Before he could fully asses his surroundings,his body was once again wracked with electricity. This time emitting from the bracelets he wore on his wrists. Damn Odins Cuffs!His knees curling up almost involuntarily as the electric waves seem to course through his very bones.

  Just as suddenly as it started,it stopped and Loki quickly scrambled, trying to pull himself free of the metal cables that continued to entangle him. The men at the other ends floated still and serene like,the coldness of the water shutting down their systems before they even knew what hit them. Perhaps he was too merciful,choosing to teleport to this extreme frigid location. But Loki knew he only had a few moments before the cuffs would attack again. He also knew from his last 'jump' that the cuffs had to recharge between shocks and he only had a few precious seconds before the next wave hit. But it was all he would need.

  He was tired, the human's electrical attack had taken more out of him than he would care to admit. The energy he required to teleport both him and his attackers under such extremes took even more. His fingers fumbled and shook uncontrollably. Not from the chill of the water, cold didn't really bother him, but from exhaustion and he cursed at them as he tried to force them to be still and work more diligently at untangling himself before...

  Too late. The next pulse of energy hit. His body crumpled and nearly the last bit of air was forced from his lungs as he gritted his teeth and tried desperately to focus his mind, pushing and fighting against the electric waves as they racked his body. He needed one thought, just one solid tangible thought to wrap his fading brain around.

  If anyone had been able to see him at that moment, they would think he was an illusion, bleary and wavy, fading in and out of sight. Try as he might,he just couldn't make the 'jump' with the electricity jolting his brain,scrambling his thoughts and making it too difficult.

  Finally his brain locked on a name...and that one name lead to the image of a face...and that face was all he needed.  
Loki hit the ground hard. No landing on his feet this time as his back slammed concrete, what little breath he had left him as well as his concousness.

  
OooooOoo

  
  Tony looked around quickly, but Thor had already spotted what he himself had been looking for. Leaving Mjolnir seemingly forgotten, he rushed over to the figure lying in an unbelievable pool of water and scooped him up in his arms. Tony was quickly at his side as Cap grabbed the Hydra operative off the ground and pushed him towards the awaiting SHIELD agents. Stark was looking from the drenched being in his arms to Thor's face for some clue as to if all was well or not. Truth was, he didn't know how a Demi God's vital systems worked and surely Thor would be able to tell them all was well. Surely it would take more than this to do in his brother.

  Tony almost couldn't believe the irony in the situation. A few months ago he would have gladly tried to kill Loki himself, now he held his breath hoping against hope that the all too still man was going to live.

  "Loki," Thor sobbed as he sat on his knees, cradling Loki's all too limp body to his chest as he wiped the water from his brother's face,his usual elegant hair now clung to his cheeks in drenched strands and his ears flopping uselessly. "Brother! Brother NO! "

  Tony and Cap exchanged helpless wide eyed glances as Steve returned. Each afraid to even breathe as they silently willed the man in front of them to take a breath.

  "BREATHE! LOKI BREATHE!" Thor shook the pale Asgardian's body as he looked over him helplessly. "PLEASE!" He sobbed out.

  Loki's ear suddenly twitched and his chest suddenly heaved as he coughed out a lungful of sea water. The group letting out their held breathes seemingly in unison in one audible sigh.

  "I thought.." Loki heaved between gasps and coughs "I thought… you'd never ask."

  "Ohh hohoho Loki," Thor chuckled openly as he hugged his brother tightly. "You had us all thinking you were dead."

  "Brother," Loki groaned pushing against Thor's chest weakly to get him to loosen his grip a bit. "If you.*cough*... do not stop..and let me get my breath…*cough** cough*..I might yet be."

  Slowly, Loki's coughs subsided and Thor aided him in sitting upright, but he continued to kneel in the ground beside him so Loki could lean against him for support. Tony also now knelt beside him looking him over with some concern as Steve called in the report to Director Fury.

  "Are you insane," Tony asked only slightly hiding the agitation from his voice as he distractedly untangled the half drowned Asgardian from the remaining cable around his his best to ignore his own drenched and rather cold state. Now that Loki was obviously OK, he found he was nothing but mad at the man for getting him so worked up to begin with. "Wait, why does this conversation sound familiar?"

  "Perhaps because it's the same one we have with you," Cap replied clapping him on his back and kneeling along with the rest of the group. "After EVERY battle."

  "No, that's not it," Tony returned even though he knew Steve was right. " Wait a second it'll come to me."

  "Anthony Stark is right brother," Thor chided even as he looked lovingly down at his brother who still sat against him, head and ears drooped, arm around his waist in obvious discomfort, breaths still coming slow and shallow,interspersed with too wet coughs. "You should not be so reckless."

  "Not..one… of my …better plans," Loki breathed, peering back up at him with one eye. "But it did…get the job done."

  "Yes, but now you are also done," Thor retorted, trying to urge Loki to his feet, but only to be met by pinned ears and an angry shove,an obvious sign from his brother that he was in no condition to stand.

  Thor turned to watch the SHIELD helicopter land nearby before turning back to his bedraggled kin. "Have it your way then," He announced before scooping Loki up into his arms and heading towards the waiting copter. He expected more protest from Loki about being coddled or man handled, but the fact that he got none and Loki just drooped his head and held his abdomen as he was carried, made him worry all the more.

  Carefully he placed his brother into one of the benches before calling Mjolnir to him and securing it at his side before taking a seat beside Loki. Steve and Tony sat silently across from him, all eyes on the quiet pair.

  "We have to get him back to SHIELD,"Cap suddenly offered in. "They'll have a medical crew…"

  "Nonsense," Loki spoke up, surprising everyone. "Take me… back to the tower. I will.. be fine."

  "So says the god of lies," Tony quipped.

  "He is correct," Thor stated sullenly. "Your Earth doctors would be of no use to our kind. Loki is of Asguard! He is strong! He will recover."

  "Well you heard the man," Tony stated as though he was explaining it to Rogers. "Back to the tower it is. Hey, Take outs on me."

  "If you say so," Steve sighed, still not convinced as he glanced back to the pair opposite. He had never seen the Asgardian appear so completely worn out. Even after his first encounter with the Hulk. Truth be told,he looked a lot like that half drowned cat at the end of that 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' movie he had watched on Stark's TV and he suddenly felt very empathetic towards their former foe.

  
OOoooOoo


	18. Chapter 18

**OOooOOo**   
**Chapter 18 Cafe Miel**   
**OOoooOOo**

  
  Loki sat in the tub and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. He had been in here over an hour and already had to refill the tub with fresh hot water. Now soaking, enjoying it's warmth engulfing him. His mid section and wrists ached terribly under the heat of the water where the fresh electrical burns where still present. Loki having no magic currently left in which to heal himself. But the waters heat also soothed his tired and achy muscles,so he ignored the latter as much as possible.

  It was another hour before he finally emerged from the bathroom, hair and ears still wet, wearing nothing but a loose pair of pants. Thor sat waiting for him on his bed, hands in his lap, most likely he had been in this same position since Loki had shooed him away from the bathroom entrance a couple of hours ago.

  "Brother," Thor met his eyes with a grin. "You are looking better."

  "Yes," Loki replied leaning against the door frame of the bathroom and gazing wearily at his brother. "Well I don't feel better."

  " I am proud of you brother," Thor began enthusiastically despite Loki's impatient stance. "You showed true bravery today in the face of evil. The way you faced down your foes. You were fearless! It felt just like old times! Side by side..brother and brother…together,nothing can stop us!"

  "Are you finished then," Loki replied with a dismissing flip of his tail.

  "Wha.." Thor asked,his enthusiasm squashed by Loki's apparent lack of kindred feelings.

  "You're in my spot." Loki explained flatly.

  "Oh," Thor replied getting up and looking behind him at the bed,suddenly brightening up when he thought to himself that Loki's lack of enthusiasm must just be due to his current physical state. "Oh, of course."  
He stepped out of the way and Loki glided past, slipping under the cool sheets. A relaxed grin painted his lips as he took in the comfort that only a bed can bring after a long day.

  "Rest well my brother," Thor beamed making his way to the door. "When you wake, we will throw a feast in honor of your bravery. We will sing songs and drink ale till we are sodden to the hilt. We will.."

  "Will WE be shutting up anytime soon?" Loki growled,cutting off Thor's reverie.

  "Of course," Thor chuckled not to be put off of the plans streaming through his head about celebrations to come. "Good night my brother."

  With that he finally closed the door behind him and left Loki to find sleep. Which to no surprise came shortly after .

  
OOooOoo

  
  "I can't believe we where so stupid," Tony announced over the desk to where Bruce was working. "Hydra never had a piece of the Tesseract! They wanted Loki all along! And if they got their hands on him..."

  Bruce paused,shifting his glasses as he stared through the clear holo-board he was working on at Tony. "Then they could gain access to anyplace in the world." He finished for him.

  "Precisely," Tony tipped the end of his pen towards Bruce for emphasis.

  "Don't forget," Banner continued. "You two are a package deal."

  "Don't remind me," Stark grimaced, rubbing the copper like bracelet absently. "Do you think these things even work? I mean, the guy was under water and from the temperature of that water, it had to have been the Arctic Ocean. Which, I might add, is WELL over 300 yards away by my calculations. You think he could beam him and three other guys there, already being electrocuted, mind you, arrive under some of the iciest waters of the world, continue being electrocuted by these Odin's Cuffs and still have the presence of mind to beam himself all the way back to where he started?"

  "Well if so," Bruce returned not convinced himself of Tony's run down of the previous days events . "The guys got a lot more stamina under pressure than most."

  "You have no idea," Loki's voice from the doorway caused them both to look up in sudden surprise.

  Loki however paid the stares no mind as he shuffled over, ears and tail drooping wearily, to seat himself next to Tony at the desk. Casually he propped his chin up on one elbow and caught Tony with his emerald gaze.

  "Hey man, you look like shit," Tony never one for tact stated the obvious. Even though the taller man next to him had showered and changed clothes,he looked worn out and run over at the same time.

  "Do I," Loki asked not hiding the sarcasm in his voice. "Because that is literally the exact perfect description for how I feel."

  Tony just glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "Then, um, why are you here?"

  "You do realize Anthony Stark, that your lab is the perfect distance from my room as to cause these accursed cuffs to hum quite unpleasantly?"

  "Is it," Tony replied returning to his work. He knew there was no real threat behind Loki's words, not with how tired the Demi-God still looked. "I had no idea."

  "Hmmmm," Loki just let his eyes drop to watch whatever it was Tony was working on, even if his mind wasn't quite awake enough to comprehend it.

  "Then why aren't you in the kitchen where everyone else is getting breakfast," Bruce offered.

  "It is for precisely that reason that I am not in the kitchen," Loki returned, eyes never leaving Tony's work. "I am in no mood both physically nor mentally to handle one of Thor's "Bro Hugs" as Clint so graciously named them."

  Both Tony and Bruce chuckled knowingly at this. They had both on occasion been on the receiving end of one of these rib busting, back cracking 'hugs' and even in good health tried their best to avoid them.

  "So," Tony announced swiveling in his chair to fully face the taller man. "By my calculations, you only have 7 of your 9 lives left. You'd better slow down on the heroics there, Top Cat"

  His jibe only earned him a half hearted grunt in reply and he reached over and rubbed the Demi Gods head...right between his two droopy feline ears. He didn't really even know why he did it, it just seemed like the thing to do at the time. Loki just ignored the now common place contact.

  "Sir, Thor Odinson is on his way down to your lab."

  "Oh,speak of the devil," Tony scoffed at the irony. "You'll warn me about Thor but not Loki."

  "Loki Odinson did not use the elevator,sir."  
He glanced quickly to Loki who just shrugged. Not even bothering to inform the human that even such a small 'jump' had required him to use up nearly all of his depleted magic resources,but still seemed much easier in his current state than walking the all the way to the elevator. So the trade off was worth it."Shall I stall him,sir?"

  "No Jarvis,it's ok," He suddenly got a wicked gleam in his eye as he looked at at the battle worn Asgardian. It would be a rare occasion to see the Demi God this weak and run down again and Tony couldn't help but take advantage of it. He was a Stark after all. "I have an idea."

  "Very well sir."Came the AI's almost bored the computer could sigh,it would have.

  "OK here's the plan," Tony announced placing his hands on Loki's shoulders to lock his gaze.

  "I do not trust your plans, Tony," Loki replied,but too wearily to imply much resistance. "Especially ones where I am involved."

  "Tccchhht," Tony scoffed,suddenly a furry of action. "Just keep quiet and play along. I guarantee you Thor will not be able to lay a single finger on you."

  "You should not make promises you can not keep," Loki chided but did nothing to stop Tony's actions.

  "Oh ye of little faith," Tony retorted as He grabbed the chair Loki was sitting on and rolled it across the lab floor to where there was a circle of blue light imbedded. Loki,for his part, looked only mildly bemused as he grabbed onto the chair to avoid being thrown off balance. Once in the circle he pulled his feet up to sit cross legged so he could prop his elbows on his knees and rest his jaw in his hands. Also pulling up his rather long feline tail to rest in his lap.

  Tony stood back to admire his handiwork appreciatively, mainly because he was amazed he had been able to move the Demi-God and chair together without any real protest or backlash from said Demi God. With a quick head shake, Tony moved back to the desk and activated a few buttons. Loki was suddenly encased in a tube of blue light emitted from the circle on the floor. Loki just watched Tony through the light, eyes half lidded,and both Bruce and Tony were taken aback by his total lack of response to the situation.

  At that point the elevator dinged, drawing their attention to the door.

  "Show time," Tony announced clapping his hands together. "Remember, Just play along." He ended with a small wink to which Loki just rolled his eyes.

  "BROTHER!" Thor announced striding straight towards Loki from the doorway. He was quickly intercepted by Tony who stepped in between Thor and the tube of light, both hands placed haltingly on Thor's chest.

  "Ah ah ahh," Tony warned, patting Thor's chest briefly and returning to his desk once he knew he had the larger God's often ADD attention. "No touching the subject during the scanning process."

  "Scanning," Thor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he followed Tony over to his desk. "What ever are you scanning my brother for?"

  "Well," Tony turned back to Thor adopting a tone as if he were speaking to a small child. "Your…brother…has so graciously agreed to let me scan him for his magic signatures so that I may get a better understanding how your Asgardian magic works."

  "Did he now,"Thor asked not quite believing the story himself as he turned to his brother.  
Loki glared at Tony with one raised eyebrow,one ear forward and one pinned. Tony pressed a finger to his lips in warning,dropping it quickly as Thor turned back to him.

  "Well, I am afraid Anthony Stark," Thor chuckled "That all your trouble will be for naught. My brother is VERY clever and it is likely he only agreed to this "scan" because he knew the Odin's Cuffs suppress all his 'great' magic and his 'little' magic would have all been expended during the battle yesterday. So your computer will not get much information out of him today."

  "You know," Tony feigned, adding a theatrical 'aw shucks' snap for good measure. "I never thought of that. Darn, he is a clever one isn't he?" Bruce had to hide his mouth in his hands to suppress his own chuckle. "Welp, nothing to do now,but let the computer run it's course. Once the scan is started, it can not be shut off or the subject moved until it's finished."

  He placed one hand on Thor's massive bicep, the other one outstretched towards the door in an obvious sign of ushering him out the door. Thor however, spotted the long leather couch propped against one wall of the lab and veered in that direction instead.

  "Well then," He announced plopping himself down instead on the creaky leather. "I shall wait until your scan is finished. How long does this usually take?"

  With a sigh Tony turned back to his computer, watching numbers and figures scroll by that only he could understand. "Several hours."

  Thor looked grim as he sank back into the couch. They all knew that once Thor had announced he would do something, he meant to stick by his words. Loki shook his head before letting his eyes drift closed. At least he could catch some more sleep, undisturbed this time.

  
OoooOOo

  
  The cone of light shut off with a loud whirr of energy powering down,waking Thor from his drowse on the couch. Tony turned as well towards the younger sibling, but he didn't stir,not even a twitch of the tail. Thor stood and walked over to his brother, placing a tender hand on his head before scooping him up like a slumbering toddler and returning to the couch,positioning him so that his head now lay on his lap and his long legs lay only slightly bent as he took up the rest of the couch's length. The whole time,Loki never blinked or made a sound.

  'That was one tired Asgardian,' Tony thought to himself as he looked upon the pair,suddenly wishing he where in Thor's place instead and quickly pushing the thought from his head. What was that? Sympathy? Empathy?...Sentiment? Oh why did Bruce have to leave him alone with these two to go meet with Fury? He needed somebody else to help distract his mind.

  "Was your scan successful,Stark," Thor asked as he gently stroked Loki's head. Almost as though he were petting him.

  "Hmmm,what?" Tony was suddenly pulled out of his reverie and stared at his computer. "No."

  Truth was,it was still tallying the results and would take days before the results where final.

  Thor smiled at the reply. "Clever,clever Loki."He almost seemed proud of his little brother and Tony couldn't help but take in how peaceful the pair looked together on the couch. Was this scene played out before back on Asgard? He thought it was likely. From what he had gathered from Thor's tales, they were a lot closer and more physical back home. It wasn't until the battle with Jotenheim that Loki had separated himself, walled himself off from those around him. He briefly wondered how differently would things have been if they had never went to battle that day?

  "They where after him you know." Stark continued softly,surprised their conversation wasn't waking the other Demi God. "They want to use his...abilities."

  "They would not be the first to try," Thor's response was almost solemn. "And like the others, they will not succeed."

  "But if they did."

  "They will not Tony Stark," Thor raised his azure gaze to Tony's. "For in doing so, they would endanger your life as well, and Loki would not allow that."

  "I...how..," Tony felt suddenly exposed and his face heated up under the other's knowing gaze. Finally clearing his throat he regained some of his composure. "I highly doubt that."

  "You do not lie as well as my brother," Thor chuckled in return. "I am a lot more aware of my brother's whereabouts and actions then you know of...man of Iron."

  Stark swallowed nervously,suddenly feeling as though he where on the spot. And he wasn't enjoying this spot so much,especially when it was a 6'4" Demi God putting him there.

  "And Heimdall has a big mouth," Loki chided,speaking up for the first time,but not opening his eyes or shifting in his position. "Keeps to his own council,indeed."

  Thor chuckled openly at this and ruffled his brothers hair roughly, causing Loki to raise his hands to his head in defense. "Oy," He protested,now glaring impatiently up at the taller Asgardian. "Am I not damaged enough already? And Tony! You! You have failed to fulfill your promise."

  "No,no," Stark corrected. "I said he wouldn't be able to lay a single finger on you. He is in fact laying all his fingers on you,so I never lied."

  "And they say I am the untrustworthy one," Loki returned,closing his eyes as Thor returned to smoothing his hair.

  Suddenly a low rumble emitted from his chest, drumming audibly in the quiet lab. Loki opened one eye and raised his eyebrow in disbelief,but the resounding bass continued rising and falling with each breath.

  "Seriously?" He shook his head with a sigh as he re closed his eyes.

  "Brother," Thor chuckled in disbelief and across the room,Tony couldn't stifle his own laughter at the new function of Loki's current state. "You are purring."

  "I assure you it is merely a side affect of my current overtaxed state." Loki replied haughtily as if ignoring the situation would make it go away.

  "Of course it is,brother," Thor continued to chortle as he returned to petting Loki gently. "Of course it is."

  Tony secretly hoped the younger Demi God was incorrect in his assessment of the new feline ability and couldn't wait to attempt to pull it back out of him during a more...private moment. Also taking a moment to realize how much he preferred Loki's more feline state and hoping the spell didn't wear off too soon .

  
OooooOOoo

  
Well, that's a wrap. I'll continue in a series of more individual stories and drabbles of Loki's daily life amongst the Avengers and with future developments with Tony. I wanted to bring in more of a plot,but also want to keep it light and humorous. Also,putting Loki at the need to be 'protected' so to speak from Hydra opens the doors to possible twists in the future. I hope the end didn't feel too rushed,but I also saw this story was getting a lot longer than anticipated. Thanks to all who followed me this far. And I hope to see you in the future. And thanks again to all who left reviews.


End file.
